The Surgeon of Death
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: Naruto is the bastard son of a man who didn't want him in the first place. When he loses the one thing he cares for in life he sets out to make a name for himself. And in his quest he meets those who teach him the way to becoming the man that is spoken of all over. Various minor crossovers, lemons but not many.
1. The Doctor is in

(A/N: I got the idea for this story while watching a hentai video, yes I watch hentai videos and feel no shame about it, but a few details in the plot got me thinking about a story like this. This will not be a smut, lemon filled story for those who think it will be. There might be a lemon or two, but not gonna go heavy with them in this story.)

This is the story of a boy named Naruto, and how he became one of the most infamous of men to exist…

The story of Naruto was not a joyous one in any sense of the word. His life had been nothing but misery from the moment he could truly remember. Allow me to explain the events that preceded his rise to fame throughout the Elemental Countries…

Naruto was born to a civilian woman in a village filled with Shinobi in a shinobi run world. Her name was Moka, and to Naruto she was his rock in life since he was bullied by many and had no friends to speak of within the village of Konoha. He never knew his father, but his mother would always tell him that his father was a great man, but she never told him who it was and he grew curious as to whom he was as time went on. He had blond hair and blue eyes, while his mother had silver hair and red eyes. While his mother seemed happy to him, he was not fooled by it since she cried herself to sleep nearly every night for reasons that he didn't understand, but then again he was only five years old so it was understandable that he didn't know.

He and his mother lived in poverty for all his childhood. They had just barely enough food to survive, and lived in a run down one bedroom apartment. Even though they lived in such a way, Naruto was happy since he had his mother and that was all he needed. She even read to him at night to help him go to sleep from a book that became his favorite known as 'Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi', which she explained that he was named after the main character himself. She told him that he was destined for greatness and that he would accomplish so much in the future and make her proud. He had plans for the future to become a shinobi as well like the character from the book he was name after and earn enough money for them to live far better than they had been living, but things never went the way he wanted in the end…

He would always go with his mother to work as a cleaning lady at a hotel on the edge of town, but one day she had him stay there while she walked off to an unknown destination. Naruto was curious as to where his mother went off to so he followed her in secret. He followed her as she walked through the village and made her way towards the clan homes, but what confused him was the fact that she went to the gate of the Fourth Hokage's mansion and used the intercom on the gate to try and talk to him. Naruto was too far to hear what was said, but he saw Minato come out of his home and yell at his mother for reasons he was unsure of. She got on her knees and begged with tears in her eyes, but all he did was slap her hard across the face and locked the gate behind him as he left her there in tears. Whatever he said to her that day shattered his mother in such a way that she never recovered.

Naruto spent the next week and a half trying to cheer up his mother, who refused to even leave her bed as she wept consistently. It broke Naruto's heart to see her like this and tried everything he could to bring a smile to her face. But after those two weeks were over she had passed on, and Naruto was all alone in the world. The village buried her in the cemetery, but only Naruto himself was there to see her buried with tears in his eyes that refused to stop. He returned to his home and fell to his knees in despair since he had nothing left. He grew angry about all of this and began to tear up the place in a fit of anger. He even punched the wall, and as he did he punched through a thin hollowed out section of it.

Inside of it was his mother's diary, and as he found it he once again cried since this was the only thing of his mother's he had left. She had sold most of everything else she had to feed the both of them. He eventually read the words written within the diary left by his mother and as he read them his entire world turned upside down…

His mother had been born into the second wealthiest family in all Fire Country, yet she had been rebellious to the way they wanted her to be. She was being groomed to become wed to a cousin of the Fire Daimyo, but she didn't want to be a wife to a man she didn't love. There was an event where she was kidnapped by a roving bandit group that had captured her enroute to the Capital to meet with her future husband. It was at this point that she was saved by a, at the time Chunin, Minato. She had been grateful for him rescuing her and from there a secret relationship began.

Soon she had ran away from home to be with him in secret since she had no intention of being married to a man who was twice her age, and as she did her family had disowned her for abandoning them. Yet while she had done this out of love for the man who had saved her life and had fallen for, Minato had done this out of greed. He had known that she was rich and wanted that money for himself. He was with her in secret to the point that Naruto was born, but when he had tried to use this as a means of legally claiming a portion of her family's money for himself, he learned that she was disowned and it was all for nothing. It wasn't really any skin off his back since he had married Kushina Uzumaki and had a child with her that was born six months after Naruto himself was born.

Moka had known only the life of a noble for most of her life, so working to support her son and herself was tough. She had gone back and begged her family for assistance, but they simply turned their backs towards her and told her to suffer alone before they had her forcefully removed from the property.

She worked herself to the bone to provide what she could for her son, but eventually it got to her and she buckled under the pressure and went to the home of the man who essentially ruined her life and demanded aid for the child he sired. He had enough that day and slapped her and told her to stay away from his family otherwise he would have her as well as Naruto killed if she ever came back. These were the final events that were written in the diary before it ended, and Naruto felt pure hatred and fury for the first time in his life…

He survived the next two years by dumpster diving for food and scrapes of clothes so he could sow his own clothes to wear. He was bullied and ridiculed for his appearance by all the children that came from clans who though they were so much better than anyone else. But out of all the children who belonged to clans, the one who infuriated him the most was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and his half-sister. She picked on him the worst, and while he knew the truth of their relations she did not nor did she care. Naruto made a vow to himself to become a shinobi that was far more infamous than Minato ever was, so as to ruin his reputation as he had done to his mother.

But when he turned 8 and tried to enter the Academy, he was denied multiple times for reasons he was unsure of. Minato didn't want him anywhere near his daughter and had signed the paperwork personally to deny him the chance to enter the academy at any point. He did so in fear that if Naruto were to ever find out about their relation to one another that he would try and attack Naruko if able. To be honest that was exactly what Naruto was planning to do, but he never got the chance to do it.

This broke Naruto further than he already was, and it was at this point that he knew that he was never going to make it in this village, so he packed up what little he had, and left the village in the middle of the night through the Forest of Death. It was here that his luck finally changed since when he set up camp for the night in a hollow tree, he stepped outside to take a quick piss before he fell asleep. And it was at this point that a fruit hit him square on the head out of nowhere. It was a red heart-shaped fruit that looked like a strawberry. It had a stem with a swirling end pointing upwards, and its surface was covered with swirling patterns. The fruit was small enough to hold in his hand and not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he ate the fruit whole. He immediately regretted it afterward since it was the worst tasting thing he had ever eaten in his life.

He felt queasy after he ate it, and so he went to his makeshift bed and fell asleep to try to sleep it off. And as he slept he was unaware of the changes his body was undertaking at the moment…

In the morning he quickly packed up his belongings and set out for a new life once more, but it was not much later that he was attacked by a pack of wolves. He pulled out his kunai he had to protect himself, and as he did they all charged in to rip him apart, but while all seemed lost for the boy he tapped into his unknown power on instinct alone. A clear dome of energy surrounded him and the wolves, and with it in place Naruto was able to kill at least half the wolves by cutting them to pieces. But the strange thing was they weren't necessarily dead since while they were cut to pieces they still were alive somehow and moving about. Naruto in the end suffered several massive wounds, but he was an 8 year old with no training whatsoever so the fact he had survived this long was impressive and spoke volumes about his future.

He fell to his knees with tears in his eyes as he used his hand to stem the blood flowing from the wound on his shoulder. To him it seemed the world was cruel and going to kill him right here and now with these wolves being the instrument of his death, but as he knelt there the anger inside of him grew and as it did a forgotten power thought lost to time came to be released upon the world once more. Naruto screamed out in rage as the wolves attacked once more, but they only got halfway to him before they collapsed onto the ground with foam coming out of their mouths.

Naruto looked on in surprise since he was unsure as to what happened just now, but he then smiled as it did since he know knew he had a gift that was unlike anything else that he had ever seen, but if he wanted to train with it then he would have to survive his wounds now, and it seemed like that wasn't going to happen since he was losing too much blood. He walked slowly for several minutes before he fell over and passed out from blood loss, unaware that a man had felt his power and took an interest in it. He found the person who used such power and saw that the boy was in desperate need of medical attention so he picked him up and took him to get said medical attention…

He took Naruto to a man he knew had medical training, but was told that the boy needed a blood transfusion. The blood transfusion itself was not an issue it was the fact that he was lacking in the specific blood needed for Naruto, so the man offered his own in return since the doctor used up what little he had on Naruto. So he hooked up the gear and performed the transfusion without complications of any sort. Naruto woke up a bit later and immediately grew defensive since he was in a strange place and there was a stranger there looking over him.

The man calmed him down by waving his hands in a comical sense and told Naruto his name was Faust and that he was a doctor of sorts. Faust's associate appeared and told Naruto that Faust may be a doctor but he was the one who helped him. Faust went on to explain that he quit being a doctor after he lost a little girl as a patient long ago and had traveled the world over trying to find a purpose. He had stumbled upon the kid by sheer coincidence, and had felt pity for him and had decided to help. Faust offered to take Naruto home if he wished, but Naruto simply told him that he didn't have a home and explained what had happened in his life.

Faust took pity on him once more and offered to teach him the ways of a doctor such as he, since now that Faust's blood flowed through his veins, he now had a few of his abilities such as conjuring up the door that led to his interdimensional operating room as well as conjuring of items in his possession as well as storing them away for later. Naruto took the offer and began his training as a Faust's apprentice. Faust helped him to understand how to use his own power thru experiments that Naruto wanted to participate in. He learned much about the powers he gained from the fruit he ate, and learned it was with that power alone that he was able to surpass even Faust in his field of expertise. He had also learned that because of the blood that the doctor gave him he was gifted a bloodline that allowed him to control blood in various ways, which he used more for medical purposes than for fighting.

Naruto was thirteen years old when Faust finally left Naruto to take on the world himself, and Naruto thanked him for all he learned. So he traveled around the Elemental Countries to make a name for himself, and succeeded to do just that. In his travels he helped many a person by healing what others considered untreatable. At first he was given the nickname 'The Miracle Worker', but that soon changed when a group of missing Nin came to try and force him to heal an associate of theirs. Naruto was not one to do things for free like they demanded and told them to pay the fee if they wanted his aid. They tried to coerce him via force to do as they wanted, but Naruto simply smirked and slaughtered them all without mercy.

Naruto had multiple tricks up his sleeve, many of which that he didn't use yet since he didn't need to. He used two separate weapons in a fight. Naruto's primary weapons are a set of very long razor wires attached to gloves, which he controlled as if they were extensions of his own body. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble, yet he can also use them to bind and restrain targets without damaging them. He can move objects without damaging them, being able to apply enough force to rip or to grab a packet of cigarettes that he began to smoke since they calmed his nerves and a surgeon must be calm to perform surgeries such as he did from time to time. He was also able to hold several of the wires between his teeth without any damage to himself. The wires themselves can be used to attack from virtually any angle, and seem to hover around Naruto himself in an omnidirectional manner during combat. He was able to cause drastic shifts in their positions with extremely small movements, and even manipulate them without any apparent movement at all. The wires move much more quickly than even Naruto himself does, and are extremely hard to see with the naked eye. He was also able to release wires from his control, so that the wires could suspend people in midair while not attached to his gloves. He also showed the ability to have the wires encircle him as he walked around without any contact with them. The wires were shown to span at least the width of a typical skyscraper. The limit to the number of wires Naruto can summon was not known to even him

The second weapon he used was one that he used effectively. This was a cane he had that was extendable to the point that it was his own height as well as had a skull on the tip with its mouth open. He had this cane made when he was ten by a weapon smith in Iron Country. The metal had come from a meteor and had been picked up by a merchant who saw the value in it. Naruto had gone to the merchant for a few herbs that the merchant's wife grew so he could use them to work on various antitoxins, but when he saw the metal he wanted it since he knew that he could use it to make something cool with it. Yet the price was far too high and he didn't have the money to pay for it so he took the herbs he came for and left. A few months later though the merchant's wife fell ill and the towns' doctor told him there was no cure for what she was afflicted with. The man went into a depression that Naruto picked up on when he visited once more for his weekly batch of herbs.

Naruto easily healed his wife free of charge since they had been so nice to him over the years and he helped friends when needed. The man was so grateful for him healing her that he gave Naruto the metal from the meteor as a gift. Once in his possession he took it to be made into the staff he used now. The staff itself was only part of his weapon since he used the bloodline he gained from his blood transfusion to turn his cane into various weapons such as spears, axes, or his personal favorite, Scythes…

Hence the nickname 'Surgeon of Death,' since while he had the power to heal, he could also kill without mercy…

His name became infamous to all five major villages, and each of them searched him out in an effort to recruit him to their villages, but he was so very illusive when he wanted to be. The only village he had ever entered since he became the way he was was Iwa. And the reason he went there was the fact that he saved the life of Onoki as well as his granddaughter. They had been ambushed by ROOT shinobi who had come for Kurotsuchi for breeding her bloodline, and they poisoned Onoki to weaken him and would have succeeded if it wasn't for Naruto's intervention. He killed them all and took Onoki into his interdimensional operating room to extract the poison from his system. While he was there he also fixed his spine through his power to fix the several cracks in his spine so he no longer suffered pain. Once all was said and done Onoki had been grateful for his help and offered him a chance to join with their village. Naruto had kindly declined since he explained that as a surgeon he wished to remain free to aid those who needed his help. So while he was not an official shinobi of their village, the people still treated him as such since he visited often to aid those in need. All the while he was oblivious to the glances he got from Kurotsuchi…

In time, Naruto found a group that he traveled with who were a pack of missing Nin on the run from their own village. And while he traveled with them he healed them from the various wounds they suffered. These people became family to him, with the female of the group becoming his girlfriend after he saved her from being raped after she was captured by Hunter Nin. And after a bit afterward that Naruto left take on another job while the others went towards Wave to complete their own.

He had been sought out to heal a famous actress since apparently a fan of hers shot her in the neck with a poisonous senbon. He operated on her and easily extracted the poison, but to do so he had to use his power to keep her alive so as to extract all her blood down to the last drop and infuse her with more so she didn't die. He did this so that there was no chance of the poison somehow remaining in her system. Plus there was the added bonus of being able to identify the poison and make an antitoxin for it.

While she was sleeping it off to recover from the operation, her manager came to him and explained that it wasn't a fan that poisoned her but an agent of her uncle who was sent to kill her so that she could not take her rightful place on the throne as Daimyo od Snow country. He offered him even more to assist him in bringing her home safely and protecting them from harm as a bodyguard. He accepted but under the agreement of citizenship for him and his group since they had no place to call home and were tired of running. The terms were accepted and so Naruto became the bodyguard of Koyuki.

They were attacked by her uncle Doto and his shinobi, and as they were Naruto easily dispatched them. Doto had tried to use this as a distraction to try and quickly grab Koyuki and run away, but Naruto easily cut the cable connecting his grappling hook that he used before he grabbed it midair and dropped it since even though he cut the cable it was still flying through the air at such a fast pace so it was still dangerous. Doto had tried to use the kunai launchers in his train to kill the lot of them, but Naruto used the wires in his gloves to create a protective web that protected them all. Doto then used his airship to try to escape, but Naruto once more used his wires to cut it into scrap. Doto fell from the wreckage and was caught with the wires and held in midair. Once there he used a seal that he had developed to siphon the blood of anyone he placed it on since it was a waste to just kill someone when you could get so much life-saving blood out of them before their end.

Once he was killed from lack of blood, Naruto led the group he was with towards the machine her father made to turn the land of Snow into the land of Spring. And as was agreed upon he was made a citizen with four scrolls to give his friends the same rights as him. As he left he got a kiss on the cheek from the newly instated Koyuki. He then packed up some supplies and made his way towards Wave to meet up with his group, and it is here that the story takes place…

(Incomplete Bridge, Wave Country)

Kakashi was breathing heavily after his fight with the missing Nin Zabuza, and as he was he made a mental note to up his training when he got back to the Leaf, and looked around in the mist for Zabuza since the man had used a jutsu to summon it so he could hide within it. His Sharingan for the first time in Kakashi's recent memory had failed the Jounin, as he could not detect Zabuza due the climate he was in, and was concerned about his students losing to Zabuza's apprentice.

'This mist is thicker than the last time we fought. He's hiding in it and waiting for me to make a mistake so he can chop me in half with that sword of his,' thought Kakashi, as he had to use his other senses to keep up with the Demon of the Mist, and to make sure his students were in one piece at the same time.

Naruko and Sasuke were currently battling Haku while Sakura stayed with Tazuna in order to make sure he had some form of protection if Zabuza tried to get near him. However, considering Sakura's lack of skills, the Missing Nin could easily go after her, and then take care of the client in a single moment.

Zabuza then tried to slice him in half with a swing from behind. Kakashi took this moment to use a Substitution and appeared behind him to dodge it. While he continued to fight against the Demon of the Mist, Naruko and Sasuke were suffering under Haku's ice bloodline. She had stuck them with hundreds of ice senbon. This infuriated the two of them since they had been trained into the ground by their parents, Minato for Naruko and Mikoto the only Uchiha to survive the massacre besides Sasuke, into thinking that they were the best, and yet out of nowhere this bitch was besting them. Naruko had to call upon the power of the Kyuubi to finally shatter her ice mirrors and pin this bitch to the ground. While the first part worked, the second did not since it was an ice clone that shattered upon contact into even more ice senbon. These hit her in her nerves that paralyzed her. Sasuke used his newly awakened Sharingan to see where she was hiding and used a fire jutsu to force her out of hiding before slamming her into the ground hard.

"You are fairly strong," said Sasuke as he held her there, "and I think I'll take you back to my village to help me restore my clan."

"My boyfriend is going to kill you for even thinking that," said Haku with a scowl and glare on her face.

"Well it's too bad that your boyfriend isn't here," said Sasuke with a sinister on his face, "and once I have a Yamanaka digs through your mind and changes your mind by force you will forget all about your pathetic boyfriend and know how it feels to be with a real man."

"Would you care to repeat that you son of a bitch," said a voice behind him before the person who said that hit him hard across the head with a golf swing. The person grabbed Haku by the hand and helped her back onto her feet. As she did, she pulled the person by the shirt into a kiss.

"Where have you been?" Haku asked with a grin on her face.

"The job I took lasted longer than expected," said the figure as he smiled back at her, "but why are you complaining? I thought you liked it when I kept you waiting." Haku blushed as she heard this. The person wore a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short black gloves with a skull painted on them, and gray steel-toed shoes. He donned a pair of black trousers held up by two red belts. He completed the outfit with a black fedora hat that sat atop his blonde hair to close the shady visage. "Now if you will excuse me I will finish the job that you personally told me that you didn't need help with in the first place."

"The job was supposed to be simple," said Haku with a sweat drop, "but we didn't expect to face a Namikaze along with Kakashi who is the student of the Fourth Hokage. Things went south fast since the other two were killed by them."

"You know I was just about to ask where the two of them were, but you just answered my question."

"I don't know just who the fuck you think you are," said Sasuke as he growled in fury at being struck from behind, "but I will kill you!"

"Sharingan huh," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "so you must Sasuke Uchiha."

"How the hell do you know who I am," asked Sasuke in confusion, "has my name become that famous already?"

"No," said Naruto simply as he shook his head, "I simply heard your name through the mouth of your older brother Itachi."

"Itachi," growled Sasuke, "where is he?!"

"Oh you are so easy to anger," said Naruto with a smirk, "and to think that your brother honestly thought that you would be the one to avenge him."

"Wait…what?" asked Sasuke with a shocked look on his face.

"You see, your brother belonged to a group of S ranked shinobi known as the Akatsuki. As my name became more infamous they sought me out to recruit me into their group. To make a long story short they don't take rejection well and tried to kill me. And well, as you can plainly see they failed."

"There is no way that you killed Itachi!"

"Then were did I get his eyes," said Naruto as his eyes morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan that had once belonged to Itachi Uchiha. Over the years Naruto had begun to wonder if other bloodlines could be transferred like the one he had gotten when he got his blood abilities from a blood transfusion. He tried and in time had success in doing so with a few of them. He also managed to splice his own eyes with the genetics of Itachi for his Sharingan which helped him notice so much more in his operations than he was capable of doing before.

"You bastard!" shouted Sasuke as he charged forward with a kunai to cut him down. Haku yelled at him to move but Naruto simply stood his ground. The kunai struck true and pierced his chest and into his heart, or at least where his heart should have been.

"Well at least you know your vital areas," said Naruto as he pulled Sasuke's arm from his chest with the kunai still being held. He then kicked him in the chest with enough force to blast him a few yards backwards and fall to his knees in pain.

"How are you still alive?" asked Sasuke as he was confused about it. He had stabbed him in the heart for Christ sake!

"While it is true that you stabbed me in the right place," said Naruto as he held out his left hand. In it was a clear cube that contained a still beating heart within it. "But the problem with that was that my heart wasn't there to be stabbed through." He then pulsed energy through his hand and it disappeared from his hand and went back to its proper place. He twitched his fingers a bit, and doing so caused his wires to grab ahold of his limbs and hold him into place.

"What the hell is this," asked Sasuke as he tried in vain to move but could not, "just who the hell are you!?"

"Hold that thought for a brief second," said Naruto as he clicked his fingers, "Room." As he said that a dome of energy arose that surrounded the immediate area. "Shambles." When he said that, he switched places with Zabuza, who had been captured by two ninja dog summons and was about to be killed by Kakashi via a Raikari to the chest. But now he had switched places with Naruto who simply held up his staff to meet the attack. Kakashi ended up hitting the skull on the end, and as he did blood covered his hand and solidified so he couldn't break free from it. He then twisted his cane to the left, breaking a bone in his body so that his arm was useless at the moment. He then swung him around and released him at an angle that he flew through the air and crashed right into Sakura.

"Zabuza are you alright?" asked Naruto as he placed his cane on his shoulder.

"Yeah kid," said Zabuza as he got to his feet and brushed off the dirt on him. Naruto simply walked over to where they were as he did.

"Good to see I wasn't too late to save the two of you. But what exactly is the job here?"

"We were hired to kill the bridge builder over there," said Zabuza as he pointed to the old man who was literally shaking in his shoes out of fear. Then again it was of no surprise to Naruto since he had basically defeated the man's hired help.

"Well then allow me to finish this so we can get paid and leave already."

"Stay away from him," said Sasuke as he was still trying to escape the wires holding him.

"Oh right," said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke, "then there is you. You see there are many things I can easily forgive, but to state how you were going to rape my girlfriend to bear your bastard children is quite literally the dumbest of things to say to her or me. So now while I could easily juts kill you where you are, I have something far worse in mind. Room."

Once the dome was in place Naruto pulled out a vial of blood that he broke in his hand and formed the pool of blood into two small spike balls. And in a slight of hands, the spike balls were then replaced with two grayish ovals that were in his hand.

"You see these Sasuke," said Naruto with a grin on his face, "these are your testicles that I just replaced with spike balls. So good luck trying to reproduce when you have no testicles to produce the sperm you need." He then kicked Sasuke in the crotch which caused him immense amounts of pain that he cried out from. When he kicked him the wires holding him in place loosened and he was sent backwards. He held his crotch area since it was now bleeding heavily from the spikes that were inside him. "And now that that is done, let's end this once and for all." Naruto activated his Sharingan and used another blood vial to form the sharp tip on the edge of his cane so that it became a spear. With a sudden surge of speed he charged forward to kill Tazuna, but right when it was mere centimeters from killing him Naruto stopped. "It's your lucky day old man, for you get to live to see another day." Naruto then twirled his cane so that the blood at the tip flew up into the air, but he caught it with another vial, this one was empty though.

"Why did you stop," asked Tazuna in surprise since he was not sure if this was some sort of trick or not.

"Because it seems like our employer has seen fit to betray us for some reason," said Naruto as he walked away, but he stopped after a few seconds. "Also you may want to cut back on the drinking since your kidney is about to shut down. So take one of these for the next month and you will be fine," said Naruto as he pulled out a small bag of pills and tossed him to Tazuna who caught them while still having his shocked look on his face.

"How did you…" started Tazuna before Naruto stopped him.

"Trust me I'm a doctor," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

Naruto quickly rejoined his companions who were surprised that Gato had appeared and was there with an army of hired thugs surrounding him.

"Ha! So the big bad Demon of the Mist has been defeated by a bunch of Konoha shinobi with most of them being mere brats. I should have known your reputation didn't match up to your skills. You are all hype Zabuza. A little baby demon thinking he has the biggest stick to swing," mocked Gato, as he had appeared with his army of bandits behind him, and all itching for a fight to earn their cash. He saw that Zabuza as well as his assistant were out of breath with wounds on them. Sure there were others who were all defeated as well, but seeing that there was one still in good fighting condition it seemed like they failed in the job that he had hired them to do.

"Gato! So you were going to backstab us. The rumors were true," snarled Zabuza, as he had been told by Haku about the various rumors that she had overheard about him backstabbing people to not pay them. Zabuza had thought that they could easily overcome this since they were strong and the job was supposed to be easy after all, but things happened that weren't supposed to and so he was not in the best condition to fend off so many people at once.

"So what if they are. Ninja are expensive. I shouldn't have to pay for a few of you when buying in bulk and cheap is a much better investment. Especially if the ninjas in question are too damn weak to fight back against my boys here and too stupid to see a trap when it is staring them right in the face. Besides, a Missing Nin such as yourself is a liability, and the fact you even went to me for a job was a mistake on your part," countered Gato with a grin on his face while looking at the weakened form of Haku.

"Not as bad as yours...I fear," replied Naruto with the mist clearing fully since Zabuza stopped it as Naruto walked ahead of the two of them.

"Who are you?" asked Gato with Naruto looking at him calmly and twirled his cane with the one hand.

"Me? Surely my attire speaks for itself Gato. I am fairly well known throughout the countries," replied Naruto with Gato's eyes narrowing before they widened in shock and then laughed at him.

"So a punk kid such as you is the infamous Surgeon of Death," asked Gato as he and his men laughed.

"Well it's all good that you are all laughing," said Naruto with a sinister smile on his face, "since they say that laughter is the best medicine. But I think I have something far better." Naruto then pulled out a large vial that was the size of a softball and filled with his own blood. He then threw the bottle into the air. With a glint of light the vial shattered from a wire breaking it and the blood within rained down onto the crowd. Once there, the thugs tried to wipe it off but blood is not easy to remove without water or the like. Naruto then clapped his hands together and then pulled them apart, doing so ripped the blood out of the bodies of the thugs, yet Gato was still alive in the middle of all the carnage. He formed the blood into a cage that surrounded him so that he couldn't run away from his fate.

Naruto had trained as well as experimented with his abilities, and he had learned that with the right amount of his own blood, which was not much by the way, he was able to infect his opponent and control the blood within them to do all sorts of crazy things such as what he did. He usually only did this to those who were rotten to the core since it was fairly gruesome, and Gato and his thugs fit that bill quite perfectly.

"I'm gonna say this one time and one time only," said Zabuza as he saw this and actually felt a bit jealous since he was supposed to be the Demon of Mist and this guy had just outdone his gruesome kills to graduate from his class. "You are one scary motherfucker."

"I try not to be," said Naruto with a side smile, "but to people like this I have to make a statement towards."

"Please," begged Gato in fear of dying, "I have plenty of money! Just name your price to not kill me!"

"Name my price huh," said Naruto in thought, "how much do you have on you?"

Gato shakenly pulled out his wallet and pulled out around twenty thousand he had on his person at all times. Naruto just grinned as he activated his Room and swiped the money from his hand.

"Well this is your lucky day," said Naruto as he pocketed the money after counting it, "since this is enough for me not to kill you." Gato breathed a sigh of relief as he heard that, but was shocked to see Naruto have a heart appear in his hands. He then tossed it towards Zabuza. "Kill him."

"Wait," said Gato in shock, "you said you wouldn't kill me!"

"And I am a man of my word," said Naruto as he walked away, "Zabuza will be the one to do it." Zabuza then pulled out kunai and stabbed the heart. As he did Gato clutched his chest in pain as his heart bled out and died with a look of immense pain on his face. Naruto then walked back towards Tazuna and handed the money he was given to him. "I believe that at least some of this belongs to you."

"Why are you helping me like this?"

"Because I'm a doctor," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, "and I like to help people. Gato was a cancer upon this land, and like any good doctor I cut it out so the body which is this land can heal in time. But I'm serious about the cutting back on the drinking."

Naruto walked back towards Zabuza and his group, but was stopped by Tazuna calling out to him.

"Wait! What is your name?"

"I am Naruto, The Surgeon of Death," said Naruto as he continued to walk forward. He handed Zabuza and Haku the scrolls that were given to him to give them. They read the contents and smiled. Haku kissed Naruto since he had fulfilled his promise he made to her that he would find them a place to finally settle down so they were no longer on the run. And yet when they turned to leave, their way was blocked by Kakashi, Naruko, as well as Sakura but she was shaking in fear.

"You have harmed the heir of a prestigious clan of Konoha," said Kakashi as he uncovered his Sharingan, "so you will come with us to face trial for your crimes."

"Do you really think I care that the son of a bitch is from a clan," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "because when someone threatens to rape my girlfriend I don't give a damn about that sort of thing."

"You will come with us regardless!" shouted Naruko in anger. She was not going to allow the bitch who paralyzed her get away like this. Now while she would usually be against such a thing, her pride overcame her feminine pride and wanted to see her suffer for her transaction.

"Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze," said Naruto through grated teeth and tight clenched fists. "We meet again dear sister."

"Sister," asked Naruko in confusion since she had no siblings, "what are you talking about?"

"Ask our father," said Naruto as he glared at her. While he wanted to hurt her to send a message to his bastard father, his friend and girlfriend needed a quick checkup to make sure they were fine. So he summoned up the doorway to his interdimensional operating room and opened it up so they could go inside. "Until next we meet bitch…" and with that he slammed the door shut behind him and it disappeared right when Kakashi has rushed forward to open the door. They all had looks of confusion on their faces, and this was the scene that the people of Wave arrived to once they had gathered to fight Gato and his men…

(A/N: Just so people will know, Naruto is using the power of the Op op fruit from one piece with the power of the Conqueror's Haki as well if they were not aware of it already. Faust is a character from Guilty Gear, and so far Naruto has shown off two of the five bloodlines he has acquired. Not gonna say which ones they are, but I will give a hint and state that they are real ones from the series and that the users of said abilities are dead now or no users are mentioned at all in the wiki. So I hope you like this story, because I like the idea behind it and will continue to do so. Not sure if there is a 'Bastard Son Naruto' category of fanfic, but would like to think that this qualifies if there is.)


	2. A Past Skirmish

_**(A/N: When I wrote my first chapter to this story I mentioned that I got the idea for this story from a hentai I saw, but I never mentioned which one that did so. Someone asked me after I posted the first chapter which one gave me the idea so I thought to mention it in this chapter before I forget to. It is called 'Gakuen De Jikan Yo Tomare'. The story is about a young bastard boy who is pissed off that his father abandoned him and his mother who suffered in poverty while he moved on and started another family with two daughters. The boy's life is one of hardship after his mother died and he wanted revenge for his misery. The father has his wealth and a prestigious school for the daughters of wealthy businessmen the world over, and the boy wants to run both. So out of the blue, a hooded figure, who I can only assume is himself from the future since it is never mentioned again or looked into (but it is porn so it doesn't matter), gives him a watch that can stop time. He uses said watch to rape and impregnate his half-sisters along with all the other females in the school over four episodes. **_

_**Now while this video inspired me to write my story on the premise of the abandoned bastard son wanting revenge against his sire, I will have no rape in this story since Naruto has a girlfriend, and another possible one if I am feeling like writing her in as well as another, who love him so there is no need for rape in this story. Also I have been asked whether Naruto has the mentality of either Law from One piece or Walter from Hellsing, but it is neither. Naruto in this story is a bit of a two sided coin. To those who have done no harm to him or have yet to piss him off he is a gentleman and friendly as one would like their doctor to be, but to those who mocked him in his youth or piss him off in the modern day he is the aptly named 'Surgeon of Death' and he shows no mercy to his opponents. If he doesn't kill them then he will scar them in a manner that they will never recover from and would wish for death over the pain. So now that that is out of the way, let us continue on with the story!)**_

Naruto could only smirk to himself as the door to his interdimensional operating room disappeared. He had not expected to see his half-sister so soon he had, but he was honestly glad he had since he had planted the seeds of doubt in her mind about their shared father. While it may be true that she would just push what he said to her aside and forget about it, but he knew that there would always be that small inkling of a doubt and it would begin to haunt her in time. But those were thoughts for later since he had to give his friend and girlfriend a quick checkup to make sure they were okay.

Haku had a few bruises, but he had a crème that eliminated them easily enough. He had worked on the formula for quite some time since he had so many himself from all his medical training as well as the experiments he ran on himself. He was lucky that he got the power that he had from what he learned was cursed fruit since the experiments he did to himself would have killed him multiple times over if a normal doctor had done them. So through much trial and error he made this crème that could completely heal any and all bruising within moments of applying it. Once applied, Naruto kissed her on the cheek tenderly, which caused her to blush a bit before she grabbed his head and moved it into position so that she was able to kiss him on the lips.

As she did this, Zabuza began to silently growl as he saw this. Haku was, even though he would never admit this to anyone on the simple fact that he had a reputation as a scary ass sword using shinobi to maintain and any form of lovey dovey kind of crap would all but ruin if not completely shatter that image, his adopted daughter in all but name. He had plans to make it official when he was able to, but as any father would he was fairly picky about whom his daughter dated. Now while he had planned to make Naruto fight him, or any other boy for that matter, for the privilege to date Haku so as to prove that they were strong enough to protect her, he was never able to since when he had objected to their relationship Naruto had not taken his interference well. Naruto had used his power to decapitate him and literally, not metaphorically, but literally shoved his head up his ass and left it there for a bit.

Haku had laughed herself to literal tears as she saw her father figure running around like a headless chicken as he tried to make sense of just what in the hell was happening to him since it was honestly the funniest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Naruto laughed as well as he left the man like that for about twenty minutes before he reversed the damage done. Zabuza looked at Naruto in utter fear after he calmed down. To make a long story short, Zabuza never voiced his opinion about their relationship again after that since he never wanted that to happen to him again.

Zabuza's wounds were a bit more extreme since he had a few broken ribs that needed to be fixed. Sure they would heal naturally on their own, but with his power he was able to precisely cut open his chest and pulled out the broken ribs. Even though this was not the first time they had been under the knife, for Zabuza at least since Haku never sustained a wound that needed such a procedure since most of what she got was a few stabs which Naruto stitched up and used medical chakra to eliminate any scarring so there was no indication that the wound had been there. But even though they had seen this before, it was still fairly shocking to say the least since it was not natural. But then again if you think about it, neither is spitting out entire tidal waves nor conjuring ice like Haku could.

Naruto took the several ribs that needed fixing and used his wires to cut them into pieces. Once in pieces he doused them in a calcium heavy paste he used to repair bones and reassembled them back to that they once were before he used chakra to make them whole once again. Once fully formed, Naruto then stabbed them back into their proper place and sewed the wound shut as well as using his salve to eliminate the scars. Zabuza remembered the first time Naruto operated on him since he had so many scars that Naruto had simply eliminated quite easily.

"Okay," said Naruto as he took his gloves off and placed them in a container with a strong disinfecting solution to clean them off. He put them in there for a minute before he took them back out and put them back on. He was a surgeon after all so he did keep his workplace as well as his equipment clean and sanitized for future use. It was one of the first things that Faust had taught him and the lesson stuck fairly easily. The operation room was fairly large, four times bigger than a standard hospital, with two side rooms with their own doors connecting them to the main one. The main room had the operating table as well as the tools he needed as well as various medical equipment to assist in surgery. One of the doors was a thick metallic one, this one led into the freezer where he stored all the blood he had collected to be used for transfusions, all sorted by type of course. The other one was simply wooden, and this one led into his personal laboratory, where he performed as well as documented his successful and failed experiments. This room was just as big as the operating room but was more cluttered with various tubes and jars all over. "Now that you are all checked out, shall we head back out?"

"So enlighten me as to where exactly we are heading out to exactly," asked Zabuza as he stood up and stretched to loosen his muscles up a bit. Apparently getting cut open like he was stiffened the muscles, so he needed to loosen up.

"Ah yes," said Naruto as he put his hands behind his back and pulled out two of the four scrolls he was gifted by Koyuki not too long ago. "While I was doing my own mission that I was hired to do, I gained favor with the newly instated Daimyo of the now named Spring Country."

"Where is Spring Country," asked Zabuza with a raised eyebrow, or at least raised area where the eyebrow was usually located since he didn't have any to speak of.

"Ah yes," said Naruto with a chuckle, "good story, long one actually, but a machine was built to eliminate the snow."

"I thought you said it was a long story."

"Oh it is," said Naruto as he pulled out his cane and bopped Zabuza on the top of the head with it. Zabuza rubbed the top of his head as he growled about being treated like a kid there. "But I just wanted to simplify it on the off chance you didn't want me to explain it fully."

"I'm actually curious," said Haku as she pulled out a chair and sat upon it. "Would it explain how exactly you managed to acquire two fully functional Sharingan?"

"Wait," said Zabuza as he held up his hand to stop them from going further with the story, "you have Sharingan now?"

"That I do," said Naruto with a smirk as his eyes changed to show that he did indeed have them. "So are you interested in my story now?"

"Very much so," said Zabuza as he leaned his blade up against the wall and sat down himself, "cause from what I heard there are only two Uchiha left in the world with access to such eyes, as well as Kakashi who has one, but he is still alive and you have two so that eliminates him, and that Uchiha brat is still alive as well, so that leave only one person… So explain exactly how the hell you managed to kill Itachi Uchiha?"

"With pleasure," said Naruto with a grin as he began to recount his story…

(Snow Country- 1 week earlier)

Naruto was standing guard on the ship that housed him as well as a film crew and the very person he had been hired to protect. She had been a handful at first when they had first met, since she had tried to run away from them multiple times, but Naruto had simply been there to cut her off every time that she tried to flee. In the end Koyuki had given up and began to become pissed that she wasn't able to escape him.

He invited her to a nearby bar, where he bought drinks for the both of them. Once she began to drink, Koyuki was more open about her situation and explained that why she didn't want to go back home. She had lost her father when her uncle had him murdered so as to take control of the country, and she had escaped with the help of shinobi that had been hired to get her out of the country to safety and had become an actress over the years. She didn't want to go back since she was afraid that she would suffer the same fate as her father if she went back.

Naruto told her about his own past since they were in the mood to talk openly. He explained how he had been born into nothing, yet he was truly happy since he had his mother in his life to help cope with the cruelty of the world, but he had lost her when he was five and suffered from bullying as well as ridicule twice as much as before when she was still alive, and to make it worse was the fact that there was no one else to help him get over it. He mentioned that the reason he did as he did by helping people was so that no one else had to feel that sort of pain. He even mentioned that if he was able to, that he would sacrifice his power, all that he owned and become poor as he was in his youth once more if it would bring her back. But that was not possible, so he made his mother proud by helping others as he did.

Koyuki took his words to heart, and agreed that she needed to go back and help those who needed that, but she was still afraid of her uncle since he had so many people under his employ that would kill her without remorse on his order. Naruto simply smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder as he stated that that was the exact reason why he was there, since having someone of his skills would be more than enough. They had one more drink before they went, this one they had with the bartender though, since Naruto insisted on it, and once done Naruto paid the bill and they left.

What Naruto didn't tell either of them was that he secretly poisoned the bartender's drink before he drank it. The poison was slow, but lethal since it was a special one he had made and as such he was the only one with the antidote to it. The reason for this was the fact that Naruto was easily aware of the fact that the man had been secretly hired by Doto to poison her. Naruto had been easily aware of the fact since he tasted it when he drunk it. He spiked her drink with the proper antidote so that they could drink in peace since it did them good in the end. And as they left to head back towards the rest of their group, Naruto was clearly aware of the pair of men quietly following them wearing black robes with red clouds on them…

So here they were now, as Koyuki slept in her room so that she would be refreshed for the morning shoot. Sure they were heading back to the palace so that she could reclaim her rightful place as the Daimyo of the country, but they were still shooting a movie as they made their way there. Naruto stood guard in front of her door as he had a little black book of his out and was writing in it. He had two, since one was for writing down his ideas for further use since it was easy to forget things, and the second one was his appointment book since he was requested by plenty of people. The problem with that was that he needed to gather various materials so as to treat people. His powers alone could not heal, but it allowed him to get to the affected areas easily so that he could heal them. He still needed the proper materials, Lucky for him, he had people he got his materials from and paid plenty for their best, which they gladly gave him since he was willing to pay top dollar for them.

Koyuki as well as her manager had been worried about him since he was keeping himself awake with no sleep, but Naruto showed them a pill he made that canceled out the negative effects of lack of sleep. He made it since there were those days where he wanted to finish his research, but drowsiness set in and he had to stop, but not by choice. So as Koyuki slept peacefully since she felt safe with Naruto guarding her, he finished up what he was drawing and closed his book before storing it away for later. He pulled out a special seal that he formed with ink mixed with his own blood and used several of them to seal the door he was guarding shut. While he may know how to make a few powerful seals, he was regretfully nowhere near as good at it as those from the Uzumaki clan were and currently are, but he made due with the few he did know. Once in place, he walked over to the edge of the boat and saw the film crew finishing up their preparations for the morning shoot. Naruto smiled since these people were dedicated to their work since there was an actual threat of being attacked by enemy shinobi and yet they still did their job.

Naruto pulled out his cane and began to walk down the cold shore to his destination. He twirled it as he walked and whistled a tune as he did. It took about ten minutes to reach where he was going, and as he did he saw the small boat that had been tailing them for the past couple of days. Naruto used his foot to kick around the snow until he found a rock. He picked it up and tossed it in his hands a few times before he tossed it towards the only window on the ship.

"And there goes our deposit," said a voice behind Naruto. He turned around and saw two figures standing there behind a tree. One of them was a fairly tall man of fair complexion. He had onyx eyes, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He wore the standard Akatsuki cloak that was black with red clouds and a slashed Konoha forehead protector to symbolize his broken ties with the village. The cloak's high collar obscured his ponytail.

The second man was a very tall, muscular shinobi, and was the taller than the first man. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, green skin. He had small, round, white eyes, 3 sets of curved facial markings under his eyes, gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth.

"Just out of personal curiosity," said Naruto as he placed his cane on his shoulder since he didn't feel any killing intent from them, which was why he wanted to know why they were following him and his group. He was sure that they were not here for the princess, so that simply raised more questions for him. "How much did you pay to rent that boat?"

"Too much," said the shark-like man with a growl as he remembered the negotiations, "Since I'm fairly certain we were swindled by that man."

"Yeah," said Naruto, "and that is the reason I don't rent things. I buy so I don't get swindled and can use said thing as much as I want."

"We are getting off track Kisame," said the dark haired man.

"And you are," asked Naruto with a raised brow.

"I am Itachi Uchiha," said the now named Shinobi.

"The infamous Uchiha from Konoha who killed all his clan except for his brother?"

"The same," said Itachi with a quick nod.

"So what brings the infamous Itachi to follow me all the way out here to freeze in the snow?" asked Naruto since he was still curious as to what the hell was going on but was unable to figure it out. "Do you need medical treatment of any sort? Since if that is the case then we can discuss price. But be warned that all prices are set and are completely nonnegotiable."

"That is not the reason that we are here," said Itachi as he held up a hand to stop the conversation, "we are here on the orders of our leader to recruit you into our organization."

"Which is," asked Naruto since he was still in the dark about it.

"The Akatsuki."

"Ah," said Naruto since he had heard about them as he traveled about. He knew that they were mercenaries of sorts since they were S Ranked shinobi who worked for the highest bidder. "I see."

"So will you accept our invitation," asked Itachi in a monotone voice.

"No," said Naruto simply as he shook his head.

"Any particular reason as to why you don't wish to join us?"

"Because I am not in need to hide like those in your organization." Said Naruto simply, "since you are all S Ranked missing Nin and I am nothing more than a well-known surgeon. I have no need to hide since I answer to no one nor is there a price on my head. Plus the fact that by staying independent I keep all the money I earn for myself instead of having to share it with the group."

"Okay you little shit," said Kisame as he prepared his blade in preparation for a fight. To be honest he was hoping that there was one since the adrenaline would warm up his body since the cold played hell with his blood. "Let me put this in a way that you will understand. Either you work for us or else your career as a doctor ends today where you stand."

"So you have resorted to threatening me now," said Naruto with a sinister grin on his face. Itachi felt a bit unsettled as he saw this, but Kisame only felt his adrenaline begin to rise up more. "That is a bad idea in so many ways."

"Do you really believe you have the ability to take on two S rank shinobi by yourself," asked Itachi in an emotionless voice as he activated his Sharingan. He had been warned to not underestimate Naruto since so many had already and paid with their lives for doing so.

"What is it with you people from clans," said Naruto through gritted teeth, "that you think that you are so much better than those who are not?"

"I don't think in such a way."

"Don't lie to me," said Naruto with even more anger, "for I detest liars. You are so much like your pathetic little brother."

"Don't you dare insult my family," growled Itachi.

"Oh that's rich coming from the man who slaughtered them all!"

"Enough talk. Kisame I leave him to you."

"It's about damn time," said Kisame as he swung his sword at Naruto with enough force to blast the snow away from the immediate area. Naruto easily dodged the blow and tried to use his wires to bind Kisame, but in such cold weather like he was in right now, they were greatly weakened. Plus the fact that Kisame had toughened skin only made it all but impossible to use his wires effectively. So he had to use other skills that he had under his belt.

Kisame used a water jutsu to summon up multiple sharks to attack Naruto, but his wires were at least effective to stop them in midair. But it was only then that Naruto realized that this was a distraction and that Kisame had done this so as to swing at his neck. Naruto didn't flinch as the blade made contact, but he did smile as Kisame's smirk disappeared from his face when he realized that the blade wasn't cutting like it was supposed to.

"What the hell is this," asked Kisame angrily. Naruto smirked as he pulled one of his gloves off. Kisame watched in shock as he saw Naruto's hand change into a black greyish color and used it to grab ahold of Samehada and grabbed ahold of it tightly so that no matter how hard Kisame pulled it would not budge.

"This is an ability known as the Steel Release," said Naruto with a sinister chuckle, "and it is one of five that I possess within me." Naruto then slammed his fist into Kisame's face with enough force to blast him backwards quite a bit. Kisame let go of his blade as he was blasted backwards, to which Naruto stored away for later. He wasn't sure what he would do with it in the end, but that was a thought for later. But he saw Kisame get up from the ground and took one step to attack Naruto again, but he never took a second since his body blew up, leaving nothing but his legs in bloody snow. This was Naruto's Explosion Release, and with it he could make people explode by punching them, but the down side was that he had to have more powerful chakra than the person or object he hit. But what few knew about Kisame was the fact that the man had weak chakra and relied too much on his blades ability to drain others of their own to power him up. Apparently this was a side effect of prolonged use of Samehada.

For years after he had acquired his ability to use blood as a weapon through his blood transfusion, he had continued to research the means to transfer others as well. It took quite some time to perfect the means, with more failures than he was willing to admit, but with his power he was able to do so without negative effects of any sort. He did this since he had a goal in life, one that he could not complete as he was before, so he needed the power to complete it. The problem though was finding those with bloodlines he could experiment with, and he found the perfect subjects in the deceased bodies of several shinobi from all over. Four extinct bloodlines now flowed through his body, in a sense they had been reborn through him and he would use them to accomplish his main goal in life…

"So do you still think I have no chance," said Naruto as he laughed as he saw Itachi begin to walk away a bit.

"Just because you killed Kisame does not mean you can defeat me," said Itachi as he went through the proper hand signals and blew a massive wave of flames at him. Naruto simply used his cane to twirl the wind around him in a manner that extinguished the flames before they got too close to him. He then clicked his fingers, setting up one of his Rooms before with a quick sleight of hand Itachi's eyes were in his hand. Itachi was understandably disturbed by this turn of events since he was literally looking at himself with his own eyes and used his hands clumsily to see if this was some sort of illusion. But he felt the empty sockets where his eyes used to be and began to shake in fear since this was not natural in any way.

"You think because you have these eyes that you automatically win," said Naruto as he pulled out a vial and placed them into it. "Well that didn't really work out for you now did it?"

Naruto then used his cane to smack Itachi hard across the face as Itachi tried to counter his strikes. But it was hard when he was watching all this happen through a warped perspective inside of a vial. Sure he had trained for many different scenarios, but this was one that was never taught, but then again what were the odds of this exact situation happening in the first place? Naruto kept smacking him around hard, all until he made Itachi cough out blood, which Naruto then dipped his cane into. Itachi felt as more of his flood was being sucked out of his body. Naruto used the collected blood to form the blade of a scythe and kicked Itachi over onto his back.

"And so ends the legacy of Itachi Uchiha," said Naruto as he sliced off Itachi's left arm at the shoulder. The man screamed out in pain since it hurt like hell. This was yet another moment that he was not properly ready for since one does not train to cope with sliced off appendages like this.

"My brother will avenge me!" shouted out Itachi defiantly, "he will lead our clan to its former greatness!"

"Not when I'm done with him he won't," said Naruto as he cut the other arm off.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"To be honest here this is your fault for attacking me when I refused to join up with your group. This is why I try not to fight when I can avoid it since I relish in it when I do. I am a doctor, so I know how to make a person suffer in the worst possible ways before their end. But your brother, now that is another subject all together."

"Leave him alone! He has done nothing to you!"

Wrong!" shouted Naruto angrily as he cut off both of Itachi's legs with one swipe. It was only because of Naruto's Room ability that was still up and going that Itachi was still alive since he would have passed out from the pain and then bled to death if it wasn't. "Your brother mocked me for having no clan to call my own! He beat me bloody for so much as being anywhere near him since he claimed that I was so beneath him! He mocked me more when I lost everything I cared about in life stating that some low clan-less nobody such as me should take it as a sign and just end my own life! And to make it all worse, he used his fucking eyes that he unlocked somehow to try and manipulate me into killing myself with a broken shard of glass!"

"You lie! Sasuke would never do any of that!"

"Remain in denial all you wish," said Naruto as he stepped off of Itachi's chest and picked up one of his amputated arms. This one had a summoning symbol on it. "But in the end it makes no difference to me. I will make your brother suffer and leave him a broken man. His death will not come by my hand, but he will surely wish it had been, just like you." Naruto said that last bit before he began to walk away from Itachi's stump of a body.

"Where are you going?" asked Itachi as he wiggled his body around to try and do something, but he wasn't able to move so good with nothing but stumps where his arms and legs used to be.

"Throwing you to the wolves as many have done to me," said Naruto as he continued to keep walking. He took the arm and placed it into a scroll to analyze later as well as the Sharingan eyes. Itachi was blind and helpless in this situation since no one other than Kisame and Naruto knew he was even there. Yet Naruto was gone and Kisame was dead so he was fucked. And to make matters worse, he heard growling from multiple sources around him, but since he was now officially blind since the Room was no longer in effect he was unable to see what was making the sounds. But he wondered no more since the wolves that had surrounded his body charged forward and began to tear him apart to feast on his flesh as he screamed out in pain and horror. And yet, no one was around to hear him scream…

(Current Time)

"Dear Kami," said Haku since that was all she could say as she heard how her boyfriend had utterly decimated the two shinobi that had come for him. It was true that she had seen Naruto fight and kill people in various ways, but this was a whole new level of gore that she didn't know he was capable of. Now why most women would break up with such a man since he seemed to be insane, Haku had all but been raised by Zabuza who was nearly as bloody as Naruto was when it came to killing so it didn't bother her in the slightest. In fact it made her smile more since she knew that those who tried to hurt her would feel his wrath and that was not going to end well for them.

"I second that," said Zabuza as he heard Naruto finish the story. "I take back what I said on the bridge kid. You scare me shitless most of the time."

"Glad to see that I can make someone of your reputation scared," said Naruto as he leaned forward on his cane since he was still standing this whole time as he told his story.

"So what did you do with the parts you took from Itachi?" asked Haku curiously since she wanted to know why he would do such a thing.

"Well the eyes you can plainly see I implanted into myself, but not directly."

"What do you mean?"

"I essentially liquefied them to their genetic base level and then injected my eyes so that I could gain the ability to change my eyes back and forth as I wish since it makes it easier to use without the whole constant drain of chakra hindrance. I'm not like Kakashi of Konoha with his covered up one."

"Didn't that hurt," asked Zabuza as he winced a bit after hearing that Naruto had injected something into his eye. Just the mental image alone was painful to think about.

"It would have," chuckled Naruto, "if I had not experimented on myself a while back and tweaked my nerves so that I don't feel pain unless I want to, and boy let me tell you that _that_ was painful."

"Stop," said Zabuza who at this point had enough of hearing about this kind of stuff. "So now what do we do?"

"Well those scrolls I gave you make us all citizens of Spring Country, so let's head there and find a place to call home. Plus I can open a proper facility that people will come to instead of having to go to the people since it's becoming a bit of a nuisance sometimes and it would be nice to just relax in an office instead of just walking into a town and waiting for someone to come out of the woodworks and request aid."

"But what use do you have for a building since this operating room of yours is in another dimension all together?" asked Zabuza since Naruto had told him that a while back, but while he had been skeptical at first about it, but Naruto proved him wrong by showing that the place had no exits other than the door he could conjure up that went to so many different places that he had been before so he had no room for argument since he couldn't deny the facts that were in front of him.

"Simply appearances," said Naruto as he conjured up the fore thought of door to lead them to an area near the capital of Spring Country.

"But how are we going to afford a home. I don't have that type of cash just lying around since most of my funds went into staying hidden along with Haku and the Demon Brothers."

"I'll lend you the money to get a place of your own but it will be your job to pay me back in due time or else I will shove your head up your urethra this time. Try breathing in your piss hole."

Zabuza lost all color in his face as he heard this and simply nodded to say he agreed to the terms without question. He silently cursed himself though since he had repeatedly hoped for Haku to find a man strong enough to protect her since he did care about her enough, but this man far surpassed that bar he had set and had in fact broke it with his knee. But at least Haku was happy so he would keep his mouth shut. Now if only he could find a woman for himself to settle down with, he thought as he walked through the door, followed by Haku and then Naruto as he shut the door behind him…

(Mist Country)

A sexy red haired woman was looking over a map of the area as she planned out the next battle. All of a sudden she sneezed for no reason, and she wiped her nose as she wondered just where the hell that came from….

(Iwa)

Onoki was sitting at his desk sipping at his tea as he thought on present matters. He had just gotten a scroll that was sent every few months to register those that he was sending to the Chunin exams in another village. Now while this wasn't usually a problem for them since it was a common thing that happened three to four times a year but what was worrying him was the fact that this time it was Konoha that was hosting them. He had not forgotten the fact that it was ROOT shinobi that tried to kill him as well as kidnap his granddaughter to most likely use her to breed more shinobi and kunoichi for her bloodline.

Now what made matters worse was that the very same granddaughter of his was up for the Chunin exams alongside her team. But Onoki feared for her safety even though she was with a squad since they would be in enemy territory where many things could go wrong and he could legally do nothing if it did. Kurotsuchi had been looking forward to this for quite some time and had trained hard for it, so he was so very hesitant to tell her that she wasn't going for her own safety. Now if only she had someone who she trusted who was far more powerful to protect her…

It was at that moment that he smiled to himself as he mentally slapped himself for not thinking of this before. He knew of just the person to help with this…

Naruto, or as he was known throughout the land, The Surgeon of Death…

The boy was extremely powerful from what he himself had been able to see, which wasn't a lot mind you but from what he saw alone he showed that he had potential and skills that far exceeded any Genin around. The boy was perfect since he was not registered to any shinobi village nor was he a ranked shinobi so he could easily pose as one if needed to be. Plus he was sure Kurotsuchi would love the chance to spend time with her savior if able.

She had changed the day she had been save by Naruto, since she had upped her training exponentially so as to not be put in a situation such as that one again since it was very unlikely that Naruto would save her again like he had if it did. Yet while she trained herself day in and day out to become stronger, she would always blush or giggle whenever Naruto himself came to the village for things or to help heal those who paid him. Onoki saw the clear signs of a crush and thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to have them get to know each other. Who knows, maybe they would hit it off well enough and get married so the boy would join their village properly. That would boost their reputation immensely to have someone of his caliber within their ranks, but this was all wishful thinking really.

So with a smirk on his face, he wrote out the same thing on several scrolls and called for his best Hunter Nin to come forward. He handed each of them a scroll and told them to hunt down Naruto and deliver the message he had wrote out…

(Konoha – 2 weeks later)

Minato sat alone at his desk, all the while deep in thought about the news that had been told to him just recently. He had been happy to see that his daughter and her team were back safe and sound from their mission, but he was pissed that things did not go as planned. It was true that he knew that the mission was far more dangerous than the client had mentioned thanks to Jiraiya's spy network, and so he sent his daughter and her team since they were some of the most powerful Genin he had at the time. The plan was for them to aid the people of wave and then they would become so grateful for the assistance that they would agree to Minato's terms for a trading contract in honor of the help from their 'hero' which he had hoped would be Naruko, but that was not how things played out at all since a third party had swooped in an ended the life of the tyrannical businessman Gato instead of any of the Konoha shinobi so the people were grateful towards that person and not Konoha. Hell they named the bridge after the man in gratitude!

Sure Squad 7 had been ambushed near the start of the mission, but they handled the Demon Brothers quite well without any trouble on their end, as well as the first fight they had with Zabuza before they were tricked by a masked kunoichi and his paralyzed body was take to recover elsewhere. But when victory had been all but assured the second time they fought with Zabuza about to be killed by Kakashi, and the kunoichi he had with him restrained and nearly ready for transport back to the village so as to breed more of her bloodline, things had all gone to hell so very fast. And the name of the person who screwed with his plans only pissed him off immensely when he heard it.

Naruto…

Minato knew exactly who the boy was when he was told the name, and yet he kept his emotions in check so as to not give anything away. That boy had been a nuisance since he was born since his mother Moka had continuously requested aid from him to help them survive, but he did no such thing. He had impregnated the woman in an effort to acquire money from her rich family, not to spend his own on a child he didn't give two shits about since he was useless. Hell, he personally signed the paperwork to keep the boy out of the academy since he believed that the boy had no potential in the slightest and was even planning on having Danzo kidnap him to turn him into a ROOT shinobi so that the boy would simply disappear and his failed attempt at easy money would be forever erased from the public eye. But that never came to be because the boy had simply disappeared from the village of his own volition, and Minato couldn't be happier since now his wife Kushina would never just stumble upon hi and if the gods were truly blessing him he would simply die on his own.

But now his images of the boy had drastically changed. What Kakashi and his squad reported to him was very troubling to hear. Not only was the boy not dead like he had hoped, but he had told Naruko of their relation to each other, which luckily for him he played it off as someone lying to get into her head as a form of distraction and she bought it. He would have simply sent ROOT shinobi to secretly eliminate him, but the fact that the boy had a bloodline unlike anything he as well as anyone else had ever seen was puzzling. He had spent countless hours researching all known bloodlines, and while there were numerous ones, none of them involved weaponizing blood like Naruto had done on the bridge. He looked into the boy's family, since even though he was an unwanted bastard child to their name he still had their genetics and they couldn't change that and found nothing of the sort. So where did he acquire such power?

Orochimaru's attempts at transferring bloodlines came to mind, but that would only work if he had a sample of it to transfer and this one was new altogether so there was no samples to take and experiment with. But to add the dressing on this suck salad, Naruto was the infamous Surgeon of Death that roamed the Elemental Countries and healed people. He was well liked all over as well as the fact that he had no bounty on his head so Minato couldn't just kill him since that would just be a waste of a rare bloodline. What he needed to do was find a way to lure the boy here where he had the home field advantage and capture him. Once captured it would be fairly easy for him to have a Yamanaka to alter his mind to see Konoha as his home once more.

But now he had to think about how exactly was he going to do just that?

(Spring Country)

The past two weeks had been fairly busy for Naruto and his group. The three of them searched for their own places to live, with Naruto and Haku settling on a quaint little one story house and Zabuza moved into his own apartment. Once settled in Naruto had spent the rest of his money, except for his materials funding which he kept separate at all times so as to not spend it by accident, to buy the furniture that was needed for not only both places, but a small office building he rented so as to officially have a place of business. He had the sign put up, and a bell placed atop the door that would alert him to anyone arriving. If he wasn't there then or was unable to get to the person in need, he had appointment cards that he placed in a container that stuck to the window outside that could be dropped into the mail slot so he could put them into his log. He changed the one week calendar he had visible since he posted it on the window as well of his available days every Sunday, and had a sign warning people that his hours were subject to change.

In the week and a half since he opened the door to his new office, he had numerous clients appear for all sets of problems, each that he was able to heal with no problem. It was at this point that he figured that he needed a secretary, and he found a young orphan girl named Yuna who was looking to make money to survive. He showed her what to do, which was fairly easy, and he even renovated the back area which had been empty until now, to be a live in space so she had a place to sleep along with a mini fridge, a cot, and a hot plate with some dishes to use. Yuna was happy, which put a smile on Naruto's face since he liked to help.

But today was different. Today Naruto had woken up from his slumber, unwrapped Haku's arm from around him since she was a bit clingy when they slept in the same bed, and did his usual morning routine to make himself presentable to the world. He took one last look at Haku, who was still asleep, and smiled since she looked as peaceful as she did sexy in her underwear. Now one may think that these two have been screwing nonstop, but to be honest, the both of them were still virgins since they were not quite ready to take that plunge yet. In time they would be, but not quite yet. And it seemed that Haku was more ready than she was letting on since it seemed as though she was getting far clingier as the days went on and Naruto would always have to untangle himself from her.

But today he went to his office and saw a scroll, several in fact, with the seal of Iwa's kage on them all in his mailbox which was outside the door. So he took them inside with him to read. He wondered what the old man had sent since this was an official scroll and not a personal message like he would normally get from people. He just hoped that it wasn't another attempt to ask him to join the village since he had explained multiple times to multiple people that he wanted to remain free to roam and help those who needed it.

What he read made him raise an eyebrow since the request was strange. He wanted Naruto to take the place of one of the Genin in Kurotsutchi's squad to protect her from those in Konoha who would use the event as an opportunity to capture her for her bloodline. Naruto read the other scrolls as well and saw that they were all the same thing so he figured that Onoki had sent the same message with multiple messengers in an effort to find him faster. That was understandable since he was usually on the move so it was fairly hard to track him down.

Naruto thought about what to do for a bit before he made a decision. He had always meant to go back to the village at least once in his life to visit his mother's grave since he had left without saying goodbye to her. And now he had a valid reason to go back, so he would take it. Naruto activated the summoning seal that was on the back of his hand, doing so summoned up a crow that landed on his desk. Naruto had used the seal that had been on Itachi's arm to summon up a crow a week ago and signed the contract with them. While they were at first pissed that their previous summoner was killed since in they were attracted to a person with a dark aura of pain and hatred, they saw that Naruto's aura of such things far exceeded Itachi so they were happy to call Naruto their new summoner. Naruto wrote out his response to Onoki's request, but on the condition that he could bring Haku along as well since she wanted to test herself in the exams as well. She had told him this a while back, that she was essentially born a missing Nin since she was hated in Mist for her bloodline and as such was never able to become a ranked Nin or show others what she could do. So why not kill two birds with one stone here since he could do the job that was asked, Haku gets what he wants, and he can visit his mother's grave while in the village.

So with that, Naruto opened up his logbook and checked out just who exactly he was helping today…

**(A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I wrote out the fight between Naruto and Itachi since someone had complained in a PM that it was a quote 'retarded mistake' to just say Naruto killed him without telling exactly how he did it. Now while I don't agree with the insults in that pm, I did agree with what they had to say about it. Now while many will think that the fight was too quick, or that Itachi never got a chance to use his full power in the fight. Well that is true, but the reason for that is quite simple…**

**Naruto is not a shinobi in this story!**

**He is a Surgeon with the will to kill those who would threaten or hurt him.**

**"There are some things that can beat smartness and foresight? Awkwardness and stupidity can. The best swordsman in the world doesn't need to fear the second best swordsman in the world; no, the person for him to be afraid of is some ignorant antagonist who has never had a sword in his hand before; he doesn't do the thing he ought to do, and so the expert isn't prepared for him; he does the thing he ought not to do; and often it catches the expert out and ends him on the spot."**

**This is a Mark Twain Quote. Naruto was never trained to be a shinobi by anyone. The person he trained under was a madman of a doctor and so he had to learn how to fight on his own. So he does not do as shinobi do and fight fair or with honor in this story. No he gets right down to the point and goes for the crippling blow so his opponent can't retaliate. Like a doctor should, he works fast and efficiently to eliminate the problem, and since he knew who Itachi was and what he was capable of, being infamous and all for the slaughter of his family, Naruto quickly removed Itachi's advantage, which were his eyes.**

**Now I don't know about you, but I'm willing to bet actual money that if your eyes were removed in a way that you were still able to see out of them and saw your own body, it would disorientate the hell out of you and you would not be able to fight at your peak since you have no way to aim your attack and the whole situation is odd. So for any and all who question why the fight was so one sided, this is for you since I know you are going to say something about it. So until next chapter!)**


	3. Pre-Exam Events

**(A/N: Before you start reading this chapter, I would like to address the user 'OmegaRealism' for a bit, since this person, whoever he or she may be since I can't tell gender based of a name alone, is kind of an ass. When I posted a chapter a few months ago, this person went on to state that they were done with my stories and went on to insult all other Fanfic readers by stating that they were the only person whose reviews meant anything and how I lost them. Yet now this person is back and is telling me to update faster while insulting me as well. You do know I have a life right? A good job, friends to visit and help out when it is needed? Plus I need to be in the mood to write, and like a lot of writers on this site there is a gap between chapters since it takes time to think up the best parts and put them into the proper words…**

**Or maybe you are right… maybe it's my own fault for being as they quoted 'a lazy fat ass', but to be honest I don't think that has a damn thing to do with writing since weight is not a factor when you type at all. But to be honest I don't care what they say, I'll write my stories when I please as is my right to do so, and if you don't like it, well then who cares? Plus now on the upside I figured out how to block them so that they can no longer post insulting reviews so it's done. True they could sign in as someone else so as to continue to troll me, but it is no problem to me.**

**So without further ado, the next chapter!)**

Naruto was in his office sitting down and updating his logbook as he smiled to himself. He had just went and made a house call to a young boy no older than five years old who had traveled by himself for several days to find him. His mother had fallen ill, and the doctor they had was not sure exactly what was wrong with her. He had tried to do what he could, but it wasn't good enough and he had told the boy that she was most likely going to die. And as to be expected from such a young child when they hear such grave news, the boy cried over the fact that he would lose his only parent since his father had died in a mine collapse a year earlier.

One of the other patients in the clinic had off handedly mentioned Naruto as the miracle maker that the world knew his as and how he could easily heal her if he was here to do so. The boy heard what the man had to say and was immediately out the door and soon the town itself in search of Naruto. But even though the town he hailed from was not that far from the Spring Capital, it was just that he was young and had a terrible sense of direction so it took longer than it should. The boy had finally gotten the proper directions from an elderly man who himself was heading to meet Naruto for some medical help and so he finally made it to his intended destination with the man's help.

Once there, Naruto helped the elderly man first, who was having back issues that were quite easy to fix. Once the man was healthy and gone, he asked the boy about what exactly he needed. The boy explained that his mother was sick and the doctor was unsure as to why and so could not heal her from what ailed her. The kid opened his bag and dumped out a few rocks that were shining blue as payment since he believed that they were valuable and he had nothing else to offer up as payment. Naruto took one in his hand and quickly conjured up a lead container to put them in. He asked the kid where he had gotten the rocks, which the boy explained that they were mined in the tunnels that his father worked in no too long ago.

Naruto explained to the young boy that the rocks were glowing because of radioactivity, and they were most likely the reason that his mother was sick. The shinobi world was unaware of such things, and to be quite honest Naruto was glad about it since if they somehow managed to find a means to weaponize it as people had done long ago according to Faust, the world would literally be set on fire since they would be used by one village or another to obliterate another. He saw that the boy was confused by that word, so he explained that the rocks were poisonous in the sense that being around it made you sick in a manner that doctors could not heal. He had seen the looks of worry on the boy's face, but had quelled his fear by telling the boy that he had the means to heal her, and went to go and get what he needed to heal her.

Once all essentials were gathered, he piggybacked the boy back to his home since he was faster as well as had a better sense of direction entirely. Once he got there, he told the boy to remain out of the house, and to remain so no matter what he heard. The boy had nodded his head in understanding. Naruto had to decontaminate her of the radiation before he could operate on her in his operating room. He injected her with the serum to begin the process after warning her that it would hurt like hell. Once the medicine entered her body, she began to scream out in pain as she felt like her body was bathed in liquid magma. Her screams echoed through the town, which caused many people to come to her aid, but the boy was there to stop them from entering on the orders of Naruto himself. The medicine essentially made the radiation that had seeped deep into her body crawl to the surface. From their Naruto was able to simply drain it out.

Once she was fully decontaminated, he took her into the operating room and once there he was able to remove as well as replace the damaged tissue on the organs within her. In no time at all she was healthy and ready to continue living like she had never been sick to begin with. Once healed, he gave her two weeks' worth of medicine to help her fully recover from any lingering effects. She had been thankful for him helping her, but was concerned since she had no money to pay for his services. Naruto was infamously known as one who made his patients pay in either cash or their lives, and she unfortunately did not have the cash.

Naruto simply smirked at her and told her not to worry since he was not charging her for this. She asked him why, and he told her simply that he had lost his mother when he was five years old and was alone in the world. He didn't want the boy to suffer the same fate so he had healed her, but he warned her that he had a reputation to uphold so tell people that she paid him or else he would be back. As he left, he told the boy that his mother would be okay, but before he left he asked for the rest of the shiny rocks so as to dispose of them properly so no one else got hurt. It took a bit, but the boy gave him all the rocks and thanked him for helping his mother.

Naruto took the rocks and used his powers to grind them into a fine powder. For quite some time he had been working on a poison for an opponent he would face in the future. And while many would think that it was Minato he made it for, it was not since it was intended for another opponent entirely. He was missing the one piece to perfect it, and the radioactive stones had been just the thing to finish his deadly concoction. And now that it was completed, he put it in a special syringe and placed it in a special container that he then put into the freezer so as to preserve it.

Once he finished up his little side project, he had returned home, and as such events had caught up to the present…

Naruto had been waiting patiently for the reply from the Tsuchikage, and he was not disappointed in his long wait since the note finally came. Onoki had agreed to his terms, and requested that he arrive in Iwa as soon as possible so that they could speak about the plans for the upcoming Chunin exam they would be helping with. Naruto smiled as he told Yuna to mind the place and to let people know he was going to be gone for a while. He then pulled out a small stack of bills so that she could buy what she needed in his absence. Then he went home and told Haku that they were heading out to Iwa, and as he announced that he conjured up the door to his operating room as per usual and they walked through it. They stayed in the operating room for a few minutes, which wasn't really necessary at all since it only took fifteen seconds for him to summon another door. Haku simply took this moment to kiss him passionately while they were alone, but in the end they stopped and stepped through the door that opened up not too far from Iwa itself.

The guards on duty at the front gate saw the door appear and smiled since they knew who exactly it was that had made it appear in the first place. Naruto had a standing agreement with Onoki which was simply to never use the door to infiltrate the village and he had free passage into the village whenever he wanted as long as he used the front door to do so. And to this day Naruto had done as asked since in all honesty he had no need to sneak into the village at all. He was not a spy for anyone since he was a neutral party in the politics of the world, being a doctor instead of a shinobi to any village. He only ever came to the villages to heal people incapable of coming to him as well as to buy medicinal ingredients.

Naruto walked towards the guards as he twirled his cane in his hand, where he then handed one of them the scroll given to him and continued to walk towards the Kage's office. Along the way he waved at the people who saw him as he walked towards his destination. A few people asked for his medical help, which he said he would but as per usual it would cost them. But eventually he and Haku made it to their destination, where they saw Onoki smoking on a pipe. Naruto had prescribed his some medicinal herbs that were meant to be smoked so as to calm and relax the one who smoked them. This helped him to relax his body as well as clear his mind so as to think clearly and not stress himself so as to screw up his back again.

"Hello gramps," said Naruto as he walked into the room. He used his wires to pull out two chairs which he as well as Haku sat down on.

"Hello Naruto," said Onoki as he tapped the ashes of his pipe into a small tray that he used to collect them. He was far too calm to respond to the 'gramps' remark since Naruto always made it towards him. Naruto respected him to listen to his rules when in the village and that was good enough for him. Plus the herbs he smoked made it nearly impossible to feel anger for a while after he smoked them, so there was that too.

"So we are here as requested," said Naruto with a smile. He had always respected Onoki since he had first met the man since he was willing to put himself in harm's way to protect his family. He already lost his children and so he took it upon himself to raise their daughter as best he can so she could grow strong and defeat anyone who would come after her in the future. "So where is our 'squad mate' at right now?"

"Ah," said Onoki with a smirk, "she should be here shortly. I had one of my men tell her to come here not too long ago."

And as if right on cue, Kurotsuchi walked into the room, fully dressed in Genin shinobi gear as well as a pack filled with essentials for the trip to Konoha.

"I'm here and ready to go," said Kurotsuchi, who was giddy inside over the fact that she would be traveling with her crush and made plans to make a move on him during the trip. If all went as planned she would acquire him as a boyfriend, and nothing would stop her. "Has Akatsuchi gotten packed yet? I don't see him here ready to go."

"Well about that…" started Onoki with a bit of a nervous chuckle. He had never gotten around to explaining that Naruto was in a relationship so her plans to try and snag him into one for herself were not possible. "He will not be accompanying you for these Chunin exams."

"So who is our third member," asked Kurotsuchi with a raised eyebrow. She had already known that their third member was being replaced by Naruto, which didn't bother her so much, but to hear that the second one was being replaced as well came as a surprise.

"Hello there," said Haku as she stood up and faced her before she politely bowed, "My name is Haku Momochi."

"Nice to meet you Haku," said Kurotsuchi with a smile as she bowed as well. Now while on the outside she seemed happy about this, on the inside she was absolutely livid. The plan was to try and seduce Naruto on the way to Konoha, and it would have been easy since the third person was supposed to be a male and now it was not. For all she knew this bitch was trying to make a move on her man and she would be damned if she let this pretty little bitch get what was hers!

Haku saw the rage that was in her eyes as she made an educated guess on why exactly they had that in the first place. She knew that Kurotsuchi was in love with her boyfriend and was probably planning on trying to seduce him on this trip. Haku could only smirk as she saw this since Naruto was already her boyfriend and this bitch could deal with it.

"So now that you ladies have gotten acquainted as such," said Naruto as he clapped his hands together and stood up from his seat, "I am going to spend the day healing people while I am in town."

"Shouldn't we be heading out towards Konoha," asked Kurotsuchi in confusion. She was unaware of his ability to conjure doors so as to fast travel all over the elemental countries. People knew he had such an ability, since he was not hiding it from people. He just didn't tell everyone he met and the only people who knew he was able to do so were his patients. "If we wish to make it in time we need to leave by tonight."

"Not really," said Naruto, "since I can easily get us there in about fifteen minutes."

"How?" asked Kurotsuchi with a look of shock on her face since she had only ever known one person who could do something like that, and Naruto was not Minato Namikaze so he was not capable of teleporting as far as she knew.

"I have my ways," said Naruto with a shrug, "gramps there knows how I can. So it's a bit surprising that you don't know about it. But you'll just have to wait until tomorrow for that. So gramps, is the usual room available?"

"I have notified the hotel in advance so they know that you are coming." Said Onoki with a smile. Every time Naruto came to Iwa, he stayed in the same room so that people knew where to find him while there. It wasn't their best room, but Naruto didn't really care for that kind of thing. He had grown up poor so the room he was able to reserve was good enough for him. Even thought there was a single bed Naruto was used to sleeping with Haku so it was not a problem.

"Good," said Naruto with a goofy grin. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some money to make and people to help while I'm here. So let's meet up at the front gate at nine in the morning. That way we can eat breakfast before we head out towards Konoha." And as he said that, he walked out of the room to do as he said. Haku followed suit since she was going to do a bit of shopping while here since she had not been in one of the major villages in her lifetime and thought to take the opportunity to shop around while here.

As they both left, Kurotsuchi groaned to herself since she had gotten up early to pack her stuff she would need, only to find out they weren't even leaving until tomorrow so she had more time than she expected. But the groans quickly turned to growls as her eye twitched at the idea of another woman trying to take what she deemed as hers. She looked at her grandfather with anger in her eyes since he had not told her about the women when the plans for the Chunin exam came up and she was going to be fairly vocal about it…

(Several hours later)

Naruto had done as he said he would do and visited the people who needed medical attention and healed them. Lucky for him there was not anyone who needed major surgery; they just wanted his help since he could heal things that took months to heal from in hours. So once all those who needed help were healed, and the money owed was paid Naruto made his way to the room that the hotel reserved for him.

It was there that he was gifted a sight that he would not soon forget. Haku was there in sexy lingerie as she had waited for him. Apparently she was tired of him not reacting to her subtle advances and was just going to be blunt about it and take what she wanted from him. Plus the fact that she had seen another woman want her boyfriend for herself and she knew that she needed to 'stake her claim' so to speak. So within moments of Naruto entering the room, she latched her lips onto his own. Mere moments after that she had all but figuratily ripped his clothes off his body to get at the part she was lusting after, and when she saw it with her own eyes she was shocked at what she saw. His dick was fairly big and thick as hell, and the mere sight of it made her even wetter than she already was from fingering herself as she waited for him to come back to the room for the night. It was hard to believe one of his size existed, but the man was a miracle worker so he probably enhanced himself using his abilities as well as his medical expertise, and honestly she didn't care if he did since the end results were very satisfying to her.

Naruto had to honestly admit to himself over time that he was fairly oblivious when it came to women. Sure he fell in love with Haku, but his mind was usually thinking about such things like various means to heal people, rare medicinal herbs and where to acquire them as well as their use, and a small part of his mind was consumed in rage against the very people who had ruined his childhood and taken his happiness away in his youth. This did not leave him with a lot of time to think on such things like the pleasures of the flesh, but right now that was all he could think about as Haku slowly, yet very sensually, took off what little she had on before she laid on the bed and beckoned him towards her with a single finger…

While this was happening, Kurotsuchi had snuck into the hotel past the night shift crew, which was easy seeing that there was not many of them. She had come this night in an attempt to make her move on Naruto so that the bitch he came with would back the fuck off of her man once she laid claim to him with her body. Sure she would have liked to have taken this whole relationship slower with dates and getting to know the man before she fucked his brains out, but the variable that was this strange woman forced her hand and she had to make her move now or never. She blushed to herself as she thought about what she was about to do, as a bit of fluids began to leak from her precious place in anticipation. She had bought some skimpy underwear for this very occasion that barely covered anything, and she knew that one look at her fabulous body and Naruto would be hers.

As she finally made it to his room, she took out a lock pick and began to pick the lock to the door since it was late at night and she was not expected at this hour. She was just glad that the woman who came with him was in another room all together and that she herself had been in this room while Naruto was here since he had treated her hear from a few cuts and bruises. But as she finally managed to pick the lock and slowly as well as quietly opened the door, she heard something that sounded like a thud against the wall.

Kurotsuchi quietly walked in and closed the door behind her as she made her way past the sitting room. Turning round I noticed the light coming from the crack around the edges of Jake's bedroom door. She crept across the room as quietly as she possibly could and stood silently outside the door to the bedroom itself. Turning her head she brought her left ear close to the door and listened to what was behind it.

At first she heard nothing, but then a few seconds later there was an unmistakable groan. Kurotsuchi knew that sound all too well; she had been doing enough of them herself over the last few days as she pleasured herself to the thoughts of Naruto becoming hers. Again a few seconds later, she heard the groan sound from within Naruto's room. She listened more intently now since she was truly hoping that she was just hearing things and it was not what it seemed. She could hear heavy breathing and a gentle tap of something on the wall in the room.

A few quiet moments went by, then she heard Haku, whose voice she could easily recognize, in a low deep moaning voice say, "Oh fuck. Eat meeeeee."

Kurotsuchi took a step back from the door as she heard that and felt her heart jump a beat. They were fucking...She was too late…

Creeping back against the door, but being careful not to press against it and alert them that she was there, Kurotsuchi continued to listen to them. Haku continued to breathe so loud that Kurotsuchi could hear every intake and exhale. Her groans of pleasure grew louder and more frequent with every passing second.

"Eat me Naruto."

She pictured the scene behind this door. _Her _Naruto with his face buried between that young girls legs, his mouth and tongue lapping at her young cunt, probing deep inside it. Haku lying there with her legs open, looking down at Naruto as he sucked and licked her. He should be doing those things to her, not that bitch in the room!

"Oh Naruto...that's so good," she again groaned out in pleasure. This went on for several minutes, all of which made Kurotsuchi blush as she just stood there and listened for reasons that she could not fully understand. The moans kept getting louder and the sounds of breathing even deeper as she just stood there and felt her body get hotter as she continued to just listen.

"Shove your fingers in me Naruto."

Kurotsuchi felt a huge rush of excitement shoot through her whole body for some unknown reason as she listened to Haku telling Naruto what she wanted, then, "OOOOHHHHHHH." It was the kind of groan that only someone in the midst of sex would make a deep hard satisfying sound.

Standing there and finally feeling too hot and bothered from what she was hearing, she let her hands wander under her shirt and then over her breasts and started to pinch on her nipples. Her pussy was getting wet and she was without a doubt getting turned on listening to this.

After several moments of listening to Haku being pleasured by Naruto's clearly talented fingers and tongue, Kurotsuchi again heard her voice, breathless and low, but it was clear and unmistakable.

"Naruto...I...want...your...big...cock!"

Kurotsutchi's eyes widened and without thinking about it, she cupped both her hands around her breasts and squashed them together. She listened intently as the creaking of the bed and noise of them moving around wafted from the room even through the closed door.

"You want it hard baby?" Said Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto, fuck my little pussy hard. Show me how much of a man you really are."

"Oh yeah...I will babe."

"Yeah. Do it good, fill me up with your big cock."

"Oh I love it when you talk like that."

Kurotsuchi just stood there listening to the pair of them as Haku took Naruto inside her. Within seconds her groans had turned into muffled screams. Clearly either Haku or Naruto had their hands over her mouth, muffling the cries of pleasure that threatened to get out.

"MUUFFFFFHHHHHHH"

"Oh yeah baby...take my cock," Naruto moaned out.

Kurotsutchi's mind went crazy listening to the sounds from behind that door. Naruto was right now between that girl's legs, pushing that huge cock, which she could only imagine just how gif it was in her mind, inside her, filling her young pussy with his enormous fucker. Her pussy was on fire and she had to reach her hands under her clothes and started playing with her wet cunt. The sounds from within the room grew louder and harder by the second. She could hear their bodies slapping together, the sound of the bed knocking rhythmically against the wall. Haku clearly had her mouth still covered but the screams of pleasure just grew more intense even with her mouth covered.

Occasionally Kurotsuchi would hear Naruto quietly say something to her like 'Oh fuck your pussy is so tight baby,' Or 'Take my cock deep.' The loud slapping noises just grew louder and the pace of their fucking was clearly intense by this point. The knocking of the bed on the wall got quicker as Naruto fucked Haku harder. If she was able to hear this clearly from the door that was on the opposite end of the bedroom, she could only wonder what someone in the next hotel room over was hearing and could only hope that there was no one there at the moment to complain about it.

Outside the closed door Kurotsuchi was becoming a wreck. She was half bent over with her hand probing deep up her now sopping wet pussy. She had to hold her other hand over her mouth to try to stop any noises from escaping. Her heart beat raced and her breathing had become very irregular. She felt light headed, as though she was floating along on a cloud. In her mind she was imagining what was happening in that room. Naruto banging his whole cock inside that girl's pussy, giving her the damn good fucking that Kurotsuchi was now so very desperate for.

"Gonna cum baby. Where do you want it?"

"Cum inside me. Fill me up so that I can feel you inside me all night."

Kurotsuchi heard Naruto groan out, coupled with the sounds of the furious slapping of bodies as his thrust got faster as he was close to finishing. And just as quickly as the rapid thrusts started, they just abruptly stopped as she heard Haku moan as her pussy was filled like she wanted to be.

"ohhhhhhhhh fuccccckkkkk."

She pounded her fingers up her pussy, hard and fast, as she listened to Naruto moaning in ecstasy, shooting his load from his balls into the bitch who stole her man. She wondered if he had just fired his spunk over Haku or if he had blown his entire load inside her. She felt her legs get very weak and could feel her pussy contracting around her fingers. Her insides filled with her juices and she practically gushed a puddle onto the floor. Inside the room the sounds of heavy breathing continued and she could still make out Haku's muffled groans as Naruto continued to pound into her. At this point Kurotsuchi was not able to stand this anymore and quietly made her way out of the hotel room since if she stayed any more than she would break the door down and essentially have her way with Naruto no matter what that bitch Haku said or even did. And even though Haku had gotten Naruto to sleep with her first, she would still win his heart one way or another, since she had a few tricks up her sleeve…

(The next morning)

Naruto and Haku were already at the front gate of Iwa when Onoki and his granddaughter arrived themselves. Kurotsutchi's eye twitched as she saw Haku practically glowing as she stood there with a smile on her face since she was in a fairly good mood today.

"So where is the person who will play the part of our 'jonin instructor'" said Naruto, while air quoting that last bit.

"Well my initial idea was to have Han or Roshi do it," said Onoki with a sigh since it had been his first idea but recent events had made him think otherwise, "but I don't trust those in Konoha to not already know of their status as Jinchuriki and try and capture them while there. I am not going to just hand over what villages kill people for so easily."

Now while the world thought that Iwa was a village that hated their jinchuriki like they were made to believe, that was the furthest thing from the truth. Their so called hatred for both Han and Roshi was an elaborate cover story, the likes that had fooled the rest of the villages. They made it seem this way so that those who tried to offer them a 'better' life were tricked and captured so that they would know just who were the ones to send them in the first place so to eliminate the threat at its source. And so far this tactic had worked as the two of them stuck to themselves and had gotten strong in as they trained in isolation to sell the lie of hatred to others.

"So who is our chaperone?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"That would be Eagle here," said Onoki as a masked ANBU appeared next to them and politely bowed.

"Hey Brian," said Naruto casually which made Onoki look shocked since an ANBU's identity were kept secret to all but their commander and the Kage of their respective village. So to hear someone who didn't even live in the village know one of their identities was a bit unsettling.

"How do you know who this man is," asked Onoki in all seriousness since he hoped that this was not going to become a major issue in the future.

"Simple," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, "he was one of my patients here in the past. I have an eidetic memory when it comes to all my patients. I can't afford to forget a face in my line of business since the medicine I prescribe to a lot of people is something that I alone know how to make. I plan to teach others such things in the future, but that's another thing altogether."

"So how many of my ANBU members do you know the identities of?"

"Honestly," said Naruto as he thought hard about it, "I have no idea. It's not like they tell me that they are one, I just recognize the body type, hair, and skin color to identify them. You don't have to worry about me divulging such things since I am no shinobi, I'm just a doctor and I keep confidentiality quite seriously since I have a reputation to uphold. I respect the rules of the places I go, but I personally don't care for politics and stay out of such things since I am essentially a nomadic doctor who helps all who are willing to pay me for my services."

"Well as long as that remains true then I have no problem," said Onoki as he breathed a sigh of relief. "So now please keep my granddaughter safe from those who will most likely try and kidnap her."

"It shouldn't be a problem," said Naruto with a bit of a chuckle, "when those who would even attempt to do such a thing hear that the infamous Surgeon of Death is in the village, well their eyes will all be on me and I expect no less than three attempts to either convince me to join their village or just straight up kidnapping. Kurotsuchi will be safe as long as I am around."

"Of that do you give your word," asked Onoki with a smirk.

"You have my word gramps," said Naruto with a smirk on his own face, "you know me all too well to cast any doubt on the matter."

"That I do indeed," said Onoki, "so you should be on your way."

"You still haven't explained how we are going to get to Konoha so quickly," said Kurotsuchi since she was still wondering how they were going to get there. "It takes at least three days of running to get to the village, and we are a day late in leaving."

"Well we will simply walk through this door," said Naruto as a door materialized out of thin air in front of them. Out of the group only Kurotsuchi was surprised by this since she had never seen this ability before. "Once through, we only need to wait about fifteen minutes and then I can summon another one near Konoha since I have been there before."

"So you mean to tell me that you have a means of teleporting long distances like Minato from Konoha is capable of?"

"In a way yes," said Naruto with a quick shrug of his shoulders since he had heard this before from a few other people who had seen him use this ability, "but while he is able to teleport fast and kill people with his Hirashin jutsu, I am only able to transport people into my operating room and then to anywhere I have been before. Sure I have the advantage of not needing seals of any sort like he does, but my ability needs a bit of time to recharge between uses so it's not really a thing that I use to fight people with."

"Oh," was all she could say since it made perfect sense to her once it was explained like that.

"This ability is mainly to get those hurt to my personal operating room, so it's no surprise that there is a bit of a drawback on its use. Most operations take about twenty minutes anyway so I don't see it as a problem of any sort."

"Okay," said Kurotsuchi with a sigh, "you made your point already so there is no need to continue explaining it to me."

"Well then," said Naruto who pulled the door open and held it for them all to enter, "shall we be on our way?"

The group all entered the operating room through the doorway, and once inside the door vanished from site leaving Onoki standing there with a smile on his face since he knew that his granddaughter was in safe hands…

(1 hour later – Konoha)

Minato was sitting in his office as he had just finished up speaking to the various shinobi who would be in charge of security for the duration of the Chunin Exam. He had just finished up all the proper paperwork that went with it and was just about to head out to do some last minute training with his daughter when one of his shinobi rushed into the room right as he stood up to leave it.

"Lord Hokage," said the man as he kneeled in front of Minato, "I come bearing news."

"Speak," said Minato since he was genuinely curious as to what the man had to say.

"The Surgeon of Death has entered the village."

This news caused Minato's eyes to widen in surprise. For quite some time he had given his shinobi the order to try and convince said Surgeon to join their village through either brute force or convincing. All the other villages were doing so, or at least they were the last time he checked. So he didn't feel in the wrong ordering his shinobi to do such a thing. He had Danzo try and capture him with the ROOT forces he let the man use in the shadows, but even they failed to capture the man. Minato truly wondered if that was one of the main reasons that Naruto never came to Konoha for business as he did the other villages, but he was unsure of that.

Now that the little brat was in his village, he would do all that he could to make him stay since the abilities to heal diseases deemed incurable as well as a bloodline that was so rare that Naruto was the only one to have it was not a thing he would allow to slip through his fingers. And as he dismissed the shinobi from his room, he used his intercom to have his secretary call in a specific shinobi for his plan…

(Outside)

Naruto had separated himself from the other three people in his squad shortly upon entering the village and was at the moment walking down the street to find a specific store he hoped was still here from his youth since if it wasn't he would have to find another to get what he wanted. As Naruto walked calmly down the main street, the memories of this place flooded his mind and unfortunately his memories were about 95 percent bad. While on the outside he appeared to be having a good day as he twirled his cane, on the inside he was seething as the rage built up within him.

One day, one day soon, he would make those who ruined his childhood pay for what they have done…

But eventually he found the store he was looking for, which happened to be a florist store. He went inside and had to suppress even more rage as he saw one of those on his ever -lasting shit list manning the counter…

Ino…

This bitch had screwed with him in his youth in such a way that affected him until he was nine years old. She used her family's signature jutsu to enter his mind and screw with it in a way he could not defend against. Her mental attacks caused him nightmares of Ino's making that horrified him, but his mother had always been there to pull him from the darkness of his own mind. When she died there was no such help, and Naruto struggled to keep his sanity until the day he left. It was thanks to Faust that medicine was made to help him clear his mind when he was nine so that he could finally have a good night's rest other than the usual nightmares that haunted him. He was finally able to dream of the good times he had with his mother, and it helped drive him forward to excel in his abilities.

He would make Ino pay for her specific type of pain towards him, and he had the perfect means to do so. So right now he walked up to the counter and ordered a dozen daisies. He paid for his order of flowers without issue since Ino didn't really want to talk since she was having a bad day since her plans to try and get Sasuke to notice her were not going as planned and now she had to mind the family store.

Naruto took the flowers and began to walk towards the cemetery with them in hand. It may seem strange to see that the clan heirs did not recognize him at all from the past, but times had changed him for the better. When he was a child his hair had been long, unkempt, as well as ragged. His clothes were nothing more than patched together rags, and he was not one with a positive attitude since he was constantly put down by the other children who were his age. Now he was the complete opposite of his past self, and he had a much better self-image of himself now as he dressed better and took better care of himself.

Naruto smiled to himself as he neared his destination since he felt like he was at peace. Over the years there had been a deep feeling to return to this village to properly say his goodbyes to his mother proper, but he feared what the village would do with him in the village since he had such an infamous reputation that many villages tried to obtain into their ranks.

He knew very little about his mother personally since he only had so little time with her, but her journal which he kept to this day, seeing that it was the only thing that he had of hers anymore, told him much about her that he never got to ask her. Daisies were her favorite flower, which had pissed off her family since they were the upper crust of the higher ups within Fire Country and only enjoyed the most expensive of things. So to see one of their own like the one of inferior of the flowers pissed them off. Their family was taught from an early age that either you thought the same way as the rest of them or you were punished by the head of the household. Her own childhood had been hard as well since she was in a very abusive family, and it was because she refused to think like them that they were planning to marry her off to a man who was twice her age so that she would at least be useful to them by unifying the families together. So Naruto understood why she ran away to the man who had saved her since in her mind her savior was a better man than that.

What made it worse was the act that the man was a well- known sexist man who had been married a few times before. Yet his wives had all 'mysteriously' disappeared in time before they could tell anyone of the horrors they suffered by his hand. He knew this last part since the man himself had been one of his patients, and Naruto tortured him in his operating room as he made the man admit to all this while under the knife. That man never made it out alive from the table, and while he was a doctor and they took a Hippocratic Oath to do no harm, he was the Surgeon of Death and had not done so. He then disposed of the man's entire body as well as his organs. While he would usually keep the organs for future transplants, but he could not in good faith allow so much as a single cell of that filth of a man survive in any sense.

Naruto had finally arrived at his mother's grave, which was the same as it had been all those years ago. All it had was her name and year of death since no one really knew her enough to fill in the blanks.

"Hello mother," said Naruto with a sad smile on his face as he set the daisies on the ground in front of her tombstone. "It's good to see you again after so long. I know I didn't say goodbye to you when I left, and for that I am sorry."

Naruto sat down in front of his mother's grave and began to talk to it. He spoke of his adventures as well as his dreams for the future. He spent three hours there, and they filled his heart with joy as he was finally getting the closure that his spirit so desperately needed. When he was finally done he said one final prayer to her before he got back to his feet.

"I always remember the song you sang to me to calm me down when I had a nightmare," said Naruto as his eyes began to water at the memory of those nights, "and it is only fair that I sing it to you while you sleep as you did for me."

As he stood there, the memories of those nights came to the forefront of his mind. His sleep was troubled in his youth thanks to Ino since she basically injected nightmares into his head that he was forced to suffer through. His mother had been the one to help relax him when she sang the same song her own uncle had sang to her in her own youth with her own nightmares. According to him it was a song that he had heard from his father and so on since the time before the shinobi came to be and the land was in the warring era.

Naruto then began to sing the song that his mother had told him was sung to her by an uncle of hers that passed away when she was fairly young:

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home_

It was as he finished the song that he fell to his knees in sadness since he could not contain the tears he was holding back for years anymore. They flowed heavily from his eyes and fell off his face and hit the ground.

"If only I could have saved you," whispered Naruto as his hands tightened into fists and he began to clench his teeth in rage. "I'll make them all pay for what they have done to us. I swear it to you mother, I will make them all pay."

He then got to his feet and wiped the tears from his face. He smiled once more as he took his hat off and placed it to his chest as he bowed towards her grave before he turned away and walked back towards the main part of town. He made his way to the hotel him and the other two were staying in, all the while mentally preparing for the next few days. The exams started in about four days, and he knew how quickly word spread in this village so he was certain that there were people who knew he was here and would flock to him so as to heal them of the various wounds and ailments they had. Plus he just knew that Minato knew he was here since when him and his squad signed in one of the guards had left when they began to walk away so he was obviously reporting to Minato.

But he would deal with that issue when the time came for it since he knew it was going to happen. Now he just wanted to head to the hotel room and rest so as to prepare for tomorrow. As he walked to his hotel room, he bumped into a person he was not expecting.

Sasuke Uchiha…

"Hey," growled Sasuke as he turned to yell at the jackass who dared to bump into him, "apologize! You have just rudely bumped into an Uchiha elite!"

"Uchiha elite huh?" said Naruto with a chuckle since hearing that was fairly humorous to him. He turned around to face Sasuke face to face, "but let's be honest here, you only got that title through process of elimination."

Sasuke saw Naruto and fell backwards in fear since he remembered what happened the last time they met unexpectedly. His hands went instinctively to where his balls once were, and as he did the memory of the pain inflicted upon his person by the man before him mad him begin to sweat heavily.

"I'm surprised that I bumped into you of all people here. But then again you live in this village so it's not too surprising when you think about it. Yet this presents a perfect opportunity for you believe it or not."

"Wh... what do you want from me?" said Sasuke nervously. For most of his life he had been told that he was elite by many people including his father. Yet when his clan was killed by Itachi he learned that he was not as good as him and he needed to train hard to bridge the gap if he ever wanted to avenge his clan in the future. But then he had face Naruto, who easily beat him, maimed him by removing his balls, and shatter his dreams of avenging his clan by showing him proof of Itachi's demise. Sasuke may be many things, with arrogant as well as narcissistic being on top of the list, but suicidal was not one of those things. He knew that as he was he had no way in hell to defeat Naruto and wasn't going to even try. He already lost his literal balls so he didn't want to lose anything else of his.

"Simply to return to you what I took," said Naruto with a smirk as he whipped out a glass vial in his hand. It was clear, yet filled with a clearish yellow liquid with two oval testicles floating in it.

"What?" said Sasuke in shock since he was not expecting that response.

"Like I said, I want to give these back to you."

"Oh," said Sasuke, since in all honesty he didn't know what to say in this situation.

"But let's back up a bit here," said Naruto with a smile on his face that was not friendly in the slightest, "while I wish to give this to you, these are not free in the slightest. What I hold in my hands is your literal future since without these you will be the last of the Uchiha to exist."

"What do you want," growled Sasuke. He wanted to do nothing more than to take his balls back via force, but he just couldn't risk it with so much on the line.

"To give you the same chance that I did to be great and known throughout the elemental countries," said Naruto as he twirled his can a bit before he slammed it down in front of him and leaned on it with both hands as he smirked at Sasuke. "It may seem hard to believe but I was born from nothing into nothing. I had not a cent to my name and lost my mother when I was five so I had no one to raise me. Yet even with the entire world against me, I fought on and conquered every challenge that came my way. You have done nothing more than coast off of the name of your clan for as a long as you have been alive, and even though they are dead you continue to drag their name through the mud with your actions. So my price, which is non-negotiable by the way, is quite simple. I want everything of value that you clan has. All the money in your accounts, anything of value sold and the cash added to my fee."

"You are insane if you think I am going to pay that!" shouted Sasuke. He was seriously pissed that Naruto had made such a demand of him of all things.

"True," said Naruto as he twirled his cane and held it behind his back with both hands, "but you don't really have a choice in the matter. Look at it this way; you can either be the richest Uchiha in existence, but also the last. Or you can be the poorest one, and rebuild your clan into the way you wish it to be. I don't care which you want since in all fairness I could go either way. Either I get paid or I get to live with the knowledge that I managed to make the Uchiha clan go extinct, and that is quite a claim to make in this world. So pay me what I want and I will restore your testicles back the way they were before I took them."

Sasuke didn't know what to say here, since Naruto was telling the truth about the whole situation.

"But the silver lining to this deal is that you get to keep your clan houses as well as all the jutsu your family has since unlike your clan I don't steal the hard work of others using those eyes of yours."

"You can literally say that when you yourself have stolen my brother's eyes!?"

"Actually I can," said Naruto with a chuckle, "since in all honesty I only use these eyes when I perform surgery since they allow me to see things that the untrained eye is incapable of doing. Sure I stole his eyes, but at least I am using them for a good cause instead of copying others' styles. But to bring this point home, this is a one-time offer, and if you choose not to pay what I demand for your ability to sire the next generation then I will destroy these right here in front of you so that you can watch your family weep at your foolishness."

"And how am I to know that you would do as you said if I pay you?"

"I am appalled sir," said Naruto as he held his chest in mock pain, "I am a doctor, and as such I take my job very seriously. To state otherwise is quite a mistake, and as such I am tempted to say to hell with my offer and destroy your balls here and now."

"WAIT!" shouted Sasuke in worry that Naruto would follow through with his threat, "I'll pay you what you ask."

"So it is a deal then," asked Naruto with a smirk as he held out his hand in an open palm. Fe pulled out a scroll that he unrolled and Sasuke saw that it was blank. Naruto pulled out a small vial of blood that he crushed in his fingers and then placed his bloody hand on it. The blood left his hand and swirled onto the scroll to form a contract that went as stated word for word. "If you agree, then simply sign here."

"Do you have a pen to sign it," asked Sasuke, who fairly freaked out so see a contract made out of the blood of someone.

"Oh yes," said Naruto as he pulled one out, "right here. The contract states the deal as I have said it, but be warned that when the due date comes and payment is not delivered your life is mine to do as I wish. And allow me to paint exactly how that would go. I will once again remove your balls, this time destroying them so there is no chance to get them back. Then I will remove your eyes; slash up your face in a matter that will scar you beyond recognition. Then I will give you the most painful sex change that has ever happened in the history of the operation. You will get to live the rest of your life as an abnormally ugly woman for the rest of your life, and I get to laugh about it since all you had to do was pay what was owed in full."

"I…I wi…I'll pay," said Sasuke as the color in his face disappeared as he heard what Naruto would do if he didn't pay. He then took the pen offered and signed his name on the line where it was supposed to go. Once he signed, Naruto made it disappear in a slight of hand, and with a click of his fingers made the door to his operating room appear beside them.

"Well then if you would kindly step through this door we can get this whole operation done within fifteen minutes. Then you will have until the end of the Chunin Exams to pay me in full."

And as he stated he replaced Sasuke's balls within fifteen minutes before he sent Sasuke on his way. Naruto continued on his own way back to his hotel room with a smirk on his face as he did. Naruto had done as he had said he would, which was to restore Sasuke's balls back to the way they were before he took them from him back in Wave, and he had done exactly that. What he never mentioned to Sasuke was the simple fact that he was sterile from birth and replacing his balls would not help him sire children in the future. Sure Naruto could have easily fixed it, but he wouldn't on the account of the hell Sasuke put him through as a child.

The asshole had literally used his freshly awakened Sharingan against him and had tested its Genjutsu abilities on him to feel such great sorrow at the loss of his mother that he had taken up a broken piece of glass and nearly killed himself with it. Naruto looked back on that day and still wondered what had broken him free from that illusion so that he still lived, but in all honesty he was just glad to be alive today. Naruto could only laugh at the fact that Sasuke had just signed away his fortune so easily, and the smirk was still on his face as he smacked into someone since he was not paying full attention to where he was going.

"Sorry about that," stated Naruto as he took his hat off and placed it on his chest as he respectfully bowed in apology, "my mind was elsewhere at the moment."

"No problems young man," said the voice of an older male, but then the voice turned to one of a bit of surprise. "Wait a minute; are you the one called the 'Surgeon of Death' throughout the lands?"

"Why yes I am," said Naruto as he placed his hat back on his head, "and you would be…. HOLY SHIT!" Naruto couldn't help but shout that last bit since in all honestly he had not expected to bump into this person out of all people. Standing before him was none other than Jiraiya the Sannin.

"Whoa there kid," said Jiraiya with a bit of a nervous chuckle. He had dealt with fanatical fans of his Icha Icha books in the past, and if this ended up like any of those other times then he would have to make a quick run for it since he was not going to end up tied up in some random guy's basement again. He broke free of course, but dear Kami that day still haunted him still.

"Sorry about that," said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly since it was a bit embarrassing to do that, "it's just a surprise to see you of all people here. I am a fan of your book, and if it is not too much to ask would you please sign my copy?"

"Sure thing kid," said Jiraiya with a smirk of his own now adorning his face since he liked to meet his fans who wanted his autograph for his work. He whipped out his pen to sign what he assumed was yet another Icha Icha book, but he stopped cold when he saw what was actually presented. Instead of an Icha Icha book there was a fairly well kept copy of his first book 'The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi'.

"This is my favorite book," said Naruto proudly, "my mother would read it to me every night, and she even named me Naruto after the main character. She said she did so since she knew that I would make a name for myself in the future, and damn was she right about that."

Jiraiya took the book from Naruto's hands and began to cry anime tears. This was his first book he ever wrote, but it never sold well and because of that he went on to write Icha Icha instead which sold far better. To finally meet someone who appreciated his first published book was heart-warming to him. He signed it with a smile on his face, which then Naruto took it back and thanked him for it.

"Thank you very much," said Naruto before he sent the book away, "and as a proper token of my appreciation of this amazing book, I am offering you the one time offer at a major discount of any surgery of your choice that I can perform. I would say free, but materials cost money and I can't get some of them for free."

"Well that is nice of you kid," said Jiraiya, "but I don't really… wait a sec… Hmmm…"

"What is on your mind my good man?" asked Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Well there is one thing I wish to ask about, but I feel kind of embarrassed to ask about it."

"Ah," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I know exactly what it is that you wish for. And there is no need to feel ashamed about it. Many a man has come to me to fix that very problem, and I have done so to all who pay me what is owed. Now I charge my how much I need to enhance it, so just how much do you want it to grow?"

"Wait," asked Jiraiya in surprise since he didn't actually expect Naruto to say he could fix it, "you can make it bigger?"

"Why yes I can," said Naruto with a click of his finger. The door to his operating room once again appeared next to him. "There are a few tests that need to be run to determine the maximum length your body can handle, but the end results are well liked."

"How much will this cost me?"

"Like I said, it depends on the change in length, but you are getting a steep discount so there is no need to fret there. Now follow me and I can perform the few tests needed to get you on your way to pleasing the ladies."

Jiraiya could only cry even more anime tears as he heard those words and made his way through the door as asked…

What neither of them were aware of was that they were being watched by someone from the rooftops…

This person was none other than Kushina Uzumaki herself since the boy peaked her curiosity. Her daughter had told her about what had happened on the bridge in Wave, and how he had called her his sister which made no sense since Naruko was an only child. Kushina had been in agreement in thinking the same way as Minato with the logic of the man just trying to mess with her by saying that. But now the boy was here, and her thoughts changed as she had seen him walking the streets by himself. She saw him go to the grave of a woman who he called his mother and saw as the tears flowed from his eyes.

And the more she observed the boy, the more she could not deny his similarities to Minato in a sense. So soon she would seek the boy out herself and get the answers to these questions that were forming in her head…

**(A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter, while it is not my best, it was meant to set the stage for the Chunin Exams that will happen in the next chapter. Until next time!) **


	4. An Abnormal day of healing

(A/N: I laugh since I got so many pissed off PMs for the last chapter due to the scene with Naruto crying over his mother's grave. That scene from Avatar still makes me cry to this day, just like the ending of the episode of Fresh Prince where Will's father leaves him again and he breaks down because of it while asking the question 'why doesn't he want me?' But now to continue on with this story!)

Naruto took the time to knock Jiraiya out once he entered his operating room and then used a Room to strip him of all his clothes. He was a professional after all and he was not one to shy away from a male's naked body. So while Jiraiya was out, he took a blood sample, measurements of his body as well as his penis length, girth, and shape. Once he had all the information that he needed to know, he got the materials he needed to mix together to make the concoction that would enhance a man's penis size depending on what they wanted.

Jiraiya had stated that he wanted his penis to become as big as physically possible, and he would do just that since the man was a paying customer and he was a fan of his book. His body was capable of growing up to at least ten and a half inches in length with the girth that was the size of a soda can. So once the mixture was complete, he placed it into a syringe and held Jiraiya's penis before he stabbed it into the vein. As he pushed the plunger down, the size slowly grew as well until it reached the maximum amount that he was able to. Now that all was done, he replaced Jiraiya's clothes back onto his body before he took out a pill that he snapped under his nose, doing so caused Jiraiya to wake up with a start.

"Holy crap!" said Jiraiya in surprise, but then again he had not expected to be knocked out like he had been so it was understandable.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," said Naruto with a chuckle, "the operation was a success."

"Already," asked Jiraiya with a start as his hands went to his pants to feel his now enlarged appendage. "Well hot damn! You truly work miracles as they say you do."

"Well I do the best I can," said Naruto with a smile and a shrug, "but now if you would be so kind as to pay me what is owed." Naruto then handed him a slip of paper that had the bill on it. Jiraiya took one look at it before he pulled out his wallet and handed Naruto the amount in full. This operation had been worth every cent!

"Now to find myself a date and get me some sweet loving," said Jiraiya with a laugh as his confidence was boosted exponentially with the increase of his size.

"I would advise against that," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "your body needs to adjust to the growth in size. If you were to try and do what you planned to do too much blood would flow into your genitals and you would faint due to it."

"Wait a minute," said Jiraiya in shock, "so you are saying that you made it bigger but I can't use it?"

"For the next several days at least," said Naruto as he walked over to his desk and grabbed two small bags with pills. "Now before you go take these."

"What are these," asked Jiraiya as he took the drugs.

"Pills to help you," said Naruto with a smirk. "The red ones will help regulate your blood flow until it happens naturally. The blue ones are essentially so you don't pop a stiffy until your body adapts."

"Why would you give me those ones?"

Naruto simply raised an eyebrow with a 'really' look on his face.

"Right," said Jiraiya with a slight laugh, "dumb question."

"Yet before you go I have a question for you," asked Naruto as he pulled out his cane and leaned on it.

"Okay," said Jiraiya as he folded his arms, "shoot."

"Do you know of a cloning technique that I can use?"

"Why would you ask me that," asked Jiraiya with a confused look on his face.

"In my line of work," said Naruto with a sigh since he was speaking truthfully about the situation, "I am in high demand to help heal so many people. The problem with that is that I am only one man and so I have to go out and gather materials, and when I do that I can't heal people while I get the necessary materials. I tried using a cloning technique of my own that uses my bloodline, but since it is one made of my blood the drawback to it is that I need the same amount of blood as a normal human being. I have been able to collect blood to do it, but it is fairly impractical in use. So I thought to ask you since you have been around and would most likely know one or two I could use. I assure you that it is not for anything nefarious, it's just so I can be in two places at once so that I can gather and heal at the same time."

"Well," said Jiraiya as he thought about it for a bit. He knew of one specific clone jutsu, but it was one used solely by those who resided in Konoha, and even then it was used by their strongest members at that. Now at first he was against telling Naruto about it, but Naruto did make a good point about how it would aid him in his medical practice. "I do know of one that would help you. Now while I am capable of teaching it to you, I want your word that you will not use it against the shinobi of our village in any way."

"You have my word as the Surgeon of Death," said Naruto seriously, "I only wish to use it to gather the materials I need to heal while still healing. I am a neutral party to all shinobi matters, so I only defend against those who attack me and do not seek out opponents to fight. I am a doctor, not a shinobi."

"Well then," said Jiraiya. He showed Naruto the proper hand signs to activate the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which Naruto copied and used himself. This put a smile on his face since he was being completely honest about his intentions for the jutsu and with that he summoned a door and sent the clone he made through it to pay a visit to one of his friends he bought materials from. Now that he had a building he could order large quantities to be delivered to said building.

"I thank you," said Naruto as he held his hand out to shake Jiraiya's hand, "with this I will be able to heal so many more people."

"You are welcome," said Jiraiya as he saw Naruto summon up another door that led back to the village, "but while we are on the subject, is there any way that I could convince you to join our village?"

"Ha," laughed Naruto. He knew that there would be a few attempts to try and get him to settle down in the village, "one out of three it seems…"

"'One out of three?'" asked Jiraiya with a quizzical look on his ace since that was quite the odd thing to hear out of the blue.

"Well," said Naruto as he thought about it for a second. Jiraiya may be a spymaster for the village of Konoha, but there was no real harm in explaining what he meant since it wasn't really crucial or even vital information. "Allow me to explain a bit. Every time I enter any of the major villages, or sometimes even when I enter a minor one, the people there try no less than three times to try and get me to join up and set up shop there. But each time I decline their offers, and believe me when I say that they offer me a lot to stay."

"But why don't you settle down," asked Jiraiya, "it would make life easier for you since you would be safer in a village then on the road as a nomad."

"Medicine is a universal thing," said Naruto as he shook his head, "and as such it is not limited to one place. I am a one of a kind doctor who heals all who pay me, and since I am wandering about as a nomad my client list is far larger."

"Just how much money do you make," asked Jiraiya, "if you don't mind me asking you."

"More than I could possibly spend in one lifetime," said Naruto simply. This was true, since he had so many clients who paid and even though there were those he helped for free out of the kindness of his heart, albeit with threats of harm if they ever tell people about it due to the act that he wanted to maintain his image, he still made so much. But he did not use most of that money for himself. He had four funds that he kept separate. One was used to buy ingredients as well as materials he needed to make his medicine. The second was the smallest, which he used for his own needs which he simplified to food and clothes. He grew up poor and did not need much since that was how he was raised. The third was in an account that he left alone and only added to bit by bit. This one was saved for when he started a family in the future since raising one took money.

The last one was the largest that he had under his name. The vast majority of the money he made was used to fund fourteen different orphanages that were all over the Elemental Countries. He knew how it was to be without parents, and so he used his money to make sure those orphans got the things they needed, as well as free healthcare as they lived there.

He had been doing this for the past three years, with each of them getting a renovation since they were in need of repairs, as well as eliminating the person in charge since they were all greedy assholes who were embezzling the money meant to help the children into their own accounts. Naruto found various trustworthy people to run the places and the children were happy. To them he was the big brother who they always wanted. While it was true that they may be orphans, with Naruto around they all truly felt as though they had family.

"But I have taken more than enough of your time," said Naruto as he opened the door and gestured Jiraiya to leave, "and I must prepare myself for tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Word spreads fast in this village," said Naruto simply, "so I will set up a small booth and help those who pay me. That's pretty much my day all tomorrow."

"Well," said Jiraiya with a smirk on his face. He was happy about the enhancement he had done to himself. He couldn't wait until he was able to get him some once these few days were up and his body adapted. He might just try his luck and go for Tsunade like old times. Who knows, she might just give in once she saw what he was now packing. Ah, what a day that would be! "You have fun with that. Good luck."

"You too," said Naruto as he held out his hand to shake Jiraiya's. Jiraiya shook his hand and then left through the door. Naruto followed suit and sent the door away as he once more set out towards his hotel room. He stopped halfway when the memories of his clone flooded his mind. He didn't know that he would inherit the memories of the clone, since it was not the case with the blood clones he made. But in all honesty it only helped in the long run. But eventually he made his way to his room, this time he had one to himself while Kurotsuchi and Haku shared one.

As he was brewing himself a cup of tea, he was unaware of a shinobi that entered the room under his own. This shinobi was one of Danzo's ROOT forces, one that was a member of the Yamanaka clan. He had his orders, which were absolute. He was under the orders to wait for it to get late in the night, and when Naruto was at his most vulnerable, infiltrate his mind and implant the suggestions to settle down in the village of Konoha. The ROOT shinobi got comfortable as he sat in his chair, as he patiently waited for the time when he would complete his order…

(Several Hours later)

Naruto was up and about late in the night. He had taken one of his anti-sleep deprivation pills to keep himself awake. He was in the process of developing a concoction that he planned to use in future and he was having a breakthrough so he didn't want to sleep and lose it. He had just finished writing down how to replicate the process for the future when out of nowhere he heard a knock on his door. At first he thought it was Haku, but that was unlikely since he had asked her to stay away while in this village. He had explained that this village, mainly Minato, would use any if any tactic to force him to remain within the village. So while here they were simply squad mates.

So with his curiosity peaked, he made his way to the door and opened it up to see who it was. H would have looked through a peephole first, but hotel rooms don't have one so he simply prepared the wires in his glove just on the off chance that this was an abduction attempt of some sort. But to his utmost surprise, it was not an ambush or an attack of any kind. In fact the person standing there was the absolute last person he expected to see in this given situation.

Standing there was the wife of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki…

"Hello there," she said with a kind voice to try and ease the tension.

"Sorry," said Naruto as the initial shock faded away, "but if you are here for medical purposes you will have to wait until tomorrow. I'll have everything prepared by then."

"I didn't come for medical reasons," said Kushina with a slight wave of her hand.

"Now that I have gotten a good look at you I can see you are in peak health," said Naruto, "but if you are not here for medical purposes why are you here?"

"May I come in?"

"Well sure," said Naruto as he waved her in and closed the door behind him. "Please tell me that this isn't a late night booty call, because I am flattered, but I'm already taken."

Kushina stopped mid step for a second before she began to laugh at the random response.

"No, that is not the reason I have come," said Kushina as she stopped laughing, "I would also like to state that I am a married woman."

"You think that changes things," said Naruto with a sigh, "I have had a few offers from married women who have offered themselves as payment for my services or trying to get me to join their village."

"And let me guess," chuckled Kushina. She was a mother who understood hormones, and since this man was most likely sixteen years old he was probably the type of guy to accept pussy thrown at him if offered. "You went along with it and still did not join."

"No on all accounts," said Naruto as he sat down in one of the chairs in his room, "since my mind is used more for science than the pleasures of the flesh. Don't get me wrong, I am no virgin, I am just not a whore nor will I accept sex as a payment since it does not pay the bills or for materials. But enough about that, why are you here?"

"Truthfully," said Kushina with a serious face, "simple curiosity alone."

"Curious as to what exactly," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Your parents," asked Kushina as he looked the young man in the eye to ensure that he spoke the truth, "who were they?"

"Why do you wish to know who my parents were," asked Naruto with a bit of a glare. For some reason he did not like where this conversation was going.

"You called my daughter your sister in Wave when she and her squad were there for a mission. I want to know why."

"Is that all this is about," said Naruto as he began to laugh hard. "Because I called her that? I only said that that to get her off guard and it worked."

"Why did you need her off guard," asked Kushina.

"Her squad had nearly killed my friends," said Naruto simply, "so I distracted them long enough to get them to safety."

"But still," said Kushina, who knew deep in her gut that there was more to this story than what was being told, "who were your parents?"

"I only ever knew my mother," said Naruto sadly, "her name was Moka. She had no family other than me, and she died when I was only five. She meant everything to me, and it nearly destroyed me when she passed away, so a simple word of warning, never disrespect her in my presence."

"I mean no disrespect," said Kushina, "and I am sorry to hear that your mother passed on so soon. But who was your father?"

"To be honest," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "I don't know who he is. He abandoned us to fend for ourselves, and I never met him in my life."

"That must have been hard on such a young man like yourself," said Kushina in a motherly tone with sympathy since she actually cared, "if it is any consolation, my homeland as well as the vast majority of my clan was killed off in the Second Shinobi War. So I know how it feels to lose family."

"I know that you are trying to be sympathetic," said Naruto with a sigh, "but your clan was well known for their proficiency in seals and their strength. I was the son of an unknown man and a woman who people don't even know. Her tombstone has nothing more than the date of death along with her name. People will remember your family for years, and yet no one will remember mine. So please don't compare us since we are not alike."

"Well I am sorry if I hit a sour note," started Kushina before she felt a pressure send a cold shiver up her spine.

"You came to my room in the middle of the night and demand to know who my parents were," growled Naruto. Family was a tender subject to him and to be reminded that he no longer had one only infuriated him, "for what? To mock me? To do as so many have in my youth and insult me for being worthless? I worked my ass off to get where I am today with my infamous reputation. I had no clan name to coast off of, and I made a name for myself."

"I meant no disrespect with my inquiry," said Kushina as she began to worry that Naruto would attack her out of the blue.

"Well you have," said Naruto simply as he pointed to the door, "now leave me be. And warn your daughter that when we fight in these exams, I will hold nothing back."

Those were the last words Kushina heard before the door was shit in her face. She could only stand there for a bit and wonder about the information that was just told to her. The main thing about him having an apparent vendetta against her daughter as well as the fact he was participating in the exams was something that shocked her. If this was the case, she needed to make sure that her daughter was prepared to fight against him, and so she set out to perform some intense last minute training with her daughter…

As she left, Naruto could only chuckle to himself since that had worked better than he had thought. He was not really pissed about what had been said, he just wanted Kushina to leave so as to end the conversation before she pried too deep into his history. He knew exactly who his father was, and he would make him pay dearly in the end. He took a few steps so as to pack up his tools as well as his books, but his body fell forward as his mind went blank…

(Mindscape)

Naruto woke up with a headache. When he opened his eyes, he saw a massive hospital before him and as he saw it he knew exactly where he was. Faust had always told him about organizing one's mind in a familiar setting, and a hospital was the place he was most familiar with. He knew the exact reason he was in his mind, and it only pissed him off immensely as he knew the reason.

He always feared that someone would fuck with his mind like Ino did years ago in his youth, but unfortunately he had no means to make himself immune to the Yamanaka family jutsu. He had tried to find a means, and yet all he was able to do was develop a seal that would slow down the process so that he could expel the intruder of his mind out of it. While he was no master of sealing like the Uzumaki, he got by with what little he could do. He was strong willed, this he had learned in time, so he was capable of doing so.

His memories were represented as files like in any hospital that were located underground under lock and key, and he had the various rooms filled with the usual medical equipment, but were void of anything vital. He saw as a portion of the hospital's lights flickered out for a bit before the lights burned out. That was where the intruder was located, and his eyes turned to ones filled with rage as he summoned up a lever on the wall and pulled it hard. As he did, an alarm sounded throughout the facility, and the sprinklers activated. But the thing about these sprinklers was that they were not spraying water…

It was blood…

The intruder to his mind had spent what felt like hours searching for the location of Naruto's memories so as to complete his mission when he heard the alarm go off. This surprised him since he shouldn't have known that his mind was being invaded at all. But what made it worse was the fact that the sprinklers sprayed blood instead of water. He became drenched in the thick liquid, and as he was he became stuck in place for reason that he was not able to understand.

"So," said Naruto who appeared near the man, and with a click of his fingers the lights returned to the area, "This is the man who invaded my mind."

"How is this possible," growled the man emotionlessly, "you should not be here."

"Well this is my mind," said Naruto with a growl of his own. He had a few encounters with shinobi who wore masks like this one before, and all he could get out of them was they were a member of ROOT, and nothing else. "So you should have thought of that before you invaded it."

"You will serve my master," said the man, "you have no choice in the matter."

"I would try and get information out of you," said Naruto as he pulled the mask off the man's face. And like all the other ROOT shinobi he had faced over the years he was paled faced and devoid of emotion. And just like the rest of them, he most likely had a seal on him to keep him from talking and divulging information. "But it would be for nothing. Tell whoever your master is that I serve no man, and I never will."

Naruto then used the blood surrounding him to form the curved blade on the edge of his cane to make a scythe. He then quickly decapitated the man, whose body dissolved once dead. Naruto growled as he snapped his fingers, which made all the blood disappear so that the place was clean as it was before all this happened. With a sigh, he quickly vanished from his own mind since his work was done and the intruder was banished from his mind…

(The next day)

Naruto had woken up early to get up and go find a good spot to set up his temporary shop. And since he had been born here he knew exactly where he wanted to go put it, which was dead center in the village square, in plain view of anyone and everyone who came this way. He sat there for about forty minutes before he got his first customer.

The process was quite simple. The customer would talk to him about their problem they needed medical help for, and then depending on what was ailing them Naruto would hand them the proper paperwork which they would then fill out. The paperwork helped to identify the exact problem they had, and then he would sign off on it and place the price in the box left blank for that exact reason. The first customer came to him since he had a severed muscle in his arm so that he could no longer use it. Naruto showed him the price, which he was paid, and the customer left happy that he was able to use both arms again.

To be honest, the man was lucky since healing a severed muscle was cheaper than reattaching a severed limb. He could do it easily but it still cost more. Once the man left, more people showed up to get aid such as he had. And within a few hours there was a crowd of people who appeared to fill out the proper paperwork. Out of all the people who came to see him this day, only three people really stood out.

The first was Anko Mitarashi, the former student to the traitorous Sannin known as Orochimaru.

"So I hear that you are the infamous Surgeon of Death," she said as she appeared while eating a stick of dango.

"That I am," said Naruto with a chuckle. He had heard this said to him multiple times for years as well as at least a dozen times today alone. "So what exactly can I help you with today?"

"Well I need help with a bit of a personal matter," said Anko sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"So what STD do you want me to eliminate," said Naruto with a smirk. He saw Anko look shocked as she heard him ask that before she began to growl.

"I don't have an STD!" she shouted in anger.

"Well that's good to know," said Naruto with a smirk, "do you hear that men? She is clean!" Naruto herd men in the crowd begin to laugh as he said that since it was funny. But as they laughed it only made Anko angry that she was being made fun of as well as being made out as some sort of whore.

"I'll kill you for that!" Shouted Anko in feminine rage.

"Greater people have tried," said Naruto simply. "But all kidding aside, what can I do for you?"

"Well I hear you perform what many consider miracles," said Anko with a bit of a sad tone. "And to be honest I have been trying to find someone who could help me for years and yet they could not. So I'm desperate at this point."

"Please tell me what is ailing you and I'll see what I can do to help you."

"When I was younger, my old teacher placed one of his curse seals on my body."

"So you want to see if I can remove it," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow as he heard this, "well show me the mark and I'll tell you what I can do."

Anko leaned her head over and pulled her coat down a bit to show the mark on her neck. Naruto placed a finger on it as he examined it closely. The chakra that was in his fingertips showed him enough to understand exactly what it was. Naruto looked for about a good minute before he pulled out one of his personal books he had filled with notes.

"So can you do anything about it," asked Anko hopefully. She truly wanted nothing more than to be rid of this accursed seal once and for all. All the hatred and ridicule were starting to leave their mark on her person.

"Actually I can," said Naruto as he closed his notebook and sent it away for later.

"Wait a minute," said Anko in surprise. To be honest she didn't really believe that he would be able to help her. "Did you just say that you could help?"

"Yeah," said Naruto simple with a straight face, "in my career as a doctor, I have healed eleven different people with various curses on their person. Out of all of them, I only ever lost one but that was because the curse was far more complex than I expected. Yours is not even that complex to understand and so I can easily remove it. But I will need three things from you."

"Anything, "said Anko as she hopped in place all giddy like.

"I need about a pint of your blood, a month to prepare, and the money to pay for the operation."

"Whatever the price," she said happily, "I'll eagerly pay!"

"Well you are lucky that I am not an asshole who would abuse that fact," said Naruto as he pulled out his book of prices. He flipped through the book and showed her the exact price that would be due once the operation was complete. She saw that it was a bit steep, but she could afford it since her job paid so very well. Naruto had her sit in a chair so that he could poke her vein with a needle so as to extract the blood he needed. Once he gathered it up, he placed it into a small metallic case and walked through his door so as to put it in the freezer along with the rest of the blood. She hugged him hard after he came back out and then left to do her own thing for the day.

The second person, or people he should say since there were two of them, who were ones he remembered were two people he never thought he would see in person…

Naruto had been in the process of handing some pills to an older man who had some erectile problems when out of the blue two people, a young man as well as a young woman had appeared out of nowhere and shoved her out of the way. They were both wearing what one would consider crimson colored regal clothes. Naruto was already getting a bit of a headache from just their arrogant attitude alone.

The man had short cut hair, but the thing that people were drawn to was the fact that his left eye was scarred from what seemed to have been a fire jutsu of some sort. The female had her hair tied up via two needles, and to be honest out of the two of them she was obviously the more arrogant one. Naruto stood up and helped the man to his feet before he handed him the pills that were prescribed to him. The two noble people glared as he ignored them to help another who they deemed as a filthy commoner.

"Hello," said the woman as she stood there arrogantly.

"If you haven't noticed," said Naruto as he finally turned around to acknowledge them, "there is a line. So if you are here for medical help you must wait your turn."

"Do you have any idea who we are," asked the man with a growl.

"Not one clue," said Naruto truthfully since he had never seen them before.

"Such arrogance," said the woman in a rude manner since everyone in fire country should know who they were. They were a family that was just below the Fire Daimyo and their family in hierarchy. "Everyone knows who we are."

"I don't," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We are Zuko and Azula of the Kaen noble family." Said the now named Azula.

"Wait a minute," said Naruto as he froze in place when he heard those names, "what were your names again?"

"Azula and Zuko Kaen."

In that moment, it took all the self-control he possibly had to remain calm and quell the rage that was inside of him. He had remembered those names with crystal clarity from his mother's journal…

These two were his aunt and uncle…

The same aunt and uncle who made his mother's childhood a harsh one since she did not see the world through the same arrogant eyes as their family did. The journal had gone into great detail of the bullying that they had inflicted upon her, with Zuko breaking the things she cherished and Azula tormenting her on an emotional level to make her feel worthless.

Every fiber of his being was telling him to tear them to pieces and make them suffer as they had done to his mother when she was no more than a teenager, but if he did that he would be a wanted man in the bingo books for killing such a noble family. If he was going to get back at them for what they had done, he would do so in his own way that no one would be able to backtrack to him.

"Noble or not," said Naruto simply since he didn't want his voice laced with rage of any sort, "there is still a line ahead of you."

"Fine," sighed Azula angrily, "how much to skip the wait?"

"It is not about the money," said Naruto simply, as he stood firm, "it's about the principle of the matter. You can't bribe your way here."

"Do you not understand how nobility works you worthless commoner!" screamed Azula as Zuko held her back so she wouldn't do something stupid as she was known to do against those who piss her off. Several maids and butlers within their home had been the subject of such cruelty, so he knew what she was capable of.

"Worthless commoner," said Naruto as he got into her face. He was not scared of her, nor would he ever be. "Well that's rich coming from the nobles who came to seek my aid. You think that you are better than the rest of us, but the reality is that we all function the same. We all have the same weaknesses, and money cannot change that. So if all you came to do was insult me, then leave! Or else get your noble bitch ass to the end of the fucking line and wait like the rest of these people."

At this point Zuko let Azula go since Naruto had insulted him as well, and he actually wanted Azula to fuck him up at this point. She pulled out a dagger to stab him, since she knew that her family had the money and the influence to get away with it. This wasn't the first time she had done this, nor would it be the last. Yet when she went to stab him in the head for his insolence, Naruto simply held his hand up to block the blade. It stabbed through his palm, to which he then yanked it out of her grasp.

"You seem agitated," said Naruto with a straight face. With a slight of hand he whipped out a syringe filled with a powerful sedative. He simply stabbed her in the arm with it, and it took immediate effect for it to work since she fell over unconscious.

"You filthy…" started Zuko before he stopped mid-sentence. Naruto had another syringe in his hand with the intent to use it if he got violent.

"Take your sister and wait like everyone else," said Naruto simply. Zuko simply nodded in shock that he was being threatened like this. He picked his sister up and walked back to the end of the line as Naruto told him. Naruto waited a minute to make sure they did before he took the handle of the dagger in hand and pulled it out. Once the wound was no longer plugged up with the dagger, his blood retracted back into the wound and reformed the skin so that there was no visible damage done to it. His blood ability helped him to heal from such things perfectly like this, and it was useful to say the least.

Zuko though, was back at the front of the line within five minutes though, and it made Naruto sigh to see that his arrogance was like this.

"What did I just say all of five minutes ago," growled Naruto.

"You said that I couldn't bribe you," said Zuko haughtily, "so I bribed the rest of these commoners to skip past them instead."

Naruto leaned his head a bit, and saw a few people counting some money in their hands.

"Fucking smart ass," said Naruto under his breath, "alright then, what can I do for you?"

"We came to this village to hire Tsunade for her medical knowledge," said Zuko, "but we happened to hear that you were here and decided to hire you instead since your abilities in the medical field are far superior to hers."

"And yet you just called me a filthy commoner not five minutes ago," said Naruto simply, "but I'm not going to argue with you. What do you need?"

"Our father is gravely ill," said Zuko as he handed Naruto a scroll with the insignia of the Kaen family, which was a black fire. "And he needs a heart transplant if he is going to live."

"So I take it that you have the donor heart ready to be transplanted," asked Naruto.

"That we do indeed," said Zuko. The heart had come from one of their butlers, one their father had hired for this exact purpose since he knew he would need fresh organs of some sort. The young man had no family other than his sick elderly mother, and he was happy to serve what he assumed was a good man since the job paid well and the money he earned he sent home to take care of her. The man worked there for two months before he was killed and his organs harvested. And to make sure there were no loose ends, their father had hired a shady man to kill the woman so that no one would look for her son.

"Okay then," said Naruto as he opened the scroll. It was an official invitation to their home in the Fire Capital, "I can be there in a least a week."

"We need you sooner than that!"

"Well tough shit," said Naruto, "I have things I have planned to do so that is the earliest I can help you."

"Then we shall hire Tsunade instead!"

"Go right ahead," said Naruto with a shrug, "but that will take even longer. From what I have been able to hear from all the people who I have helped she is not even in the village. She is on one of her 'gambling tours' as people call it and won't be back for a few weeks since she just left a few days ago. So even if you were going to hire her, then all that would happen is that she would get a message requesting her aid and then most likely ignore it since from what I hear she does not like her gambling time to be interrupted. So by all means go right ahead and hire her."

"Fine," said Zuko through strained teeth. "We expect you as soon as possible."

"I'll be there," said Naruto, "but have my money ready or else there will be no operation. I have dealt with welchers before and I am familiar with how to deal with them."

This time Zuko left for good since their business was done. And then Naruto once again helped those who came to him for medical aid. And to be honest the money that they were bribed with helped ay their fees. Nothing else happened as the day went by, and it was only when he was packing everything up that he met another person who he had expected to see.

It was Minato Namikaze himself, standing there with a grin on his face…

"So you are the infamous Surgeon of Death I have heard so much about in the last couple of years," said Minato with a smirk. He had Danzo send one of his ROOT shinobi to alter Naruto's mind so that when he himself arrived to offer him a chance to join their village that Naruto would jump at the chance eagerly. He had heard nothing back from the ROOT shinobi, but since Naruto was no Yamanaka nor was he proficient in seals he would not be able to counter a mental attack.

"And you are the infamous Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze," said Naruto as he had yet to turn around. He was doing inventory to make sure he had everything and to see exactly what he needed to order more of. "So what brings you here now? If you are here or medical purposes then you will have to wait until tomorrow since I am closed for the moment."

"No I am not in need of medical aid," said Minato with a wave of his hand, "I am here to personally offer you the chance at joining our village. I even have the paperwork with me so that we can get that out of the way here and now."

"No," said Naruto. He didn't stop with his inventory for even a second as he said that since he knew exactly what he wanted to say as a response.

"Well then all I need is your signature he…" said Minato on auto pilot before Naruto's response finally sunk in. "WHAT!"

"I said no." Naruto then closed his book since he was done with inventory and began to carefully pack up his gear.

"How is this possible," said Minato to himself since the ROOT shinobi should have been successful.

"How is what possible?" asked Naruto as he placed the last bit of equipment.

"Nothing," said Minato to shut down that train of thought before it got too deep. "But is there anything that Konoha could offer you to have you stay and set up shop within this village. We are considered the strongest out of all five major villages…"

"Stop preaching to me," said Naruto as he finally turned around to face the man and look him in the eye. "Your village has nothing more than the other major villages and they have all tried to get me to settle down within it as well. But I prefer to remain a nomad and heal all who pay me to do so. But let's just stop all that and talk man to man, me and you."

"And just what exactly do you mean by that?" asked Minato with a serious look on his face.

"I know exactly who you are," said Naruto with a glare towards the man who was responsible for so much of his pain. "And it humors me greatly to see the same man who wouldn't even acknowledge my existence years ago now is trying so very hard to settle down in a village that I have nothing but the worst of memories of."

"So you know the truth then," said Minato with a growl. He had hoped that Naruto would never learn about their relationship to each other. And now he would have to use a Yamanaka to erase that knowledge from his mind once Naruto was part of their village.

"Hard not to know," said Naruto as he folded his arms, "I got your hair color as well as your eyes. I am a doctor and I perfectly understand genetics."

"So if you know the truth," asked Minato with a raised eyebrow, "why would you refuse an offer to remain with family?"

"Family," said Naruto with anger laced words through strained teeth, "you dare claim to be such a thing to me? You who abandoned us when we had nothing? You who left us to die without a shred of aid to sustain us? You who when the woman who you had a child with came to you and begged you on her hands and knees to aid us, you slapped her and threatened not only her life but my own as well? You were willing to harm a child to keep your secret, and now that the child who you sired has made a name for himself do you seek him out when years ago you personally signed the paperwork to hinder his chances at doing just that in the first place."

"So you know the truth huh you little brat?" asked Minato before he whistled. From out of the blue, a dozen ROOT shinobi appeared. Minato didn't want to go down this road, but his first plan didn't work so he went with plan B and was just going to abduct him and brainwash him in the ROOT facility below the village.

"Two out of three," said Naruto as he cracked his neck, "so this is your grand plan? To kidnap me?"

"Listen here you little brat," said Minato with a glare in his eyes, "you have one of two options here. You can either come quietly to begin your reeducation to become a citizen of Konoha, or you could fight my men here and if you manage to kill them you will be placed within the Bingo book with such a high price that even your own customers will turn on you to try and turn you in for the reward. Either way you will serve our village."

"Is that what you think," asked Naruto as pulled out a bottle filled with blood, "but you do not know who I am friends with."

"And that matters why?" asked Minato with a raised eyebrow.

"In my career as a doctor, I have helped many people of political influence from multiple countries. I have helped even Daimyos themselves, seven to be exact, with three of them being from major countries while the others are from minor. I have befriended them all, not for personal gain, but because they are nice people and I like to get to know my patients better so I know how to help them. They know who I am since they too have gotten to know me on such a personal level. Now if you did what you said you would and placed me in the Bingo book, it would only really affect me in Fire Country since the other Countries would not do it. And by doing that you are basically blacklisting me from Fire Country, which while it would be a bit of a financial loss, it's not the end of my career since there will always be sick people wherever I go."

"That changes nothing," said Minato as he was a few seconds away from ordering his men to capture Naruto.

"Oh but it does," said Naruto with a sinister grin on his face, "since if you try and capture me like you are doing, then I will simply kill your men and leave this village and not return." He said that, but in his mind he knew that he would have to return to help Anko since he said he would cure her curse seal and he was a man of his word. "And if I do that, then I will let the world know exactly why I left. They will know that the boy who was abandoned before he was born by his father is now being hunted by the man who abandoned him now that he me made a name for himself. The world will know who you truly are, and they will not see you as a hero of Konoha, but as the monster that we both can plainly see you are hiding from the public."

Minato was growling in rage at this point since he did not like to be challenged, and by someone like Naruto who he saw as a brat. This would not stand!

"Do you really believe that you can defeat so many of my men by yourself," asked Minato.

"Funny that you should ask that," said Naruto as he raised his gloved hand and bent his fingers a bit inwards. As he did that Minato heard the clear sounds of men choking and turned around to see the ROOT shinobi all grasping their necks as trickles of blood ran down their necks. "Since I actually can and do it quite easily if I need to."

"What!" asked Minato in shock that his men were subdued so easily like this. "How is this possible?"

"You were trained to fight like a shinobi, the same way anyone has been trained with the exception of samurai." Said Naruto as he tightened his grip with the wires that were wrapped around their throats, "But I was trained to fight like a doctor, who no one has been trained to counter in their lifetime. That gives me the edge to do such things like this. So you have two choices here, the first being that you leave me alone and take your men with you. Or the second is that I kill your men and disable you so that you still leave me alone. While I hate you with every fiber of my being, I won't kill you."

"Oh," said Minato sarcastically in rage that this brat thought that he could kill him so easily, "and why the fucking sudden change of heart?"

"Because I don't want you to die yet," said Naruto with a glare, "you took everything from me. My childhood, my mother, and even tried to ruin my future when you denied me the chance to join the academy."

"You would have tried to hurt my daughter in rage of what I did to you!"

"No I wouldn't," said Naruto simply, "I would have hurt her since your daughter is a bitch who also added to my pain in our youth. You should be proud, since she takes after you so very well."

"Don't you dare insult my daughter!"

"And don't you dare attack your son, you hypocritical narcissist. So are you gonna be a good boy and leave me the fuck alone, or should I scar you up to the point that you can't hide your shame from the world?"

Minato growled since this was not part of the plans at all. It should have been a simple acceptance of his offer to join the village since the ROOT Yamanaka shinobi should have been successful in his mission. Once a member of their village, they would have used the CRA to begin a new clan of highly advanced medics with Naruto's abilities. Sure there would have been the meeting with the other members to discuss such a matter, but with the reasoning being Naruto's blood using ability, which he still had no idea as to how he had that ability since it was not a known one, it wouldn't have been a problem and there would have been no objections of any sort.

But in the end he begrudgingly signaled for his men to retreat, and the second he did the wires around their necks retracted.

"This isn't over boy," said Minato in rage as he made to leave, "for in the end you will serve this village."

"You are right about this not being over," said Naruto with a smirk," since I will make you suffer as I have for years. I will take everything that you love from you, so that you know my pain."

Those words caused Minato to stop and turn around to look at Naruto with a glare filled with murderous intent.

"Stay away from my family," he said with venom laced words, "or I will show you that there are fates worse than death brat!"

"Funny," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I was about to say those exact words to you. Looks like I am your son after all if we think so alike."

This pissed Minato off more than before, but he disappeared in a swirl of leaves before he attacked Naruto in a fit of rage. Naruto could only laugh as he saw the infamous Minato tuck tail and run like that. But his laughter was short lived when his mind was once again breached and his body fell forward unconscious. But this time was different since there were more ROOT shinobi involved since the plan was to capture him when he was in this state.

Yet their plan was not going to go the way they wanted since Naruto had prepared for this. He knew that they would try to use a Yamanaka again, so he summoned a crow and asked for their aid in escaping if it happened again. They offered their full support as well as more when asked. A single crow had been watching Naruto all day, and the moment that they saw the Yamanaka use his Mind Possession Jutsu they took action. A swarm of them attacked the Yamanaka and carried him towards the door to Naruto's operating room that was still summoned, and then used their unique jutsu to transform his body into a flock of crows as well to bring him back to the room as well. Once inside, the door disappeared…

All had gone according to plan…

(A/N: I decided to leave it there since it seemed like a good point to stop. Now Naruto has openly threatened Minato as well as met his family that abandoned his mother as well as him. And while it may seem weird that Naruto has a way to heal Anko of her Curse seal, believe me it will make perfect fictional sense, since it is not realistic, when he operates on her. But I hoped you liked this chapter and until next time!)


	5. A Bloody Start

**(A/N: Just letting people know, I am still working on the other stories I have started as well, it is just that this one is the most prominent in my mind so I can't really think on the other ones as the ideas come to my mind for this one. Sorry for the wait between updates.)**

A wise man once said that when one makes a plan that you should think three moves ahead of your opponent, and this was a bit of advice that Naruto had taken to heart most of his life when he had decided to leave the village of Konoha to seek his destiny in life elsewhere. Making a plan was fairly easy when you know so much about the ones you are making it against. So when the Yamanaka invaded his mind in an attempt to try and brainwash him into serving Konoha against his own free will and failed to accomplish his mission, he knew that whoever sent the man in the first place would try again.

It was true that that he had no clue as to when that secondary invasion of his mind would happen, but he did plan for it ahead of time because in truth he wanted it to happen. For years he had used a blood clone, the second one he ever made since the first one was imperfect, to study the brain thoroughly. He had hundreds of books on the subjects, the brains of the foolish shinobi who tried to hurt him into compliance since the removal of the organ would leave said person dead. But since he killed those people it was not a problem since they were dead already.

While Naruto would never admit it to anyone, not Faust, his own mother, or even his closest of friends and girlfriend, he had only one true fear in life. While on the outside he was a calm collected person of a man unless provoked by an enemy of any kind, but that fear had been with him for years. His greatest fear was the loss of his memories, and by that he meant either through natural illness or via alteration like the Yamanaka was capable of doing with their fucking family jutsu! He feared about it at first because he saw what it could do to haunt you when he suffered nightmares because of Ino until he was nine, but nowadays that fear was only increased due to the fact that if he forgot what he knew then he would not be able to help others anymore since no one had his powers that he had been gifted when he ate the fruit he had as a young lad.

This was why he did so much medical research, so that he could teach it to others so that there would be other doctors to heal when his time in this world was up. Sure they would not be able to do everything he was capable of, seeing that his powers were one of a kind, but they would be the closest things to it if shown how. So he had spent so much time trying to find a means to counter such a thing from happening, and what made it even better was the fact that there were those who were suffering memory loss as well who volunteered to try out his procedures to see if they could be cured. Now while he wished he could say that he got it right and they were all good and healthy, that was not the case and he had so many failures under his belt when he before he finally reached a breakthrough and found a cure. It was slow since it was basically reconstructing what had eroded over time, but he finally found the means to and it made all the trial and error worth it in the end. The saving grace to the failures was that those he failed didn't suffer.

Yet while he had made a scientific miracle of a breakthrough with curing memory losing illnesses, he was still vulnerable to those damn Yamanaka and their fucking jutsu! He would always remember the nightmares, since even though he no longer suffered from them the memories would always linger.

His bullies had so enjoyed making his life miserable, mainly since the action of putting him down made them feel better about themselves since their arrogance was never stomped out by their parents so it was still there. Yet no matter what pain they put him through he rose above it with the aid of his mother, whose love was the main force of his will to continue on with his life. When she died, it was his rage against the very man who sired him into this world only to deem him worthless and tried to end him as well. So every time they saw their punching bag up and about once again, it only pissed them off and began the process of hurting him all over again. None of them ever figured out how he constantly kept coming back when the belittled him as so, save for one…

Ino…

To many who saw her, she was a nice young girl going through a bit of a fangirl faze with her fawning over Sasuke Uchiha. But that image was only a small fraction of the truth since in reality she was one of the cruelest in that group of people, with only Naruko herself beating the two of them when it came to cruelty. She had followed him one night as he limped home, bleeding out of various spots with bruises in even more. She saw how Naruto's mother bandaged him up and spread healing ointment on his bruises. She saw how happy he was as she held him close and told him everything would be fine in the end. She then put him to bed and read a chapter of his favorite book to help him go to sleep, and as he dreamed pleasant dreams, Ino had rubbed her hands together and smirked since she now knew his weakness…

The next day she had followed the two of them as Naruto followed his mother to work, and when she went to do her job leaving Naruto in the main lobby, that was when Ino struck. She had learned her family jutsu a few months ago and had been dying to try it out on someone. So with the proper hand signs she had infiltrated his mind and had begun to add false memories in the part of it that would affect his sleep. The nightmares were all the same with slight variations which were simply his mother claiming to hate him as well as joining in on his pain as the others hurt him. This was the nightmare that plagued him till he was nine. And if it took the rest of his life he would get her for doing this since it was only after he left the village that he realized that she was the cause behind it since he had no fears about his mother and she was the only one of the group of his bullies to have such an ability to implant it into his mind.

Now here he was with the perfect specimen to initially unlock the means to make himself immune to the Yamanaka. He knew that he would never be able to just up and kidnap one since he was not a monster like that. He was a doctor that did many inhuman things in the pursuit, that was true but he was not going to commit crimes to get test subjects like that. This one was perfect since this one had attacked him first so it was clearly self-defense, plus whoever this guy was part of an underground organization, this he knew since he was a member of ROOT. While he had no idea as to who ran the organization, he had fought enough of them to at least know their name. So with those factors in play, there was no backlash for what he planned to do, but that was later since now Naruto was once again in his mind since it had been invaded yet again.

Naruto stood for the second time in the past twenty four hours upon the precipice of the hospital that symbolized his mindscape. Now while he was fairly certain that the intruder had no way to counter his defenses like last time he was here, but he was just too pissed to even make the effort at this point. So he conjured up a simple switch that connected to a button that floated next to him. He flipped the switch, which then powered up the button that he immediately pushed once he saw the green light that showed that it had been powered up.

The moment he pushed the button, a blaring alarm sounded throughout the building before all the lights shut off. The intruder to his mind stopped in his tracks when he saw this and immediately began to look around since the last time the light went off while he was here he had been attacked and decapitated, the action of which evicted him out of Naruto's mind before he could complete his mission. Yet this time Naruto hadn't even entered the building, and instead the entire place exploded in a geyser of blood that once more killed the man invading his mind.

He woke up in the real world with a bit of a headache, but then again he essentially flushed his mind by doing what he did so it was bound to hurt like it did. Luckily for him he came to before the ROOT Nin did, who was still covered in in the crows that had dragged him into the operating room. Naruto quickly pulled a syringe out of its packaging and extracted a powerful paralysis drug so that he could not move his body and stabbed him in the arm and pushed the end of it down to inject it into the man's blood.

Once he did, he sighed a breath of relief since the unorthodox plan he had concocted had gone far better than he had possibly thought that it would when put into action. He thanked the crows for their aid in the plan, which they cawed their acknowledgment of his praise before they poofed back to their summoning realm. He picked the man up and placed him on the operating table, where he then strapped him down tight so that when the drugs eventually wore off then he could still not escape.

"I know you can't speak," said Naruto as he walked over to the door of the cabinet where he kept all his medical tools once he sterilized them so that they could be used again later. He took out the ones he was going to need as well as an IV needle and a bag to collect some blood. "So I'll not ask question when I know for a fact that the drug I injected you with prevents you from talking back. You were an absolute dumbass of an idiot to try and enter my mind for the second time after I warned you against it. Yet now that you tried yet again when I stated that I serve no one, you find yourself in this particular situation. You see I have been waiting for the chance to pick the brain of a Yamanaka like you, and since you attacked my mind twice I am able to do it without issue. So allow me to explain what I am going to do. I am going to dissect your head and remove your brain, and then I am going to tear it apart so that I full grasp how your clan does as they do with the mental invasions. Then I am going to find a means to counter it forever so that your clan can't fuck with my mind again. So rejoice, since your death will be in the name of science and mean something other than to die for a pointless cause such as enslaving an unwilling person."

Naruto then walked over and put on his thick gloves that he used for this sort of thing since it was a far messier procedure than usual. Once he had them on he clicked his fingers to set up a Room. Once activated, Naruto smirked as he used a knife to make the first cut into his unwilling test subject…

(15 hours later)

Naruto had finally done what he had set out to do. He wiped the sweat off his forehead since this had been quite a challenge to complete, and even more so to apply it to himself. He had found that genetic mutation that let the Yamanaka do as they did, and once there he did thousands of tests with various results until he found the perfect one that he wanted to apply. With the formula completed, he mixed it up perfectly and then used his blood clone to strap him down with a tightened strap for his head so it could not move in the slightest as well as kept his eyes open. The formula had to be injected at an upward angle through the bottom of his left eye into the part of the brain that it needed to be. The pain was excruciating, with his screams echoing throughout the room. But the pain only increased even more so when the plunger was pressed down and the formula was injected into his brain. Once the syringe was extracted and the straps removed, he held his eye in an attempt to try and ease the pain in some manner, which it didn't at all. He felt like his head was on fire for what seemed like hours, yet it was only minutes before the pain finally stopped.

His body had broken out in a massive cold sweat, and he laid down on his back for a bit to get his strength back since the procedure had taken a lot out of him. Once he could get to his feet he had his blood clone do the standard full physical he always gave himself when he modified himself in some way shape or form to ensure that he was still healthy. Once he was given the okay from himself, he left conjured up the door to his hotel room so as to sleep this all off, and as he did hid blood clone completed his final task before he dispelled which was to disposed of the body after harvesting the rest of the usable organs for future donors, and burned the rest of it away…

(Three Days later)

Naruto woke up refreshed as he got ready for the day him and his friends had waited for the past few days. He smirked since he was honestly looking forward to this day, and he was looking forward to doing something else besides healing people. Sure that was his calling in life, but he could still enjoy other things as well. So after he finished getting clean, he put on the new outfit he had paid a tailor to make him and wanted to wear it on a special occasion such as this.

His new outfit was a lot like his last one but with a different design. He wore the same hat, but that was because it was special in many ways that had yet to be revealed as of yet. He wore a red short-sleeve t shirt under a jet black button up sleeveless vest. He wore dress pants with two crisscrossed crimson belts with a skull buckle on the front that had a chain attached to the pocket which itself was attached to an antique watch that he had been given as payment a while back from an elderly man who had no physical cash. It worked fine and the design on the outside fit his attire perfectly since on it was the carved out image of the Shinigami. He wore thick black dress shoes which themselves were custom made and unique. Yet what made his attire perfect was the symbol that was emblazed onto the back of his attire in white.

In the years that Naruto had been taught by Faust in the medical field, the man had come to help him understand his powers far better than he could have ever learned himself if he had tried to do it on his own. Faust was a well-traveled man who had done so much and seen so many things in his long extended lifetime, so much in fact that Naruto had questioned if Faust was immortal but he was never given an answer to that question. Faust had left Naruto alone for a few days to obtain something that could help him since he remembered it from a while back. And what he returned with was simply two books, one a journal and the other a book on the subject of the powerful force he was capable of using known as Haki. He had learned that there were various types, and while they would have been useful in his life, he had only one instead of all the more common ones. His was known as Conquerors Haki, said to be used by one in a million at the time when it was more frequent, which made him question how he had been given this power at all since Haki seemed to have die out.

But that bit of information was miniscule in retrospect of the information contained in the journal. It was very old and as such he took the utmost care to keep it intact so as to preserve it. It was written by the man who himself had the power of the cursed fruit he had eaten, and it was quite a coincidence that he had the same nickname that Naruto himself was given for his actions. The name of the man?

Trafalgar Law…

This man had been a pirate captain of his era which had long since passed, and had been an amazing doctor the likes that no one else could ever hope to become with his skills. His journal had extensive knowledge on his abilities and various unorthodox procedures as well that Naruto practiced and used himself. So in honor of the man not only whose name he had acquired but his power as well, he emblazed the symbol the man once used for his flag on his ship onto his back…

In a way the man had been reborn through him and he would make the man proud. And judging by what the man wrote in the journal about his own quest for vengeance against the man who killed the man who saved his life, he had a feeling that Law would encourage him in his efforts.

With his new clothes on his person, he left the room and pulled out his cane as he walked by his teammate's room. He used the end of the cane to tap the door several times, which caused them to come out as well since they were ready to go and had just been waiting for him to knock. They both took a look at him and blushed since in their minds he looked fairly handsome as well as sharply dressed. Then once they were done blushing they followed him along to the academy where the test was taking place.

Not much happened on the way there except for most of the other applicants looking at how he was dressed since it was not shinobi attire in any sense of the word. But then again Naruto didn't care since he was not a shinobi. There had been a bit of confusion with many of the people who were trying to enter a classroom yet were being denied entrance by two men who were there to try to deter them away. But the trick of the whole thing was that the test was on the next floor up not this one. Naruto simply held his finger up to his lips to tell the girls to keep silent about it and kept walking towards the proper room.

Once there they were greeted by the combined killing intent of multiple shinobi from various villages. Naruto simply sighed since he had to make a point to these people that he was not one to be underestimated. So with a serious look on his face, he blasted his Haki throughout the room. The mysterious energy made all within the room fall to their knees in a cold sweat. They looked at Naruto in a new light and realized that he was more of a threat than they thought.

The three of them then stood off to the side and waited for those who would show up before the official test starts. And like he assumed the Rookies of Konoha all showed up, along with a few more that he didn't even know where here like the Suna team that consisted of all three of the Kazekage's children.

It was shortly afterwards that the test began, with the warning to not cheat on the written test portion of it. Naruto didn't care honestly about that and answered the questions with nonsense answers. He was never trained as a shinobi so of course he wouldn't know the actual answers. Plus the fact that he was doing all this just to test himself not to advance his position since doctors had no ranks.

Multiple people were caught cheating and eliminated, but it was only near the end that something out of the ordinary happened. The person in charge of this portion of the test got up and told them of a final question that if they failed to get right would mean they would be stuck as a Genin forever, which once again Naruto didn't care about since he was a doctor. So after all that was said and done and the written portion of the test was done with, Anko had bust through the window and told them to get their asses to the Forest of Death for the next portion of the exams.

They arrived at the place and were told to sign legal waivers that made it so the village would nor could they be held accountable for anything that happened such as injury or death. Naruto had filled out the form and handed the form to Anko, who had stopped him for a second and then handed him a stack of bills as well as a scroll with the kanji for earth on it. He pocketed the money since it was the full payment for the procedure he was going to perform on her when everything was ready. He thanked her for the money and assured her that there was a money back guarantee if things didn't go as they should. She simply smiled and thanked him for actually trying to help her, which no one else was trying anymore.

The rules of the second part of the exam were simple. There were two different types of scrolls that were handed out to those participating. They had to have one of each of them before they made their way to the center tower and then there they would pass. So with the instructions being fully clear, the teams all went to their own gates and saw them open so that they could head inside to start the test.

Naruto and his team had charged in, all while expecting to be attacked at any given point since it was expected at this point. But to their surprise there was none. For two whole days there was nothing, neither when they traveled or while the girls slept while he kept watch after popping one of his pills to stay awake so they could get some sleep. It was only on the third day that they finally met another team, which turned out to be Squad 10 with Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"Why," asked Naruto with a sigh, "out of all the people we could have possibly faced in these exams, were you people the first ones we meet?"

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru who had to agree with Naruto's statement. Shikamaru had heard about Naruto via rumors around town about the Surgeon of Death, and if any of them were even a fraction of the truth then this would not end well for his squad so if they wanted to get out of this unscathed then they would have to play this smart.

"Finally we get to actually fight someone," said Kurotsuchi in joy since the last few days had been boring. It wouldn't have been so bad if Naruto had not brought his girlfriend so she could use her time to try and seduce Naruto while here, but since Haku was not only here but in a relationship with the man she wanted or herself that was not possible.

"Hold up," said Shikamaru as he held up his hands to try and calm the situation down, "maybe we can come to some sort of trade off and leave as strangers."

"What the hell are you talking about," asked Choji as he ate chips, "we can take these guys!"

"Choji," said Shikamaru with a sigh, "listen to me when I say that you do not want to fight that man as we are right now. He is known as the Surgeon of death and has been known to kill far more powerful shinobi."

"I'm glad that someone in your group knows about who I am," said Naruto with a smirk as he held his cane out towards them, "and so what was this about a tradeoff I heard about?"

"What scroll do you need? We have extras."

"We need a heaven scroll," said Naruto simply. Shikamaru pulled the scroll they needed out and tossed it to them. "You are lucky that I am not like the rest of you, since once paid I do as I am paid to do. I accept your payment, so move along and pray that we don't meet like this again since you don't have anything else we need on you." They took the hint and left the immediate area once told.

"Why didn't you let use fight them," asked Haku in a voice that all but demanded that he explain himself or there would be hell to pay. He knew this tone very well since there was a date night he missed and had no good excuse for. He had no idea that Haku had such knowledge about acupuncture points to paralyze a person, but he did now once she hit him with so many of them and left him there. Apparently icicles in the bloodstream were a weakness of his and he was very happy that she was the only one who could use such abilities.

"It's because you will need your strength for what is to come," said Naruto simply as he began to walk forward, but he stopped after taking a few steps. He looked at the scrolls in his hands for a minute before he tossed them to Haku to hold on to.

"Why are you giving these to me," asked Haku with a raised eyebrow.

"You guy head along to the tower," said Naruto as he looked around for a minute, "there is a weed I wish to pick while here for research purposes and now seems like the perfect time to acquire it since we are already here."

"Okay," said Haku with a kind smile on her face. If there was one thing she knew about her boyfriend besides his cock size and his desire to protect those he held close by any means possible, was that when he wanted to go and collect something for research purposes there was no deterring him from doing so. So she as well as Kurotsuchi made their way to the center tower to end their part in this portion of the exam. Naruto could only smile since he was glad he found a woman to love who understood him like she did.

But that smile disappeared not too long after they had left…

"I know that you are there," said Naruto with a sigh, "so there is no use trying to hide from me." He waited for a minute, but no one came out to greet him, which slightly ticked him off about it. So he opened his hand as if to stretch his fingers for a bit. He then swiped the air with his arm, doing so caused the wires in his gloves to slice the trees surrounding him into sections of various sizes.

"Such a temper for someone so young," said a snakelike voice as a figure emerged from the rubble, "you should take a few deep breaths and calm yourself."

"I am a doctor," said Naruto with a smirk, "so I know what I need to relax. I don't need a second opinion from a stranger. And especially not from the Snake Sannin Orochimaru himself."

"Oh ho," said the now named Sannin as he walked towards Naruto, but remained a bit of a distance away from him to be on the safe side. "So it would seem that even the so called 'Surgeon of Death' has heard of me."

"Hard not to hear about a man that does such horrific experiments to people." Said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, "plus I was born here so I know about you."

"So a native citizen of Konoha is the infamous Surgeon," chuckled Orochimaru to himself, "it seems that this village breeds the most unique of infamous shinobi in the world."

"Is there a point to all this," asked Naruto as he pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time with a bored look on his face since he really didn't see the point of Orochimaru talking to him at all. "Because if not then I have other things I wish to accomplish and a tight window of time to do so."

"I just wanted to meet the man behind the rumors," said Orochimaru as he paced around Naruto as he talked, "and I have to say that you are as formidable as they say you are judging by your aura alone. But while I am here I wish to offer you a chance to join me. Imagine what the two of us could accomplish if we put our minds together."

"I have already accomplished what you could not," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "so I don't see the need to work with a man who only really cares about extending his own lifetime instead of aiding others. We are polar opposites on this subject."

"And what exactly do you mean by it when you say that you have accomplished what I have not," asked Orochimaru with a tone of genuine curiosity since he wanted to know.

"Why for a self-claimed genius that you say you are," said Naruto as his eyes changed to the Sharingan he took from Itachi, something that Orochimaru looked at in shock since he recognized the things that he himself had tried to take from the man years ago and had failed in his attempts, "the fact that you failed to understand me throws doubt on that."

"Impossible," said Orochimaru angrily, "how did you acquire Itachi's eyes!?"

"I killed the man and took them from him," said Naruto as he blinked. When he did his eyes had turned back to normal, "simple as that."

"And you honestly expect me to believe that you, a mere child, were able to kill someone like Itachi Uchiha?"

"I don't care what you believe really," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "I did and I have his eyes because of it. So the real question now is what exactly are you going to do about it?"

"Oh nothing," said Orochimaru, "since it is not you who I am here for."

"Oh really," said Naruto with a quizzical look, "and who pray tell are you here for? Somebody from my team?"

"Oh no," said Orochimaru with a wave of his hand, "perish the thought."

"Well that's good for you," said Naruto with a chuckle as he flexed his fingers a bit, "because if it was then I would have to kill you."

"So you are perfectly fine with me doing what I am doing when it comes to others and only care when it is your own group?"

"I am a doctor not a shinobi. I stay out of politics. So you will have to deal with the repercussions, not me."

"But let's go back a second and recount the fact that you honestly believed that you can kill me. I am not Itachi Uchiha, and I will not die so easily."

"No," said Naruto with a laugh, "you will die easier than him." Naruto than flicked his finger. This caused one of his wires to slice Orochimaru's head clean off, but it then dissolved and turned back into the mud from which it was made from. But Naruto saw with his Sharingan while it was activated that the thing he had killed was a Mud Clone. He smirked slightly as he felt the teeth try and sink their way into his neck. He felt them chip as they bit into steel instead of flesh.

"What the hell," shouted Orochimaru as he retracted his head and held his mouth in pain as the blood seeped out from the broken tooth. "What did you do to me?"

"I told you I accomplished what you failed to do," said Naruto with a laugh.

"You will pay for this," he seethed in anger, but while he would have made another attempt to try and mark the boy with his curse seal he was on a time table as well so he had to go now. He knew with Minato and Danzo with their ROOT forces he would have to be quick if he wanted to place his Curse Seal on the person he infiltrated the village to put it on. He hadn't planned on trying to mark another person, but the Surgeon of Death was here and the chance was just too much to pass up. He had heard what the brat could do and wanted to get him to join him willingly so as to mark him later when he understood his bloodline more. Now that the brat showed more abilities than he expected, he would most definitely mark him for a future body. He hissed in anger and threw a few smoke bombs to block Naruto's vision before he tried to leave. Yet he screamed in pain as he felt his arm get cut off at the shoulder.

"Did you really expect to try and curse me and get away unscathed?" asked Naruto as he pulled his hand back. Orochimaru's now severed hand flew into his own. Orochimaru stopped for a second to glare at him before he vanished in a swirl of leaves. "Just something to remember this moment by." Said Naruto to himself before he opened his operating room door and placed the arm in cold storage. He was unsure as to what he could learn from it but it was still something to look into in his spare time.

"Well now that I dealt with that unexpected guest," said Naruto as he walked out of the room and sent the door away since it was no longer needed. "Now if I can just get to my destination without further interruption of any sort."

As soon as he said that, no less than two dozen ROOT shinobi appeared and surrounded him…

"One day," said Naruto with a sarcastic tone in his voice, "and I honestly don't know when it will happen, but I will learn eventually to not ask stupid questions that will jinx me, Alright, let's get this over with. So let's skip the whole 'you will serve our master' speech and just get to the fighting bit where I kill all of you and head off to my destination."

The ROOT shinobi all looked at each other for a bit before the leader of the group stepped forward.

"Well this is different," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow but still whipped out his cane in preparation, "never had a volunteer come forward before." Naruto then swirled his hand in the air for a second. The ROOT members who had come to try and kidnap him for what seemed like the tenth time in his life stopped for a few seconds before they fell into pieces.

"Okay," said Naruto as he pulled out a book filled with information about plants, "so before yet another group appears to mess with me, let's find those plants I wanted to find while here." He then set out to find what he said he would find. It was true that he sent his group away to deal with the immediate threat of Orochimaru since they were not ready to fight the man, but he was being honest about finding the plants. They were strong yes, but Orochimaru was infamous for the tactics he used to win any and all fights that even some of the most infamous of shinobi have fallen to. The only means to beat the man was through shear unpredictability, and dear Kami Naruto was nothing more than that word to the fullest when it came to fighting. So with that in mind he set out to find them…

(2 days later)

Naruto stood with his group, who he noticed were glaring at each other heavily for some reason that when he asked about they turned their glares to him so he backed off for his own safety, along with the rest of the squads that had passed the second part of the exam as well. The one squad that caught his eye was squad 7 since he saw Sasuke return with them, but he was taken away shortly after he had arrived from some strange markings that had appeared on his neck. Naruto had faced the young man twice and knew that he did not have such markings on his neck before now. So Naruto looked at this and guessed that this was person that Orochimaru went off to mark after he fled from Naruto.

So while Sasuke was obviously getting some sort of treatment that would try and remove the seal off the boy, which he was fairly sure would not work since Anko's had not been removed and she had one far longer than Sasuke, the rest of the shinobi who passed the second part of the exam stood and watched as Minato told the reason why they had these exams. Naruto was writing in his notebook since he could care less why they did it, since he was a doctor it mattered not to him. But eventually the next part started, where they were told that they would be pit against one another to halve the numbers for the final portion of the exam. Minato clicked a button that revealed a board where names would be displayed to announce the two people fighting. And to no surprise whatsoever to Naruto, his name was the first, and he could only smirk about his opponent…

Kiba Inuzuka…

This guy was a real asshole, not just to him but to many others as well. He acted like he was better than others when he knew he wasn't and hit on women who were disgusted by it and didn't want him to since he thought that as the 'alpha male' that he was he was allowed to do so since it was his right.

But the reason that Naruto hated him with a passion was the prick was the one who led the group of his bullies to him with his sense of smell. No matter where Naruto hid Kiba would find him. Then when he got his fucking dog Akamaru, he would have the mutt piss on him when he was beaten into the ground to insult him, stating that Naruto was a 'Zeta male' with no chance to ever rise up and should do the world a service and just die.

Naruto would take great pleasure in showing this 'Alpha male' what a 'Zeta male' could do…

The two of them walked to their starting positions while the rest of the participants walked up to the balcony so that they could observe the fight from a safe distance.

"Well if it isn't Kiba Inuzuka," said Naruto as he twirled his cane a bit before he slammed it down and began to lean off of it, "oh cruel irony."

"So you know who I am," said Kiba with an arrogant smirk on his face since the fact that someone he didn't know knew about him only fueled his ego far more than being part of one of the founding clans did already, "then again an alpha such as me should be known throughout the elemental countries. My infamy will grow and all women will swoon at my feet and just beg to be bred as my bitch."

"No to all that," said Naruto with a mental gag that this man was not only so very sexist since he assumed that women were simply his to breed, but the image of him breeding alone was enough to make him gag, "I simply know you from the past."

"Oh is that right," said Kiba with a raised eyebrow as he stood there with that smirk still on his face and his arms crossed. Naruto so wanted to slap that smirk off his face right now, but he would hold back since he had a plan that would scar this asshole for the rest of his life.

"I am surprised that you don't recognize me really," said Naruto in mock hurt, "you knew me so well when we were children that it hurts me to see you forget me so easily."

"Hm," said Kiba as he rubbed his chin in thought. He looked at Naruto closely from top to bottom, but no matter how long he looked he was still unable to recognize him. "Sorry to say that you are not familiar to me in any way. That obviously means that you weren't all that important if I don't remember you as you say I should."

"Well now that I think about it myself," said Naruto with a chuckle, "it's easy to see why you don't recognize me. Well besides the fact that you only think with your dick, which I am guessing is rather small since you basically claim you have to rape women to breed, I don't look the same as I did in the past."

"Oh I am so going to fuck you up for saying that," growled Kiba in rage that the size of his genitals was put into question.

"Odd choice of words for this moment," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "and for the record I am straight so no thanks on the offer."

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Oh," said Naruto with a smirk with mock sympathy, "is the alpha male getting pissed at the words of a zeta?"

Naruto's words caught Kiba completely off guard since he didn't expect it. In all his life he had only ever called one person that a Zeta since the boy had been pathetic to not only him but the rest of his group of friends. His eyes opened wide when the truth hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Rag boy?" he asked. This caused all the others who had bullied Naruto alongside him to open their eyes in shock as well since this was a surprise to them as well. They all assumed that Naruto had died somewhere pathetic and alone and had gone off and bullied others until they grew out of it years later. While they no longer bullied, their arrogance still was there for all to see.

"In the flesh," said Naruto calmly. Rag boy was the name they all called him since his clothes were basically patched together rags, which he was happy with since he was warm. While inside he was seething at the fact that the nickname he utterly hated was brought back up again after all these years, he calmed himself since his plan would make up for all this. "Good to see that you remember me. I have to admit that I look different with nicer clothes and well-kept hair, so like I said it is easy to understand why you didn't recognize me."

Kiba looked at him in shock for a few seconds more before his look of shock turned to one of humor. He began to laugh so hard that he doubled over and held his stomach as the tears fell from his eyes since he was laughing so hard. Naruto stood there calmly and let him laugh, since in the end he wouldn't be laughing anymore.

"I can't believe that such a worthless person such as you is my opponent," said Kiba as he finally stopped laughing and was able to talk properly, "to think that you survived when we all thought you had died."

"Well I am alive and well," said Naruto with a shrug, "no thanks to the likes of you."

"You know what," said Kiba with an arrogant smirk, "I'm in a good mood right now. So how about a deal? If you get on your knees and beg me not to hurt you like old times, I just might not."

"I learned when I was five that you were a liar when you gave me that option," said Naruto with yet another shake of his head, "and I am not the same person I was before. So how about this for a deal? You get on _your_ knees and forfeit the match, thus solidifying yourself forever as my personal bitch. Or you could fight me, but be warned that if you go that particular route that I will break you in a manner that you will never recover from."

Kiba didn't even answer with words to his offer and charged forward in a primal rage since the person who he saw as so far beneath him was now demanding that he submit. This would not stand in his mind and he would hurt Naruto in such a manner that he would never look up again from. But his attacks were not connecting to his intended target, since Naruto as easily able to dodge everything he threw at him. Kiba was throwing punches wildly since he was fueled by rage, so his move set was so easily predictable and dodge able. Naruto grew tired of dodging after a minute and swept Kiba off his feet with a sweep kick. He then jumped back since he wanted to get some space between them.

"Damn it hold fucking still!" shouted Kiba as he got back to his feet and prepared to attack again.

"Not so easy to hurt me when you don't have the numbers to overpower your target is it?" asked Naruto with a frown since he always remembered them ganging up on him.

"I don't need them to kick your worthless ass!"

"Yet you haven't landed a single blow."

"Neither have you!"

"That's because I didn't want to just yet," said Naruto simply as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pulled out a vial filled with his blood and crushed it in his hand. He felt as the thick warm liquid moved don his arm and onto his cane. Minato looked at this with analytical eyes since he was curious as to how his bloodline worked. He didn't have much else other than the few rumors he had heard and what little his own daughter told him he could do so this was the perfect time to see it in action. Naruto waited for a few seconds as the blood pooled into the open mouth of the skull that topped his cane, and when it did he quickly turned around and swiped down as the blood turned into a curved blade making the cane into a scythe. The blade met flesh as it sliced Akamaru right down the center.

The mutt had been slowly sneaking around the arena so as to attack from behind thinking that he could catch Naruto by surprise. He had no idea that Naruto was fully aware of his location and simply waiting for him to attack as he did. The mutt was cut cleanly in half and perished from it as was natural. But before the two sections of the body even hit the floor Naruto raised his hand and pulled the blood from the body out and formed into an orb in his hand. He pulled out another vial and funneled that blood as well as the blood used to form the blade into it to use for later. Sure it was dog's blood, but with his bloodline any type of the stuff could be used as a weapon.

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba in shock that he had just witnessed his canine companion had just been killed like he had. He ran forward and grabbed ahold of the two halves that the mutt had become. Tears began to form in his eyes since his friend was now dead, but while the sadness was there the rage began to grow as well.

"That mutt has finally been put down like it should have years ago," said Naruto with a smirk, "and now I had to be the one to do it."

"You," was all Kiba was able to seethe out as his rage grew exponentially. Naruto could see his eyes change in a way that looked more like a rabid animal than human, but then again his clan were akin to the canines they partnered up with.

"I don't like being pissed on," said Naruto with a serious tone, "or assholes in general."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"How dare I," asked Naruto sarcastically as he placed his hand on his chest to emphasize his point, "this coming from the boy who made it a hobby of his to hunt down a child his own age who couldn't defend himself and thought it was so fun he repeated the event again and again."

"WE WERE FUCKING KIDS!"

"Yes we were," said Naruto with as he looked down in a manner that his eyes were covered by his hat and, "but your actions have consequences. And unfortunately for you, the boy who you bullied for so long grew stronger and channeled the hate into a drive to better myself. Your actions have led to this, and I even gave you a way to leave unscathed from this, but you arrogantly thought that you had already won. So this is your own fault, not mine, and you get to live with it for the rest of your life."

Kiba at this point was too far gone, and got into a stance to use one of his more powerful techniques Fang over Fang. While the power was halved due to Akamaru being killed, yet his mind was not thinking rationally and just wanted to make Naruto suffer for the death of his friend. So in massive black surge of energy he charged forward in a rotating form that was meant to cut like a massive buzz saw. Naruto didn't even move from his spot and simply held his hand up to intercept the attack. He used his Steel release to harden it up, so when the attack connected to his outstretched hand literal parks flew out from the friction of the attack hitting metal.

Naruto was pushed back slowly as Kiba kept his attack up, but it wasn't doing the damage that he wanted it to. Minato and the others watching this were surprised as well since this was not something they thought would happen. They had at least assumed that Naruto would dodge the attack, not block it somehow with his gloved hand, which only made them question what the hell the glove was made out of.

But eventually Naruto grew bored with this as well and channeled more power to his hand. This caused it to glow to the point that it was even visible with the glove on. Naruto smirked as he then expelled the power outwards in a controlled explosion that blasted Kiba back quite a distance. Kiba was slow to get back to his feet, and he felt as his face was bleeding.

"Genin Kiba," said Minato in genuine concern for the young boy's safety. Tsume was a friend of his and he didn't want her son to get too hurt. "Do you wish to continue?"

"Yeah mutt," said Naruto with a laugh, "do you want to keep going? Cause I can understand if you do. It just means that I win and you are now even worse than a Zeta male."

"I wish to continue," growled Kiba, who was not going to allow that insult to go unpunished. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he would make Naruto pay. Naruto simply remained in place since he was not intimidated in the slightest. He was however hoping that Kiba would continue and had prepared for it if he did. But he understood how Kiba thought and how to goad him into fighting this one sided fight.

"Come then Kiba," said Naruto as he held up his and opened his hand so it was an open palm. Minato saw him do this and immediately knew what was going to happen. He tried to stop it by signaling his shinobi to stop it, but by then it was too late. Kiba had charged forward to attack yet again, but thin red lines appeared out of nowhere around his arms and legs. Naruto then closed his grip, doing so tightened the wires that he had channeled chakra through so as to superheat them up. The wires cut his arms and legs off in sections as well as cauterized the wounds so Kiba would not bleed out. Kiba fell face first into the ground as he screamed in pain from the loss of his limbs, but it wasn't just his arms and legs he had lost since the angle the wires cut into his legs also cut off his cock and balls as well. The people watching turned green in the face as they saw this happen since it was gruesome in every aspect of the word.

Medic Nin appeared to get the boy to the hospital for immediate surgery. Naruto simply smirked as he saw them take the boy and his severed limbs as well. They were going to try and heal him, but the damage was irreversible since he had cut the limbs into sections that were cauterized as well. Naruto made his way to head up the stairs, but his path was blocked by Minato who looked extremely pissed.

"Why did you do this to Kiba," asked Minato in a pissed voice.

"I warned him that if he fought me that I would break him in a manner that he would not recover." Said Naruto as walked around the man who sired him, "don't blame me for the results when he had the chance to leave."

"You didn't have to ruin his career as a shinobi like you did," shouted Minato behind him. This caused Naruto to stop walking to talk.

"The world knows what I do to those who I dislike, for reasons ranging from threats to friends and loved ones to threat for my services. This is what I do to those who I hate with unbridled rage. I won't kill them, no since that is too easy, but I will put them in a situation that they so wish that I did. Remember that bit of information for the future."

Naruto then walked up the stairs since he had said what he wanted to say, and it left Minato with a cold chill as he began to sweat in fear…

**(A/N: I hoped you like this chapter, and as to why the girls are pissed when Naruto showed up… well they made a bet, one you probably can already guess what it is if you think hard enough… But the next chapter will be the other fights of the Chunin exam, which I assure you, will not be as gruesome as Kiba's. And I know what some people are going to ask, and no there is no invasion in this story since Minato is still alive, the relations between Suna and Konoha are good and the man is not an idiot to try and do so while Minato could easily repel an invasion.**

**Naruto didn't fight him since he did not really care to do so. He is a doctor more than he is a fighter, which means he will take the nonaggressive route if able. Most of the time he lets his opponent hang themselves by having them make the first move without fully realizing that they were already fucked. Plus he stays out most conflict when it doesn't involve him since he is neutral to the politics of the villages. Plus also as a side note, Shikamaru was part of the group that bullied him, but he never actually hurt Naruto just didn't help him and said it was troublesome. So until next time!)**


	6. A Scarred Past

**(A/N: I will make this quick and kindly ask people to please stop asking me to steal Kushina from Minato. That is not going to happen in this story since he likes women his own age. I like the idea but I am not going to do it in this story. And I swear to whatever gods that exist that if people request it again just for shits and giggles… well then shame on you!)**

Naruto walked up the stairs to take his place next to his squad since his match was over and he was not going to fight another one at this point since they were only expected to fight the once to dwindle the numbers down to half of what they were now. Naruto could only chuckle to himself as the various Chunin hopefuls went far out of their way to get out of his own path since after what he did to Kiba they were genuinely terrified of the guy. Most of them had grew up to become shinobi and thought that there would be grand adventure and fortunes to be earned in their futures, but Naruto had just injected them all with a harsh dose of reality with his actions. No one expected Kiba to become a limbless torso, and now that she saw someone their own age with such abilities not only capable, but willing to do that to someone it did not bode well for many of them and they were honestly considering a new career path.

Minato took a minute to make sure that Kiba was in good hands with the medic Nin before he took out the button to start the next fight. But before he could press the button, multiple shinobi from other villages that had made it through the Forest of Death raised their hands and forfeited their chances of advancing. Minato was genuinely surprised to see so many people quit like that, but after seeing Kiba becoming crippled like he had it was not wonder that they would do so. So when those who forfeited left the building to pack up their stuff in their rooms and go home, Minato called over one of his shinobi to look over the list of those still in this event. He saw that the numbers were far lower than he had expected and thought about it for a second since they were just two people over the limit that they wanted for the third and final portion of the exam.

So he did the most basic thing he could possibly think of and drew four names from a box to decide the four people who would fight with the rest passing this portion and would head to the finals. Minato took the time to explain this to those still left since they had to know and then pulled the names before he had them shown on the board.

_Gaara vs Lee_

Gaara saw his name on the board and simply grunted since to him it didn't matter if he fought or naught. But this did present the perfect moment to slate his bloodlust as the voice in head was whispering into the dark recesses of his mind which only made his insomnia from lack of years of sleep worse. So he put up two fingers up to use a jutsu and felt as the sand he controlled swirled around him and he disappeared in the swirl of it. He then reappeared as the sand swirled around in the center of the arena and then dispersed to show Gaara standing there like he had moments ago on the balcony.

Lee pumped his fist in joy that he would be able to show off all his skills that he had trained so long to master with his sensei. So he jumped from the balcony and landed on the ground and quickly got to his feet and positioned himself into a fighting stance with one hand behind his back and one hand out with his fingers up and used them in a 'come get me' motion.

"I'm so very happy that I can still get the chance to fight in this part of the exam," said Lee with a smile on his face. He expected for Gaara to say something back, but he just gave the young bushy browed man a glare that could freeze even ice itself. They remained like this or a bit, and Naruto as well as the others who still remained all began to wonder just which one of the two combatants would be the one to make the first move.

And to no one's surprise it was Lee who charged forward to try and land the first blow of the match. He got close to Gaara and then jumped up into the air and delivered a spinning kick towards Gaara's face, but the problem with that was that Gaara's sand blocked the kick without him moving so much as an inch from his starting position or even losing the glare on his face. Lee saw as the sand then morphed into a hand that tried to engulf him within it, but he was too quick for it to do so and jumped back just in time.

Lee had been taught by his sensei from an early age to analyze his opponent for a weakness, and to his regret he was not able to see a clear one since the sand seemed to be a factor that he would have to get past before he could inflict any sort of damage to his opponent in the first place. So with no other real options to work with at the moment, he continued his attacks, but every one of them was deflect by Gaara's sand that shifted around so Lee's kicks or his punches did not connect.

A strand of sand tried to attack him from behind, but Lee was able to use a kunai to cut through it so that it was not in a solid enough mass to do more than blow sand in his face. He tried to use the kunai to try and cut through the sand that was protecting Gaara himself, but that plan failed since the sand was thicker around him so the kunai didn't cut through and Lee was forced to dodge yet again as it tried to engulf him. Lee had to expertly dodge sand attacks from all around him, yet his intense training was paying off since he was able to do so without breaking a sweat while doing so. He then threw some shuriken to see if that was a viable option to attack his opponent, but once again his efforts were thwarted by the damn sand that Gaara had protecting him.

Lee was starting to become a bit stress over the fact that not only were none of his attacks working against Gaara, but he had yet to even move from his spot since the match started in the first place. It was when he looked closely that the giant gourd on Gaara's back was spilling out more sand that fell into the ground. But the thing that caught his attention was the fact that it was not pooling around his feet like it should have since it was hitting the ground, yet it wasn't. It was then that Lee felt the ground rumble and things then went straight to hell in a handbasket.

Lee tried to jump out of the way as multiple tendrils of sand burst out from the ground, but while he was able to dodge a number of them he still failed in the end and was grabbed by the foot by one of them. Lee was then slammed into the wall hard, knocking the wind out of him since the pain was intense. Yet before he could catch his breath his entire body was pummeled by fists made of sand before he was then slammed hard into the ground near Gaara with enough force to crack the ground into a spider web like pattern.

Lee tried to get up from this position, but Gaara was not done since he dropped a massive mass of solid sand onto his back with enough force to break his spine. Lee cried out in pain as he felt his lower body go completely numb. The damage that was done to him had literally crippled him from the waist down. Gaara began to smirk as he finally moved enough to lift his hand up so as to finally engulf Lee in his sand so as to crush him in a bloody manner, but before he could do what he had planned to do he was bombarded by several Jonin with water jutsu to soften his sand and extract Lee so he didn't die.

"LEE!" shouted the boy's sensei Might Guy as he saw his prized student in such a situation and it hurt him to see Lee like this. "What did he do to you?"

"Di… did I make you proud sensei," asked Lee before he coughed out blood that had pooled into his mouth.

"Lee," said Guy as he held his student's hand as a form of comfort, "you will be fine. We just need to get you to the hospital and the doctors will fix you up."

"I highly doubt they can," said Naruto who appeared next to them both out of the blue which made Guy flinch since it was surprising.

"What," was all Guy was able to say since he really had nothing else he could say in a situation like this.

"I am saying that the damage done to his spine is too extensive to be healed in any hospital," said Naruto as he gave the young man a look to see just how badly Gaara had hurt him.

"How do you know this?" asked Guy in slight anger that this strange young man had come out of the blue and said that his student's chances of recovery were basically zero.

"You may have heard about me through rumors," said Naruto simply with a shrug of his shoulders, "My name is Naruto, and I am known throughout the Elemental Countries as the Surgeon of Death."

This bit of information hit Guy in a manner that left him not only shocked but completely white in the face as well. He had heard about Naruto from various rumors that had spread in the village, but he had assumed that the person who was dubbed such a name would be far older than Naruto was. But from what he had heard that Naruto was able to do, the boy obviously knew more about Lee's critical condition than he possibly could since he was not a medic in any sense of the word.

"Can you heal my student?" asked Guy hopefully since he wanted his student to become a great shinobi in the future and as he was right now he was unable to continue on with his career.

"Actually I can," said Naruto with a smile. While he may have been cold to those who were his enemies as well as those he swore vengeance against he was not to those he helped in the medical field. On the contrary it made him feel good inside since he knew his mother would have loved to see him help others like he did. "And that is why I am here right now, to offer you my services to heal the man."

"Please help my student!" said Guy as he bowed his head to the point that it touched the ground as he begged for Naruto's assistance. The spectacle made Naruto feel a bit embarrassed since he didn't really expect it. Most people just knew that he did what he did for money so there was no need to beg him like Guy was right now.

"Okay," said Naruto with a sweat drop as he saw this, "there is no need to beg like that. I'll help your student, but it will cost a bit for the medical procedure."

"Whatever the price is I will happily pay it!" said Guy as the tears of joy began to flood out of his eyes. Naruto pulled his book of prices out and saw the various things he would have to heal to fix Lee and get him back into pristine condition. This is why a lot of his operations got expensive like they did, since the prices began to pile on and the gross sum was larger than if the patient only had the one problem alone. So once the price was tallied up, he wrote it out on a receipt and handed it to Guy to see with his own eyes. Guy's eyes bugged out at the high price since he did not have that much on him or even in his account at the moment.

"I am guessing from your reaction that you don't have the money that this will all cost," said Naruto with a sigh, "but you look like a trustworthy sort of guy who truly cares for his student. So if you will sign an agreement to pay me the price in full by the end of the Exams than I will operate immediately and he will be up and about good as new after a few days' rest."

"Yes," said Guy as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Naruto pulled out a scroll that he had multiple copies of which were the simple terms of future payment which stated that if the money was not paid in full then fees would be added and then organs would be harvested if no attempt of payment was made so as to make his money back in some way. It may seem gruesome but those organs would help others so it was kind of a chaotic neutral issue if you thought about it in the broad scheme of things. Naruto wrote out the price owed, which Guy signed without hesitation and then Naruto summoned up the door to his operating room and Lifted Lee up in his arms and entered it to operate on Lee. Soon after he left, various shinobi appeared to smooth out the arena for the next fight between the final two Genin chosen whose names appeared on the board

_Hinata vs Neji_

'So it has come to this Hinata. Our long awaited match. One without the Hyuuga Main family holding me back from showing you my power,' thought Neji to himself while Hinata looked pissed at seeing her cousin showing such hate for her in his eyes.

Hinata Hyuga was an arrogant woman if there ever was one. Then again she was from the Hyuga clan and at least half of them were haughty because of their Dojutsu. Hinata was the daughter of the clan head Hiashi, and she had been taught most of her life that she was better than most people and those lessons had stuck to her in her youth and had remained into her teenage years. She had been kidnapped at the age of three by a Kumo shinobi posing as an ambassador and had been saved by Konoha shinobi. Something in her mind snapped that day, and she wanted to never feel that type of helplessness again in her life so she trained her mind as well as her body to be cruel like many of the rest of the Hyuga Main Branch members were.

She had remembered the day she had to fight her younger sister Hanabi for the right to bear the title of Clan Heiress, and she had fun beating that little bitch within an inch of her life so that she couldn't get back up. She then applied the Cage Bird Seal onto her sister's head and laughed as she used it with glee as she saw he sister twitch in pain on the ground. Neji had been there that day since the whole family was made to watch the event and saw that his cousin was truly evil down to the soul.

The failed kidnapping of Hinata had ended with Neji's father being sacrificed to Kumo so that they got a Hyuga, but the seal on his head killed him so they didn't have a live one. Since that day he had nothing more than rage towards his uncle and his cousin since Hiashi was supposed to be the one sent to Kumo, being the clan head and all, but Neji's father was his twin and looked just like him so he was sent instead. Because of Hiashi's failure to protect his own daughter, Neji was now without a father and a life of essentially slavery to look forward to the rest of his life under the fear of death with the activation of the seal on his head.

But now, the gods had seen fit to offer him a chance to finally vent out his fury towards his cousin and he would be damned if he didn't act upon it…

"We really shouldn't have to fight like this Neji." replied Hinata with an arrogant tone of voice while getting into her Gentle Fist stance, which mirrored Neji's.

'I am going to regret this in the end. I just know it,' thought Neji before the proctor signaled the match to start and saw Neji move in to dominate the match as fast as possible.

On the balcony Kurotsuchi and Haku watched the match with sharp keen eyes which never missed a single action performed by either combatant. Neji was being the aggressor of the two, striking with the purpose of crippling his slightly younger, and yet far more pissed cousin. Hinata for her part was showing she was quite agile when in a fight and was able to dodge the strikes aimed at the key parts of her body which showed that even with her arrogant nature she had taken her training seriously. When she was not dodging Neji's strikes, Hinata tried to deliver her own back in return, and was actually holding her ground against him. This pissed her off since in her own mind she should be winning at his point since Neji was a Branch member of the family and as such had far less training, yet here he was matching her blow for blow with skills that he should not possess. But while Hinata began to grow slowly tired from all this, Neji's sheer hatred for his cousin kept him going strong. So eventually he powered through her attacks and began to inflict damage.

As they fought, Naruto appeared via his door since he was done with Lee's surgery. The process while unorthodox in application did not take very long since he knew exactly what he was doing. This was not the first or even the last time he would do this. So he took his place back next to his friends, and nodded to Guy to let him know Lee was fine. Guy smiled and gave him a thumbs up in appreciation. So now that he was back without any form of distraction he looked down to see Neji kicking Hinata's arrogant ass and he had to admit that he had not expected this chain of events.

"He's damaged her arms pretty badly," whispered Naruto to himself and saw Neji deliver an uppercut to the girl's face before delivering another blow that sent her flying back onto the ground. Hinata was practically seething in rage at this point and people could hear her growling in anger.

"It is said the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle Fist Taijutsu focuses on shutting down chakra points of their targets using the Byakugan. It has the power to see those chakra points and shut them down with each strike using the chakra in their hands. By hitting the specific points all over the body, a person's chakra network cannot function, or if the Hyuuga wishes to be cruel...damage a person's internal organs without actually piercing the body," added Haku while seeing Hinata get up and Neji once more going on his brutal attack on the girl.

With his dominance being clear with each passing second, Neji decided to go in for the kill, and hit Hinata right at a point in her chest near the heart. The girl gasped in surprise and in pain before stumbling back, clutching her chest, and looking at Neji in shock that he would hit such a point in her body. She knew the chakra points of the body almost as well as Neji did and also knew that point when hit could cause serious damage to the heart muscles if not cause heart failure if left untreated. Before Hinata could even manage to speak, Neji was upon her again, hitting her in the stomach, making the girl cough up blood, and cause the girl further pain. Neji thought now was the perfect time to finish this once and for all, but he then fell over in pain as the seal on his head was activated.

Hinata had a smug look on her face as her hands formed the hand signal to activate the seal, and as she saw her cousin on the ground crying out in pain from the agony shooting directly into his brain she could only picture what horrific punishment her father would give Neji for attempting to strike her down like he did. Who knows? Maybe he would end up like her pathetic uncle and be shipped off to die, but that was a question for later and Neji's pain was her enjoyment for now.

Naruto looked at this with eyes full of disgust since she was basically cheating. She was given a handicap in the form of the seal on Neji's head. Neji had been moments from victory and yet Hinata cheated so he was unable to finish her off, and what pissed him off even more was that all the people watching this weren't even doing anything to try and help the poor lad. See this was another reason he disliked the arrogance of Clans in villages since they used the whole 'Clan Matters' excuse to get away with shit like this kind of thing.

Naruto loathed Hinata for her attitude towards others she deemed as beneath her. Plus add in the fact that the little bitch of a princess had used her family's style to force him to his knees and then stepped on his head before slamming it to the ground so that he bowed to her only made the hatred he had for her far more understandable. While he wished to deal with the bitch personally in a manner such as he had done to Kiba, but the thought about it for a moment before he grinned since this situation provided the perfect opportunity to do what he wanted without repercussions for himself. So with that in mind he bit his finger and then pointed the bloody digit at Neji. He fired the blood at the tip like a bullet from a flintlock pistol, but without the bang caused from igniting gunpowder. The blood hit Neji in the side of the head, but he was already in tremendous amounts of pain so a little more from this new source went undetected.

The blood seeped into Neji's pores; there it began to infect the lad from the inside quite quickly. Naruto felt as this happened and waited until he had full control before he acted. He forced Neji's body to rise up, still screaming in pain since he could do nothing about the seal at the moment, and pounced upon Hinata and began to pound her face using Neji's fists as the instrument of both their hatred towards the girl. This surprised many to see Neji still attacking while screaming in pain, but eventually when the shock of the situation faded several jonin appeared and pulled Neji off of Hinata before medic Nin arrived to take her away for immediate medical attention.

Once the match was over, Naruto clicked his fingers so that the blood he infused into Neji's body became dormant and he no longer could control it since it morphed into blood type of the person it was inside of. He learned he could do this and it came in handy from time to time like it did now. This caused Neji to pass out and fall over in exhaustion since his body was far beyond its limits with all that transpired. He was picked up by a medic Nin as well so as to get medical aid for himself.

Minato congratulated the Genin who were still here and told them that the finals for the events would be held in one month's time. He then had them all pull out a number from a box to determine the matches for the finals, and they went as such;

Naruto vs Gaara

Kurotsuchi vs Sakura

Haku vs Ino

Shikamaru vs Temari

Shino vs Tenten

Neji vs Naruko

Choji vs Kankuro

Once the matches were set up and official, Naruto met up with his group so as to walk with them back to the hotel in the village itself so that they could collect their stuff and head out from the village. But before he joined them to begin the walk back, he called over Guy and told him to wait for a minute before he entered his operating room to collect Lee. Guy grabbed ahold of the sleeping lad and told Naruto he would make sure Lee took it easy for the next couple of days as well as have the money in full by the deadline before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto then smiled as he finally joined his group, who were still glaring at each other the entire time that they were walking back without a word being spoken by either of them the entire way back. Naruto had tried to get a conversation started to break the awkward silence but the moment he opened his mouth to try and say anything he felt the killing intent they had towards each other directed at him and he knew to simply keep his mouth shut if he wanted to survive unscathed. He may be a surgeon capable of gruesome maiming and killing, yet he was a man who knew when to fear women at times like this.

Eventually they made their way to the hotel, where Naruto separated from the girls since he could sense they were still pissed at one another so he was not going to get in their crosshairs. He left a simple note that explained that he would meet them at the front gate by 8pm to take them back home so that at least they had a proper departure time set.

So Naruto set out to find something to eat since he had been eating dried meat for the past few days and he wanted a proper meal to leave this village on. So he searched for a place to eat at and finally decided on a BBQ restaurant that he had seen in his youth but never was able to go inside since him and his mother never had the money to pay for it. He went in and sat at a table before a woman came and gave him a menu. He ordered what he wanted and waited for a bit until she came back with his order. The meat was raw, but then again there was a mini grill built into the table so he could cook it there. So he did just that and enjoyed his meal in peace. He left a good tip and paid for the meal up front before he left to find something to pass the time until they left the village. He found a quiet place to sit for a spell and write out messages for various people that he summoned crows to deliver for him with the utmost haste since timing was essential for this matter. He smiled as the last one took off with the message he wrote out and then sighed I relief that he could finally relax for a few hours before he set out…

Yet the second he got comfortable his gut went off like firecracker and he moved just in time to dodge a swipe of a clawed hand that sliced large chunks out of the tree he had been resting under. Naruto quickly got to his feet as he rolled out of the way from the surprise attack and got a good look at the person that attacked him out of the blue. She had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She had what appeared to be fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick on her lips. She wore the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

"I am gonna guess by your physical appearance that you are an Inuzuka," sighed Naruto since he recognized the appearance of those who belonged in that particular clan.

The woman did not respond at all to his assumptions, she just stood there and growled in rage.

"And judging from your rage towards me I am gonna guess that you are Kiba's mother," said Naruto as he got his cane ready for the fight that was most likely to happen. He had crippled the woman's son beyond any sort of medical care so it was a fair assumption that she was here to do to him what he had done to Kiba.

"You will pay for what you did to my son!" she snarled.

"Before we proceed with… well whatever it is you plan to try and do," said Naruto as he pulled out a medium sized vial of his blood and began to toss it up and down in his hand, "can I at least get your name?"

"Sure, why not?" responded the woman angrily, "my name is Tsume Inuzuka. Remember it as I rip your body to fucking shreds!"

"Not one to gloat or kill without good reason," said Naruto with a glare of his own, "but are you sure that you wish to go down this road? You have a chance to simply leave here. I have no quarrel with you and as such I don't want to hurt you."

"You seem to be under the assumption that I am alone in this," said Tsume with a sinister grin as she howled out in a manner that people miles away heard her. Within moments, Naruto was surrounded by at least seven eighths of the entire Inuzuka Clan who were all there to join Tsume in her vengeful attack on Naruto. Those who were not here were the ones who were too young or old, or were on missions away from the village entirely so weren't here to aid Tsume in her vengeance. "When you hurt one of our family then you must deal with the rest of us!"

"Well shit," said Naruto to himself since he did not see this coming when he did to Kiba as he did. He never had to fight off an entire clan before and while he was confident in his abilities he did not want to fight them like this since he was not one to fight those who have not pissed him off. Even now these people were here since he had crippled one of their own and he could understand that since he would have done the same. But before he could try and calm the crowd down in some manner they all attacked in unison.

This made him suffer a flashback of the moment in time when he was nearly killed by a pack of wolves when he was seven. Now as he saw them charge him he looked at Tsume who had murderous rage in her heart and activated his Haki in full. The effect was immediate, with the effects being amplified by their animalistic instincts. From an outside appearance it would seem that they were simply afraid of one single person, yet what their instincts showed them was a shadowy figure of a monster that towered all of them in size with the will to kill them if push came to shove. Tsume, her family, and their canine companions fell to their knees in a cold sweat as they looked down in fear. They couldn't even look at Naruto in the face as he used this ability since it was so potent. Naruto walked over to where Tsume was kneeling and used his cane and placed it under her chin to raise it up so that she looked at him.

Tsume looked him in the eyes, and at first she was expecting the same type of murderous rage she had towards him to be there, yet what she saw surprised her entirely. There was no anger or hatred in his eyes, only understanding.

"I know why you did what you did," said Naruto with a serious face since he honestly did, "since any woman worth their salt would do the same thing for their child. Yet I don't wish to harm you since I have no quarrel with you."

"Then why did you cripple my child," growled Tsume. It took all her willpower to even muster up the courage to growl and it affected her body as her eyes began to tear up from it.

"I did it out of vengeance," said Naruto simply, his face devoid of all emotions since this was a serious case.

"What did my clan ever do to you?"

"Your clan has done nothing to me," said Naruto as he shook his head, "but your son did and it was the reason why I did what I did."

"What could my son have possibly done to warrant such a crippling blow be dealt to him in the gruesome manner that you did it?"

"Let me explain it to you," said Naruto as he glared in anger as the memories of the things Kiba did to him infuriated him as they came to the forefront of his mind. "I was born in this village. I had nothing more than the name my mother gave me and the bare minimum of anything else. Yet I was happy since I had a mother to love me with all her heart. Times were tough for us since we were so low class in the village that even if we died no one would know or even care about it. I tried to make friends, but no one wanted me as a friend. Your son and his own group of friends that consisted of the other clan heads children saw this as the perfect chance to bully and harass someone without any form of repercussion. Who would believe the word of a child no one knows over the child of a prestigious clan member and they knew it. So they sought me out constantly to harass and bully me for months, which at first wasn't too bad but it gradually got worse to the point that they physically hurt me. My pain was their enjoyment since I could not fight back."

"That isn't true," said Tsume softly. She couldn't believe that her son that she had raised would do such a thing to another human being like that. But she could not lie to herself over the fact that her son had gotten fairly arrogant over the years, and despite her best efforts to snuff it out it persisted to this day.

"Oh but it is," said Naruto as he held up his hand and pulled off his glove. Tsume saw a massive scar that went right down the center of his hand that looked like a stab wound scar, but judging by the size and the irregularities of the shape it had to have been multiple stabs since the end bits were in all directions. This scar had remained and even his own bloodline could not heal it since he had gotten it after the scar had solidified onto his hand like it was/ "The day that solidified my hatred for them was on exactly one year after my mother's death. They had found me crying over my mother's grave and took turns beating me black and blue, all the while laughing about how worthless I was and that Kami herself agreed and had taken my mother away from me as a sign to simply do the world a favor and take my own life. I had finally had enough and they grew angry that I mustered up the courage to fight back for the first time in my life. This was the end result since they held me down and took turns stabbing the very hand I used to throw a punch at them. This scar has reminded me to this day of my hatred towards those who hunted me down like I was an animal to hurt me for their sick amusement. Actions have consequences and Kiba's have led to this since the boy he scared like this grew up with hatred in his heart and the thirst for vengeance. So it is no one's fault other than his own since he chose to go down that path."

"I understand," said Tsume in grief that she had failed to see this monstrous side of her son to stop it. "But can you heal him?"

"I refuse," said Naruto, "since I did this to ensure that the rest of his life he will be reminded of his greatest mistake which was hurting me for his sick amusement. So now he gets to waste away as a useless nothing that he has always claimed I was, without a means to recover or even the means to pass on his genetics. Till one day he will beg for someone to put him out of his misery, and when you Tsume his own mother don't have the heart to end his life, let me know since I have no qualms about doing it."

Naruto then kicked Tsume onto her back, which caused her daughter Hana who was close to her to growl a bit before she suffered the same way as Tsume had with tears in her eyes.

"Now I want to know one thing before I leave here today," said Naruto as he placed his glove back onto his hand to cover up his scar once again. He then pulled out a small vial of blood that he crushed in his hand and felt the liquid flow down his hand onto the cane as it had when he fought Kiba. "I may not seem like it with my reputation of killing that earned me the title Surgeon of Death throwing doubt on my claims, but I would rather seek a peaceful resolution to my problems if presented with one over the usual means of violence. I am a doctor and I prefer to heal over killing. I do not seek out enemies to slaughter, yet I will not stand idly by as my friends and loved ones suffer and will do all in my power to protect them from harm. You have let it be known that your clan now has a vendetta against me for my actions against Kiba which means that you will not only hunt me down but will also seek out other means to lure me into an ambush to kill since that is how you shinobi operate. This puts those who I call my friends at risk and I can't have that. I don't want to fight against those who have not wronged me personally."

"Why are you telling me this," asked Tsume as she weakly tried to move Naruto's foot off her chest, but whatever force had forced her entire clan to their knees had sapped much of her strength as well so she did not have the power to move it from its position.

"Because I think ahead since it comes with the territory," said Naruto with a glare, "and I have a feeling that if I simply walked away that you would seek to harm my own family in the future if I was ever lucky enough to have one. So I would rather nip this in the bud here and now." That last bit was laced with a fair bit of anger. But he used the blood on his cane and formed into a spear tip and held it mere centimeters away from her throat. Tsume looked at him once more and saw that same shadowy figure her and the rest of her clan had seen when they attacked them, this time it was poised to attack like it was going to swallow her whole in a manner that would leave nothing if it did. "So I will ask you this here and now once and only once. Will you let this vendetta go and forgive me for seeking my just vengeance? Or must I bloody my hands with your clan here and now going down the lines of succession until I find someone who will?"

Tsume looked at him with utter shock that seeped deep into her very soul since she knew that he was telling the truth when he said that he would kill them one by one if push came to shove. In a sick twisted way she could respect that since the boy had come from nothing and had overcome everything life had to throw at him to obtain the balls and threaten an entire clan known for their ferocity. She weighed the option given to her in her mind and thought it out fully. She knew that whatever power this kid had to subdue her clan like this would eventually have to end since all powers required energy of some source and his would eventually run out. So with that being said she had no idea how long that would take or even how many of her family would die before then. Her worst fear was that in the end their clan would end up like the Uchiha with nothing more than a few members that would then be tasked with repopulating the clan towards greater numbers. While she would always hold anger towards the man who crippled her son, she was the clan head and had to think of it as a whole and not just one person.

So in the end she simply nodded her head to show that she agreed with his offer. With that, Naruto retracted the blood from his cane and felt as it seeped into the pores on his arm. He held his hand out to help her up to her feet. Once she was there, he began to walk away from the clan who all backed away from him since any man who could force an entire clan to submit like that was not someone worth fucking with. Many had heard what Naruto had said to Tsume about his actions towards Kiba, and most if not all of them agreed to themselves that if they had been in the same situation that they would have done as he had if given the chance. Tsume saw Naruto disappear into the distance and as she saw him disappear from sight a single thought came to her mind. She would question her son on his actions as a young child. She would do it in a way that he could not lie to her, and if Naruto was telling the truth she would let this vendetta go since his actions were not only legal given the fact they had been part of the Chunin Exams and Genin were known to die in them, but she would have done it too.

She mentally prepared for that talk she was going to have with her son, all the while in the back of her mind she knew that Naruto was telling the truth on the matter…

Naruto had checked his watch and saw that even with that random ambush that ended in his victory, not much time had gone by. So he began to walk around to try and find something to do since he had time to waste until he met up with the rest of his group and left the village with them. And yet no matter where he walked he could not find anything worth his time and as such just kept walking. Just when he had assumed that he would remain bored until the moment where they all left he heard a voice call out his name from the distance. He saw a man who was clearly a Hyuga, which Naruto could clearly see from the attire as well as his eyes. He saw that the man was carrying a folder in his hands, which made Naruto wonder what it was

"Hold on for a moment young man," said the man as he caught up to Naruto. Once he did he took a second to catch his breath since he had full on sprinted to find Naruto once he heard about where he was located. "Are you the one known as the Surgeon of Death?"

"That I am," said Naruto as he faced the man fully. He saw no hiate or bandana on his forehead so he was a main branch member. "What can I do for you good sir?"

"My daughter was hurt recently and is in need of immediate medical attention," said the man, "I was told by the head doctor at the hospital that only someone of Tsunade's skill would be able to help her since the damage was too extensive. The problem is that Tsunade is not in the village and it would take too long for her to come back and help her. I heard that you were in the village and had various members of my family seek you out so I could find you."

"Well I'm happy to help if you are willing to pay my fee," said Naruto, "and I am guessing what you have there is her medical charts so that I can look over them and see exactly what needs to be done to aid her?"

"That they are," said the man as he handed them to Naruto. While he was loathed to have to pay what he assumed would be far higher prices for medical aid than what he would regularly pay for in the Konoha hospital. Yet the Surgeon of Death had an amazing record when it came to medical field so it was an easy pill to swallow his pride.

"May I ask your name," said Naruto as he took the file to look over it.

"My name is Hiashi Hyuga," said Hiashi with a bit of arrogance in his voice like it was a privilege for someone like Naruto to know his name. "And my daughter Hinata is the one in need of medical aid."

"Oh," said Naruto as he looked over the file he was given. Apparently Neji had done far more damage than even he thought possible using just his hands and saw why someone of his medical skill was needed to fix her up. "So the cheater requires aid."

"Excuse me," said Hiashi in a slightly pissed tone. He didn't like hearing his daughter insulted like Naruto had just done.

"I called your daughter a cheater my good sir," said Naruto as he handed the file back to him since he saw all he needed to see.

"How dare you!" shouted Hiashi in anger. "Do you know who you are speaking to?!"

"The father of a cheater," said Naruto with a smirk, "yes I know who you are."

"I am a Hyuga and you will give me the respect I deserve!"

"So what if you are a Hyuga," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "I am not from this village nor do I care if you are from a clan. We all have the same organs and weaknesses, and while I will admit that your eyes are able to see what mine can't, I am a doctor and know how to do what you do without them. You're not special in my book."

"You filthy commoner!" shouted Hiashi, whose face was starting to turn red in anger that this brat had insulted his entire clan.

"And yet I am a filthy commoner that you spent so long seeking out to aid your cheating daughter," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"My daughter is not a cheater as you claim!"

"She fought her own cousin in the Chunin Exams and nearly lost. Before he could win she used a seal that I hear was put on him years ago to subdue him. That sir is called a rigged fight, and as many people know that is called cheating, so your daughter is a cheater." Naruto could honestly see where Hinata had gotten her arrogance from if this was how her father acted to people.

"Enough," said Hiashi through strained teeth since this conversation was getting out of hand. "Will you help my daughter or not?"

"Oh I will help her," said Naruto with a wave of his hand, "that was never an issue; it's just that she is a cheater and I wanted you to know it."

"Keep your opinions to yourself," said Hiashi as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Noted," said Naruto with a frown, "but before I head to the hospital to help your daughter there is something you must know. The damage done to your daughter's organs is beyond repair and requires new ones to replace them. Now while most people who come to me for an organ transplant wait for a bit while it get the proper one they need so as to complete the operation, your daughter does not have that kind of time. So you have to make a tough decision here since the only way she will survive is if you sacrifice someone else since the organs she needs are vital ones that people can't live without. And the organs needed have to be from a close family member such as a brother, sister, or cousin. So ask yourself if you are willing to kill someone else to save your cheating daughter's life?"

Hiashi took all this information in stride and growled at the added insult on the end. He thought hard about what Naruto said, and his eyes opened wide since he had the perfect person to sacrifice so that his daughter may live.

"Please head to the hospital," said Hiashi with determination in his voice, "I'll get what you need."

"Some family," said Naruto to himself as Hiashi rushed off to get who he was going to get. "You can feel the love within it." Naruto then walked towards the hospital where he was met by a few Branch members who were there to protect the room Hinata was in while she awaited her surgery. Hiashi had told them that Naruto was coming to help Hinata. He walked into the room and sat in a chair in the corner and pulled out a journal and began to scribble in it. Hinata was fast asleep since she was saving her strength so she was unaware of the added presence.

Soon enough Hiashi arrived with Neji, who was bound and gagged as he struggled feebly to try and break free from his bindings.

"Is this how your family works," said Naruto with a frown, "you sacrifice the one to beat your daughter so as to 'wipe away the shame' of her losing?"

"I brought you what you required," said Hiashi angrily as he shoved Neji forward. Neji fell forward and landed on his stomach and began to growl in anger towards Naruto as well since he would not go so easily and would fight like a man possessed the second he was out of these bindings. "Now heal my daughter."

"Okay," said Naruto as he pulled out two different receipts. "Now I am willing to offer you a bit of a deal here. Since this young man is going to die, I wish to keep the organs that are not needed so as to transplant into others who will need them in the future. If you agree to that then you will receive a discount. Otherwise you pay full price."

"Do whatever you want to the boy," said Hiashi with a snarl, "but I demand his eyes back. That is non-negotiable."

"Fine," said Naruto with a shrug, "since I don't really care for them. I do better with my own thank you."

"You dare mock our Dojutsu?"

"Your Dojutsu is fine against others, but I am able to slice your arms off from a distance which makes it a moot point since you can't get close enough to do any real damage to me. But we are not here to discuss 'what ifs' we are here to heal your daughter. Now I want payment as soon as I return with her, which you have my word as a doctor that I will heal her and return her safely. I just have to perform the surgery in my own operating room. So let me get this done and over with while you go and collect my money."

Naruto then pulled out a needle and stabbed Neji with it in a pressure point to make his body go numb so that he wouldn't fight back. He summoned his door and picked up Hinata and walked her through it and placed her on the operating table. He then walked back out and grabbed Neji and walked back into his operating room, but not before turning his head to glare at the man who would kill his nephew just to save the life of his monster of a daughter. He then closed the door and it disappeared behind him.

Once inside he injected Hinata with a drug to make her sleep as well as Neji. He then proceeded to operate on Hinata. He had lied when he said that she needed transplants since all the damage done to her he could heal, it just took some time to do it. But with the help of Shadow Clones he was able to cut the time down to a fraction since they all worked on separate organ each. Once done with, he put her back together and deactivated the Room. Once put back together he smirked as he pulled out a container that he then opened up. Inside of it was a small syringe filled with a grey liquid that he took out and injected into Hinata.

This was a virus, one that was made to be undetectable as well as slow growing. What it would do over time, which if his tests and calculations were correct would be within the next year, she would go blind. But not only that but her muscles would begin to atrophy as well, all leading her to become a weak heiress and booted from her owe so prized position of power since she will lose the strength to maintain it. She could still get pregnant, but the way her body would grow weak over the following year, she would die in childbirth if she ever even attempted to do so. In this way the child had a chance to not learn her mother's arrogance since she would not be alive to teach it to her daughter.

Once everything was done with Hinata, he walked over to Neji who he had placed into a chair and injected him with adrenaline to wake him back up. Neji woke up with a start and began to wildly swing his arms around in a rage. Naruto opened his palm for a second before he closed it, doing so grabbed Neji's arms with his wires so that he couldn't move from his spot.

"Please calm down," said Naruto simply.

"I won't let you kill me so that arrogant bitch will live!" he shouted with all the rage he could muster.

"I'm not going to kill you," said Naruto simply with a raised eyebrow.

"Bullshit!" said Neji, who was not buying it, "I heard what you said to Hiashi!"

"And yet I healed Hinata already," said Naruto as he pointed towards her unconscious form, "and I did it without harvesting your organs to do so."

"So then why am I here," said Neji with questioning eyes that were still filled with rage.

"You don't remember me do you," said Naruto as he shook his head.

"Can't quite say I do," said Neji. Naruto didn't say anything else but he removed his glove from his scarred hand and held it up for Neji to see with his own eyes. Neji looked at it in shock since he remembered Naruto via that scar alone. He had been there that day, not to hurt the poor boy like the others, but since it was his duty to protect Hinata since he was a Branch member and she was a Main. He had watched as they had stabbed him in the hand repeatedly. He had to leave with the group when they did, but he had left Naruto, who at this point was crying while bleeding over his own mother's grave, with some bandages to help seal up the wound.

"I can tell it by your eyes," said Naruto as he saw it, "that you remember me. You were literally the only person in this entire village other than my mother to help me in some way shape or form. To you it might seem small, but to me it meant the world since no one else gave a damn about me."

"So what do you plan to do with me," asked Neji, who was no longer afraid of Naruto since the man was not hostile to him.

"I plan to repay you for what you have done," said Naruto as he retracted the wires. Neji felt them loosen from his arms and rubbed them since it itched quite a bit.

"But all I did was give you some bandages," said Neji with a confused look in his eyes, "I don't see why you would help me like this."

"It's not that that I am talking about," said Naruto as he laughed, "you see I have a vendetta against those who hurt me all my childhood, your cousin included. I had plans in play to get said vengeance against them, yet you did it for me when it came to your cousin. So it is only fair that I repay you for taking the full force of the repercussions of the event."

"So what do you have in mind to help me?"

"As you heard, you are all but dead to the clan since they think that I am going to chop you up to save her life but that is not what is going to happen. So what I am going to do is give you a fresh start, the likes that I myself have had when I left this village to seek a life elsewhere."

"But what about the seal on my head," said Neji since he knew that he could never be free with it on his head. "Can you remove it?"

"Not by normal means," said Naruto with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that," asked Neji who was far more confused than he was before.

"What I am going to tell you stays between us," said Naruto as he looked at Neji with a look that promised pain if he told a soul about it. Neji understood and simply nodded his head. "I have a means to clone your body. But it will just be your body since seals are not genetic. Once fully formed I can transfer you into it, fully free from the seal on your head. But while I am doing so I will make a few alterations so that you can hide your identity such as different natural hair color and pupils in your eyes while still being able to use your Byakugan."

"And how am I to know that you are telling me the truth about all this," asked Neji who once again was not fully believing what Naruto had said.

"I understand that trust is earned," said Naruto with a sigh, "so I will tell you something that I have never told anyone else. Not my closest of friends, or even my girlfriend. I will trust you with my secret if you will trust me enough to help you live a life worth living."

"What is this secret of yours," asked Neji, who was genuinely wondering what it was that he could be hiding from so many people.

"I am the bastard son of Minato Namikaze," said Naruto with a growl since he never liked to say that since the man was no father of his after all he had done to him. Neji looked at him entirely shocked by what he had heard.

"But, how…" was all Neji was capable of saying since his mind was trying to process it. How was the son of their Hokage treated so badly like he was? Yet he couldn't say anymore since Naruto once again stabbed him with a drug to put him asleep. Once he was out of it, Naruto pushed open the secret door he had and entered into it. Inside the room was multiple tanks filled with liquids of all sizes. The smaller ones were cloning individual organs that would then be transplanted into the person they were made for while the larger ones, of which there were only three of them, were used for entire people. He stripped Neji of his clothes and put him in one of the pods so that his genetics could be cloned in the machine next to it. Naruto saw the machine turn on and saw his genetic makeup. He punched in a few things to change his appearance, but other than that there was no need to change him.

Before he had put Neji into the pod, he had made sure to take Neji's eyes since Hiashi wanted them. Once the secret door was closed he picked up Hinata and walked her out of the place and put her back into her hospital bed in Konoha. He waited there for a bit until Hiashi showed up, where Naruto handed him a vial with Neji's eyes. Hiashi gave him the money that was owed and once paid in full Naruto saw that it was near the time he had set for their departure. So he set out and met his teammates, where they then went through his door so that he could take them home to prepare for the last portion of the Exams…

(A day later)

Naruto had decided to use the day before he headed to the Kaen residence, since he had sent a message to them that he would come tomorrow, to seek out a plant he had been meaning to find yet never had the chance to do so since he had so much on his plate for the past several months. He had thought now was the perfect time to do so since Haku was still not in a talking mood for reasons that he could not understand.

Luckily for him though Zabuza had provided that bit of information shortly before he left to find the plants he was seeking. Turned out Haku and Kurotsuchi had gotten into a heated argument over the fact that Kurotsuchi was apparently in love with him since he had saved her life in the past, a fact that made Naruto face palm himself since he had not seen the obvious signs and it made him feel like an idiot that he didn't see the very clear signs. She called Haku out on stealing her man from her, which then got into a heated argument with Haku boasting that she slept with him and then things escalated from there. Now the two of them had a bet going on that whoever beat the other in the exams would be his girlfriend and to make sure there was no cheating on the matter they agreed to not talk to him about it.

Apparently that rule did not apply towards Zabuza since Haku had gone directly over to his place to stay at for the month and told him all about it. Naruto groaned since he wondered just when he became labeled as a prize between two women. He wanted to talk Haku out of the whole silly thing, but Zabuza had lost the color in his face when he told Naruto not to do that. Apparently Haku was far more stubborn when it came to what she deemed as serious matters and would use senbon to make people get the point as painfully as possible. So he decided to run this errand instead of risking his health.

He had been walking in what seemed like circles for the past few hours, and the map he had did not help at all in the matter. He sighed as he stood there for a minute to ponder exactly what to do right now. He was knocked out of his pondering though when he was forced to dodge multiple shuriken sent his way.

"Sweet merciful Kami," said Naruto as he prepared himself for the fight ahead, "can't I simply go anywhere nowadays without being attacked one way or another?"

"Leave now," said a voice that Naruto could not tell what direction it was coming from, "you are trespassing on land that is not yours."

"I am," asked Naruto as he looked at his map again, "to be honest I am completely lost here. Where exactly am I? This map is not helping me."

"You are near the land of Taki," said the voice, which Naruto was able to tell at least came from a woman, "and if you don't leave now then I will kill you where you stand."

"Taki," said Naruto to himself, "well then at least I'm in the right area."

"Right area for what?"

"This is ridiculous," said Naruto with a sigh, "could you please show yourself? I'm not here to attack you and I feel silly yelling at what are basically trees."

"Fine," said the woman, "but I want you to know that if you try anything then I will kill you where you stand!"

"If I had a ryo for every time I heard that threat," said Naruto to himself under his breath.

He heard a rustle of leaves behind him and turned around to see just who exactly he was talking to. The woman was a petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye color, which were also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm and also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back,

"Well hello there," said Naruto with a smile to try and ease the hostile tension she had towards him, "my name is Naruto. May I inquire as to what yours might be?"

"My name is Fu," said the now named Fu, "now explain why you are here. If you are a threat to the village then I will kill you."

"There is no need for such hostility like that," said Naruto as he put his hands up in surrender. He could understand a guard doing their duty to protect their home so he was not mad at all the threats of murder towards his person like this. "I was fully unaware that there was even a village out here so I am not trying to invade or attack it."

"Then why are you out here in the first place," asked Fu with a tone that basically said that she didn't believe him.

"I am trying to find a plant that grows in this area," said Naruto simply.

"A plant?" asked Fu in a confused tone of voice, "you came all the way out here to the middle of the forest for just a plant?"

"Yeah," said Naruto as he pulled the book that he learned about the plant in the first place and began to flip through the pages to find the one he wanted to find, "I am a doctor, and this plant will help me in my research."

"You are a doctor," asked Fu as she lessoned her stance. Fr some reason she was beginning to believe that Naruto was not a threat, and the demon sealed within her was whispering the same thing as well.

"Yes," said Naruto, "and you being here actually might help me since I have no idea where the hell I am. The map I brought along is of no help. Have you ever seen these plants before?" Naruto then moved forward in a nonthreatening manner since he was not trying to have her attack him. He showed her the picture that he wanted to show her and saw as Fu looked at it with recognition in her eyes.

"I have," said Fu with a nod of her head, "but why would you want those? They are highly toxic."

"That's why I want them," said Naruto before he saw Fu's accusing stare, "and no I am not going to use it to poison someone so put yourself at ease there."

"Then what possible reason do you have for them?"

"I am trying to make powerful anti-toxins," said Naruto as he pulled out a personal journal with all the information he had on the subject. He handed it to Fu to show her that he was telling the truth, and while it was true that she didn't understand about half of what was written since she was not a medic, she saw that he was indeed telling the truth and making anti toxins. "And the way it works is that I need to build a base before I build from there. I want these plants since they are considered one of the most poisonous plants around and will make a good base. So can you help me find them? Because I will probably be walking around aimlessly for hours with the slim chance of ever finding them without your help."

"Well sure," said Fu as she began to lead the way towards where the plants were. She knew that Naruto would not attack her since she sensed no hostility from him in the slightest and to be honest she was grateful for the human interaction. She had been forced to live out in the woods and guard the village from attack for years and didn't really get to interact with people other than the occasional Nin who tried to infiltrate the village. She had a friend in the past by the name of Shibuki, but he had just abandoned her out of the blue and it had broken her heart that her only friend had done so. So she was happy to spend some time with a person who was not hostile towards her. It took about thirty minutes, but they eventually reached the place where the plants grew which was a marshy area near a cave. Naruto donned thick gloves that he had to handle things like this since the poison could enter through skin contact alone. Once on he picked quite a few samples and placed them into a container that he then sealed away for later. They then made their way back to where Naruto had met Fu in the first place.

"I thank you for your assistance," said Naruto with a smile, "and I would like to know if there is anything that I could do to help you in return?"

"Huh," asked Fu who was surprised that he said that.

"I was taught that you should help those who help you," said Naruto, "and since you helped me find these plants that I was having trouble finding I wish to offer something to aid you in return. So is there anything that I can do to help you?"

"Well," said Fu as she rubbed the back of her head and smiled a bit in embarrassment since her request seemed kind of silly, "if you wouldn't mind, could you stay and talk with me for a while? You are one of the only people who I have got to talked to in years."

"So a bout of conversation is what you wish," said Naruto with a smile, "that I can do quite easily. But since it is rare for you to have such a thing, allow me to make this a better experience for you. Wait right here. I promise I will be back in about ten minutes, of that you have my word."

Naruto then summoned up a door to his operating room which he entered. This surprised Fu since the action of summoning a door like that was odd to say the least. Yet the door disappeared from thin air just as quickly as it had appeared. Fu felt a bit sad as it did since the memories of her only friend leaving that day with the promise to return later only to never return again came to mind. But she would give Naruto the benefit of the doubt since he said he would be back in ten minutes.

So she waited ten minutes, but he had still not returned and it made Fu sadder than before since she felt as though she had been lied to for the second time in her life. She felt as tears began to form in her eyes since she feared that she would forever be alone in these woods, stuck remaining the guard dog of a village that hated her for what she had sealed within her. After twenty minutes had gone by from the time of his departure, she was just about to head home when the door reappeared. Naruto then came through with a table in hand, while several clones of himself came with chairs and a tea set that was fancy in design.

"Sorry for the wait," said Naruto apologetically, "I moved my tea set from my house to my office and forgot where I put it. I nearly tore up my house before I remembered where it was."

"What is all of this," asked Fu in surprise that he had brought all this just to converse with her.

"I have learned that some of the best conversations are had over a cup of tea," said Naruto as his Shadow clones disappeared once they had set the table. On it was the tea set with hot plate heating up the kettle and had a fancy tin that Naruto opened up to show that it was full of cookies. Fu's mouth watered when she saw them since she had not had a cookie in years and she never knew how much she craved for one until the moment she saw them. Naruto gestured for her to sit and pushed the tin for her to take a cookie at her own leisure. And Fu had to admit that she was happy for the first time in a long time as she took one of the cookies offered and bit into it. She stopped after one bite since it was far more delicious than she had expected.

"Do you like the cookies?" asked Naruto with a smile as he picked up match and struck it to lite it up. He then put it on the hotplate to light it up and then put the kettle on so that the water could boil. He then spooned out some tea leaves into the two tea cups he had.

"They are amazing," said Fu as she took another as she gulped down the first.

"That they are," said Naruto with a smile, "I got them from a bakery in Spring Country. They are a bit pricey but they are completely worth it in my book. But while you are in a good mood, I have a quick question to ask of you. Why do you live out here of all places? Shouldn't you be in the village?"

Fu stopped eating her cookie when Naruto had asked that since she feared answering that question. She had always been told most of her life that Jinchuriki were hated throughout the world and treated far worse than how she was here with the isolation. Now here was a man who had listened to her request of staying and talking to her and she feared that he would hate her if he knew the truth about her.

"You don't have to answer that," said Naruto since he had thought about it for a minute and recognized the scenario, "you are a Jinchuriki aren't you?"

Fu was speechless that he had figured it out from her lack of answering and feared that he would just up and leave.

"No need to fret," said Naruto as he waved his hand to try and ease her fear, "I am not going to start hating you simply because of the demon sealed within you. I judge people on their actions not their burdens."

"Oh," said Fu as she sighed a heavy breath of relief. By this point the water was boiling and so Naruto poured the hot water into the cups to mix with the tea leaves. Naruto and Fu conversed for quite some time, which both of them thoroughly enjoyed since they had a lot in common. They had both been loners for a good chunk of their lives, but while Naruto's life had improved over time, Fu was still confined to her post on the outskirts of the village. Fu explained how she had a friend named Shibuki long ago, but he had just abandoned her. Naruto felt pity for her since he had been the same exact way with the lack of friends and the hatred against him for reasons that he didn't fully understand why it was happening in the first place. Fu at this point had begun to cry since the pain of that day had never left her nor did she have any form of counseling or person to get over her grief. Naruto had cheered her up though in the end by wiping the tears from her eyes and gave her a hug. She reciprocated it and hugged back hard. Naruto understood that everyone needed at least one friend and he held out his hand and offered to be that one that she needed. She had smiled as he offered and accepted.

But their sappy, yet happy moment was ruined when a scythe on a chain came out of nowhere and slammed into the table destroying not only it but the tea set and the cookies as well…

Naruto and Fu looked to see just who the hell had ruined their good time. Standing there were two Akatsuki members, which Naruto easily recognized from the red cloud black cloaks. One of them had medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes while most of his chest was exposed as he pulled back his weapon and slung it over his shoulder. The second man was a very tall tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual coloring: green irises, no pupils and red sclera. Naruto had done his research after the Akatsuki tried to recruit him, and he knew exactly who these people were….

Hidan and Kakuzu...

Both deemed immortal in their own way…

"Oh fuck," said Naruto as he signed in anger as he prepared for the fight that was going to happen. Why they were here was the question.

Could he not just have a moment of peace!?

**(A/N: I am just gonna address the question I'm fairly sure everyone or at least a lot of people are going to have here. The reason I did only two more fights to this portion of the exam was because the reason they did that part in the anime and manga was to halve the numbers. Naruto in this story got rid of most of them through fear so to be honest there was no need for most of the rest of the fights to make up the bracket for the next portion.**

**Orochimaru is not trying to invade in this story, so there is no Sound team, nor was Kabuto there to do the whole information card bit that many people use in their own fanfiction. The reason for which is the fact that Minato is alive and in charge of the village in this story and Orochimaru is not stupid enough to try and invade when Minato is in his prime with a keen mind to see through his plans. While he did infiltrate it and mark Sasuke with a Curse Seal, that was all he could do since his time was limited and he wanted Sasuke as a future vessel. Plus the fact that neither Minato nor Kushina had the proper means to eliminate the seal since they tried with Anko's and failed, even with Uzumaki seals since it is far more complex than one could eliminate with seals.**

**Also for those who argue that Naruto could not make the entire Inuzuka clan submit like that, I urge those people to look at the scene in One Piece where 10,000 fish men attacked the ten of Luffy's group. In the manga the fight lasted two pages since Luffy used his Haki to knock them all out at once.**

**So with that being said, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter since I wanted to go far out of the box with my thinking. So until next time!)**


	7. Surgical Removal of Threats

**(A/N: Well damn, I have received so much positive feedback for the last chapter, and it's always a bonus as I continue to write out my stories. And as I expected, even though I kindly asked people to stop asking me to pair up Kushina with Naruto in this story, people have still asked anyway… Please stop. It's not gonna happen in this story so there is really no need for all the asking for it to happen. But other than that it is all good and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!)**

Naruto stood there as his eye twitched in anger of the whole situation he had just found himself in. Fu could sense the anger resonating off of his body and took a few steps away from.

"Before we do anything else," growled Naruto in rage, "I just want you to understand how much you fucked up here. You destroyed a tea set, that while it was not valuable pricewise it was a gift from a woman who died and left it to me since she knew I loved her tea. It was valuable to me since I had good memories to go with it. Then there are the cookies that you destroyed!"

"Are you seriously getting mad at us because Hidan destroyed your cookies," asked Kakuzu with a raised eyebrow since that had to be the dumbest reason to get mad that he had ever heard in his entire life.

"Yes actually since they are a bit pricey as well as the fact that my whole life I have been taught to not waste food," said Naruto as his eye twitched in anger, "and you destroying it is doing just that!"

"Well how about we make it up to you and simply kill you so it doesn't bother you anymore," said Kakuzu with a chuckle.

"Well while that seems like a good idea," said Naruto with a sinister chuckle of his own, "I am gonna have to pass on it since I don't feel like dying now or anytime in the near future to be honest."

"Lord Jashin decrees that you die in his name here and now!" shouted Hidan.

"Look, crazy priest man," said Naruto as he held his hands together in front of his mouth before he pointed in Hidan's direction with two of them, "I am gonna tell you here and now that I don't give a damn about your religion so just stop it with all that."

"You will pay for your insolence!" shouted Hidan before he threw his scythe at Naruto once again. Naruto didn't move at all, which caused Fu to shout out his name in fear that he would get hurt from this, but her face went from fear to surprise when she saw him catch the weapon with his bare hand. What made it stranger for her was the fact that his hand had turned jet black as he did.

"Well," said Naruto with a heavy sigh as he began to glare at the men who had come to attack him. He had a feeling that they would do so at some point since they were a highly feared group of mercenaries and he had managed to kill two of their members. So he figured they would try and kill him at some point so he took it upon himself to research who he could find out about the members so he was prepared for when they eventually did. "Now you have only pissed me off more than before."

"You will not leave here alive!" shouted Hidan as he tried to pull his weapon back, but surprisingly was unable to since Naruto had a firm grip on the thing and was not giving any sort of leeway to do so.

"Quick question before we continue," said Naruto with all the seriousness he could muster in his voice, "who sent you to kill me."

"We are not here for you boy," said Kakuzu as he stood back to watch what was happening unfold a bit before he planned to do anything. He was not friends with Hidan in any sense of the word; it was just due to the fact that Hidan could not kill him like he did the several other members he had been partnered up with in the past that they traveled together like this. "We ae here for the Jinchuriki."

"And why do you need Fu," asked Naruto, who was genuinely curious as well as confused as to why they would need her. True she was a Jinchuriki, but they were the most prized things in the major villages as well as Taki, even though the people don't act like they are, and by taking them would invoke the equivalent of a war to whoever did so. Last he had heard, the Akatsuki organization was small with but a dozen members, so how the hell would they be able to deal with the ramifications of doing this?

"That is none of your business," said Kakuzu, "mostly since it will not help you when you're dead."

"Fair enough," said Naruto simply as his hand began to crackle with electricity, "Counter Shock!"

The electrical current passed through the blades of the scythe he was holding, and then traveled through the rope itself since the design had metal within it. It was done so the rope was stronger as a whole and yet still flexible enough to be used as a rope, but right now it was being used as a means of conducting electrical currents towards the intended target. Hidan shouted in pain as he was hit with a massive surge of electricity, which was akin to being struck by lightning. Naruto then quickly, yet flawlessly used a kunai, one of several he had for situations like this one here, and cut the rope holding the scythe. He then threw it back at Hidan, who was not able to dodge it since he was still suffering the after effects of being shocked like he did. The weapon pierced his head from an angle, but all the blades had pierced into it. Fu thought he had been dealt with, but Hidan only growled in rage as he pulled his scythe out of his skull and looked at Naruto with a murderous rage look on his face.

"So what I have heard about you are true then," said Naruto as he pulled out his cane to use in the coming battle, "I had heard you were deemed immortal, but to see it firsthand is another thing altogether."

"Jashin will have your blood!"

"So it is my blood you want," said Naruto with a smirk. He then pulled out a round glass vial of his blood and tossed it a few times in his hand before he threw it to Hidan. Hidan caught it in his hand and looked at it, far more confused than he had ever been before. He had never seen a man willingly toss him, or anyone else for that matter, a vial of their own blood. "There you go. One bottle of blood from yours truly."

"Naruto," said Fu with an open mouth shocked look on her face that showed that she was still not fully understanding or believing that she had just seen that happen, "why would you give him you blood like that! Are you insane?!"

"No I am not insane," said Naruto as he smiled at her, "I am of complete sound mind. I gave him my blood out of a genuine scientific curiosity as to what he would do with it." He then looked back to see Hidan uncorking the vial with a sinister smile on his face before he drank the contents of the container in a single gulp.

Now it was Naruto's turn to look shocked at all this since that had not been a scenario that had crossed his mind ever, and he had heard of such things happening in the past due to mental illnesses.

"I… wha…. Di…. He…. I ..." Naruto at this point was at a complete loss for words. Yet in the end he began to laugh hard to the point that he held his stomach since it was beginning to hurt from laughing.

"Now is not the time for laughing," said Fu, who was prepared to fight these men the second they said they were here for her. She would be damned if she would let these creepy men kidnap her. Sure her life sucked as it was, but from the way they talked about her, her situation would not improve if she went with them. "These people are going to kill you if you don't take this seriously!"

"I'm sorry," said Naruto as he finally began to calm himself down from his fit of laughter. He was able to see clear once he wiped the tears from his eyes since he had laughed so hard and saw that Hidan was drawing a circle around him for some odd reason. "But I have to ask you, why the hell did you drink my blood?"

"Hidan uses people's blood to perform his ritual," said Kakuzu simply. There was no harm in answering the boys question since Hidan already had his blood and thus doomed himself since once the ritual was complete he would die from it easily.

"Well that answers my question." Said Naruto as he pondered on that bit of information, "I assumed he did it due to a mental illness of some sort."

"A mental illness?" asked Fu with a confused look on her face.

"There were a few recorded incidents in the past of several different men who genuinely believed they had to drink blood to survive due to mental illness. I am a doctor so I know what I am saying."

"Oh," said Fu as she cringed in her mind since that was disgusting to hear about out of the blue and she regretted ever asking that since now she knew it even was a thing that could happen to someone.

"But before you continue on with your ritual over there Hidan," said Naruto as he saw the man's skin turn black with what appeared to be a skeleton tattoo n him that went all the way down his body, at least as he could see since the man's pants blocked a view of his lower body, "I feel like telling you why I laughed so hard at your actions."

"The last words of a dead man," said Hidan with a grin, "go ahead and say them, but know that I will simply forget them afterwards since they are so very insignificant to me or my lord Jashin."

"Thank you kindly," said Naruto with a chuckle. This confused Hidan and Kakuzu since by all accounts the brat should be begging for mercy right now, yet he was strangely calm through all this. Their leader had warned them about the brat who had killed Kisame and Itachi and while they had ignored it when told, thinking that the two of them had simply gotten a fat head and died from their pride getting in the way, now they were beginning to think differently than before. "So I will tell you three very important things about my blood that you foolishly consumed like you did. The first, yet most important fact is that my blood is highly infectious."

"Wait," said Hidan with a look of confusion plastered onto his face, "what?"

"My blood is infectious," said Naruto as he conjured up some of the blood in his arm to leak out of it and form multiple small balls that he began to twirl like they were stress balls of some sort. "I use it as a weapon against my opponent since my bloodline allows me to use my blood to infect the blood of others in a manner that I have complete control of their bodies. Case in point."

It was at this time that Hidan felt his hands fall to his sides and stiffen up to the point that he could not move them at all. Fu simply watched this in fascination since Naruto had yet to cease to amaze her. But it wasn't only her, but the demon inside her that was impressed as well

"The process takes a bit due to multiple factors," said Naruto with a smirk, "the main one being just how much blood I throw at you. It doesn't take much, and yet you drank a lot of it so that only hastened your defeat."

"You will die in the name of Jashin!" said Hidan through strained teeth. He was unable to open his mouth properly to shout out his threat since Naruto was using his blood to stiffen his body completely in a way that he couldn't move in the slightest."

"The second thing you need to know," continued Naruto, who was not at all concerned about the threat sent his way. He was paying attention to Kakuzu though on the off chance he decided to intervene in what he was doing to Hidan. But to his surprise the man just stood there and let Hidan suffer like this without helping him in any way. "Is that my blood is explosive as well when I want it to be. So what you consumed was the equivalent of an organic bomb."

"What the fuck!" shouted Hidan.

"Yes, but the last thing you need to know about my blood is that it is highly combustible as well. So have fun burning into ash." Naruto smiled as he clicked his fingers, and Hidan began to scream in agony as his entire body burst into flame. This went on for a bit before his body began to collapse upon itself since it was turned to ash and the wind knocked it over.

"Well damn," said Kakuzu with a chuckle, "you managed to kill Hidan."

"You don't seem so beat up about that," said Naruto as he twirled his cane in his hand for a bit before he slammed it into the ground so that it stood on its own. Once in place he put his hands together and cracked his knuckles.

"To be honest I couldn't stand the guy. The only reason I was paired with his religious ass was because he could not kill me like he did the other members who were partnered with him in the past."

"I thought you aid that you were not a shinobi," said Fu who was starting to wonder if Naruto had lied to her, and if he did for what reason?

"I'm not," said Naruto with a simple shake of his head, "I am simply a doctor."

"Yet you have a bloodline ability as well as the skills to kill a powerful enemy in an unorthodox manner."

"Think about it like this," said Naruto simply, "you have trained for so long to fight against and defeat shinobi. You know the basics of the art so you know how they act, think, plan, the works. Yet I was never trained in the field like you were and taught myself to fight as only a doctor could. That is my key advantage in a fight due to the fact that no one has ever trained to fight a doctor, so they are not prepared for it when I win."

"I… I can't fight that logic," said Fu simply with a sigh since he was right about that.

"But don't you know, there are some things that can beat smartness and foresight?" said Naruto with a smirk, "Awkwardness and stupidity can do so easily. The best swordsman in the world doesn't need to fear the second best swordsman in the world; no, the person for him to be afraid of is some ignorant antagonist who has never had a sword in his hand before; he doesn't do the thing he ought to do, and so the expert isn't prepared for him; he does the thing he ought not to do: and often it catches the expert out and ends him on the spot."

"That sounds like you quoted it from a book," said Fu.

"And I did," said Naruto, "since that quote has been true for me my entire life as I fought many who thought me weak."

"Sorry to cut the idle chit chat short," said Kakuzu who was fairly pissed that the two of them were basically ignoring him even though he was standing right there in front of them. He was an infamous S ranked shinobi and yet they were acting like he wasn't even a problem. "But you still have me to deal with and now that I know about your little blood trick you won't beat me."

"True," said Naruto as he held up his hand a bit. A clear ring appeared in the palm of his hand. "Room…"

"What the hell is this!?" asked Kakuzu since this was not something he had ever seen before.

"This is my operating room," said Naruto as he stood there with one of his hands behind his back as he used the other to emphasize his point. "And within this field of power, I am essentially god."

"Like hell I would believe that!" shouted Kakuzu before he formed the hand seals to blow a massive fireball in Naruto's direction. Naruto simply grinned as the attack got closer since he was not afraid in the slightest.

"Tekt," said Naruto simply as he used his finger to point upwards. The fireball then turned ninety degrees and soared into the air before it exploded. "Is that the best you have to offer against me?"

Kakuzu was utterly pissed at this point that the brat would not just die already. He wanted to charge forward and attack since apparently long range attacks would not work. But Naruto's claim of power while within this field made him think of another approach. So he made to retreat so as to get out of the field and thin of a proper plan here.

"Good plan," said Naruto as he saw Kakuzu make to try and leave his Room. He pulled out a kunai that began to glow with green lightning as he pulsed power through it, "but too little too late. Shambles."

Kakuzu had just made it out of the field of Naruto's power when he suddenly reappeared within it, and to his shock and horror, right next to Naruto himself who then plunged the kunai into Kakuzu's chest.

"This operation will destroy your body from the inside out," growled Naruto as he saw Kakuzu convulsing in pain as the attack surged through his body. "Gamma Knife!"

Naruto could feel all five of the man's hearts pop from within the man's body as his power destroyed him. He had read about this ability in Law's journal, and when he read about Kakuzu and heard the rumors of him having multiple hearts, he was glad to master it so as to eliminate him without too much of an issue. He saw the life begin to leave his eyes before he pulled the blade out, Kakuzu's blood squirting out of the wound. Naruto used held out his hand to grab his cane and used the blood of Kakuzu to form a scythe blade that he swung and cut Kakuzu down the middle. This was overkill and he knew it, but when it came to men who were essentially immortal via inhumane means it was kind of essential.

"Sorry you had to see me like that," said Naruto to Fu with an apologetic voice as he pulled out multiple bottles that he used to collect Kakuzu's blood within and stored for later. "That is the reason I try not to fight when I can avoid it. When I fight, I go sadistic with my fighting style since I really don't know how to stop and enjoy it. I don't like that version of myself so I try and stay away from it when it can be avoided."

"Completely understandable," said Fu as she waived her hands in a comical way. Sure Naruto might seem a bit crazy to her, but he was still the only friend she now had and was one even though he knew exactly what she was. She was not one to judge and would give Naruto the benefit of the doubt here. "But were you really so pissed off about the cookies?"

"Actually yes," said Naruto, "since I was being honest about the whole not wasting food thing. Plus… well…"

"Go on," said Fu with a smirk, "I'm actually curious as to what you have to say."

"Well the baker has a son who he is training in his craft," said Naruto as he sighed at the thought of the man, "and the son is quite effeminate with the clothes to match his personality…"

"Oh," said Fu since she was putting the pieces together, "so you are homophobic?"

"No," said Naruto honestly, "I have no problems with who people fall in love with. It's just…" said Naruto as he was a bit embarrassed to say the next bit.

"Sweet Kami," said Fu as she began to laugh since she saw it now, "he is in love with you isn't he?"

"Yeah," said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head, "but the problem there is that I am straight, yet he does not care and likes and I quote 'the thrill of the chase' so he continues to do so in some strange hopes to turn me gay. So every time I go and get those cookies, I have to deal with that bit of awkwardness." Naruto growled as his eye twitched since Fu was rolling on the ground laughing hard about this whole thing. More would have been said, but it was at that point that two dozen Taki shinobi surrounded him. Fu was scared as she got back to her feet.

"Halt," said a large man with an eyepatch who Naruto guessed was the leader of this group, "you are under arrest for the attempted theft of our village Jinchuriki."

"I was not trying to kidnap Fu," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "She helped me find some plants that grow around here and then we were attacked."

"You dare leave your post without permission!" said one of the shinobi as he moved to strike Fu across the face. But Naruto was faster and threw a kunai into the man's arm, severing the tendon so it was now useless to him without proper medical treatment.

"Do not hurt my friend," said Naruto with a murderous look of rage in his eyes. "I'll go with you so as to not cause any more problems, but if you hurt her in my presence and I will make your life a living hell beyond description." Fu couldn't help but blush a bit as she heard Naruto care enough for her to threaten so many men at once. She never thought that a man would do such a thing for her, being a jinchuriki and all, so this was a nice surprise. Fu then saw as the leader got behind Naruto and roughly shoved Naruto towards the village, but she did notice Naruto give her a smile as a way to tell her not to worry…

And for some strange reason, she listened to him…

(Leader of Taki office)

Naruto was brought into the village of Taki, which he was amazed about the layout of the village since most houses were in the trees so that unless you knew what you were looking for you most likely fail to notice it at all. Naruto was led to the building that was obviously the place where the leader of the village worked, and while it was not as grand as those you would see in major villages it was still bigger than the main houses.

Naruto was basically shoved inside by the big shinobi with the eyepatch that had ordered him to come along in the first place. Naruto really wanted to punch this asshole since he did not like to be shoved like this but he would not make waves in a village that he could do potential business in the future with since that added to his client list as well as opened up new potential vendors to get rare ingredients to use for medicine. Once inside he was shown the way to the main office and once again shoved into the room.

The man inside sitting behind the desk had ink black eyes and long, dark brown hair. He wore a forehead protector symbolizing his shinobi status within the village. He wore grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals. In addition to his normal outfit, he had a grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder with a brown strap over it. To top it all off he wore a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise haori. From the looks of things he had been in the middle of paperwork and from the amount of stress that appeared on the man's face it had been quite the day. He saw his men bring in another who he had never met in his life and whenever that happened it meant someone had tried to infiltrate their village and now he would have to fill out the paperwork for an execution.

"Sweet merciful Kami," said the man as he slammed his head onto the desk. The amount of paperwork he had to do today had left him exhausted and he really didn't want to deal with this shit. Now he understood why his father was cranky for a good chunk of his life since he had taken over as the leader of the village once he died protecting it. "Why must I be burdened with so much paperwork?!"

He took a quick deep breath to calm himself before he lifted his head up to look at the man they brought to him.

"I am a fairly busy man," he said with a sigh, "so let's get right to the point here. Who are you and why have you seen fit to try and invade our village?"

"Invade?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "why do you assume that I invaded?"

"Because you are here before me," said the man, "and under heavy guard as well so it's apparent that you tried to invade us."

"Sir," said the eye patch shinobi, "he didn't try to invade us."

"Then why is he here," said the leader as he rubbed his temples as he got a headache. Naruto saw him suffering from one and knew he had the medicine that could help if given the chance to do so.

"He was caught talking to the demon bitch out in the forest," said the eye patch shinobi, "and from what we heard he was trying to convince her to leave, most likely to try and join another village to enhance their own power."

"Is this true," asked the leader with a quizzical look on his face. If it was true than the consequences of the matter would be even direr for Naruto since this village really hated it when people tried to steal their village weapon. Sure they hated the young woman with all the hatred they could possibly give but she was their weapon or slave to some who thought about it like that. "Who are you?"

"To answer the first question first," said Naruto with a deep sigh. The man who brought him in had only arrived at the end when he had killed Hidan and his partner so how would he know about what the hell they were talking about beforehand? Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that they had been listening near the end, which infuriated him to know that they just stood there and watched him as well as Fu get attacked like that and only showed themselves when he was weakened in the fight. But why he thought that he was trying to convince Fu to leave was a mystery since he had not. Sure he had told of what the world offered but not to convince her of anything. "I was having a simple conversation with the young lady. When has that become a crime? Because it is a fairly stupid one if it is." Naruto then felt the man shove him yet again, and it took a lot of willpower to not simply slug this guy and be done with it. Sure the man had height and muscle mass on him but he had skills and bloodlines to easily counter that advantage.

"Don't you dare lie to our leader you little brat," said the shinobi, "we watched you converse with the demon and overheard your plans to try and get her to leave."

"So you were standing there when I was talking to Fu," asked Naruto as he glared at the man, "yet you did nothing as two members of the Akatsuki came and attacked us. Some shinobi you are…"

"How dare you!" shouted the man as he made to punch this brat.

"Stand down!" said the leader as he slammed his fist onto his desk. He had gotten to his feet and done so in an attempt to end this situation before it escalated into something far worse than it could be if nothing was done about it.

"Yes sir," said the shinobi, though from his tone of voice it was with great reluctance.

"Now," said the leader as he sat back down since he did not need to intervene in this conflict physically, "I will ask you once again who you are?"

"Oh I am sorry," said Naruto with a chuckle, "where are my manners. My name is Naruto, and I am known throughout the Elemental Countries as the Surgeon of Death."

His response made the men look at him in shock, none more than the jackass who had essentially tried to prove he was such a big man by bullying him with his shoving. The man began to heavily sweat in a comical way as he slowly inched away from Naruto. The man had heard about what Naruto was capable of doing to those who angered him and did not want to end up like that.

"Oh what is this," said Naruto with a sinister smirk, "you don't want to shove me around like you were before? Come on, try and do it once or twice more for a laugh. We'll see who is laughing in the end."

"No," said the man faintly as the color in his face disappeared in fear, "that's okay."

"Leave us alone," said the leader as he waved the shinobi out of the room so that he could talk with Naruto in private.

"Are you sure about that," said another one of the shinobi in confusion that their leader would send them all out of the room leaving him vulnerable like that.

"This is the Surgeon of Death I am speaking to," said the leader, "he is a neutral man who is allied to none of the major villages or even has home in one so he is not her to harm us or invade our village in some way."

"I am happy to see that you know of me," said Naruto as he saw the shinobi that escorted him leave. He made the man who shoved hm shudder as he held up a fist and stuck out his thumb to use it in a cut throat motion. He had no intention to kill or even hurt the man, but he didn't know this and that's how it would be. "Since it makes introductions so much easier. Now while you know who I am, I am afraid that I don't know your name."

"Oh right," said the man, "my name is Shibuki and I am the leader of the minor shinobi village of Taki."

"Oh," said Naruto seriously, "so you are Shibuki."

"Wait a minute," said Shibuki since he was surprised that someone with such infamy as Naruto would know who he was when not many people of their village was known to outsiders at all. "You know who I am?"

"You were Fu's friend," said Naruto with a growl since he could not understand abandoning a friend like this man had done, nor would he ever do so without just cause that his friend would understand so that they would not feel betrayed by his departure. "And you abandoned her to her fate out in the woods."

"Well shit," said Shibuki in surprise, "Fu told you about that did she? I'm surprised that she trusted anyone enough to even talk to someone about that."

"No thanks to you," said Naruto with disdain.

"Look," said Shibuki with a sigh as he prepared himself, "I can explain…"

"I don't see how you can explain what you did," said Naruto, since in all honesty he couldn't imagine a single way to explain it.

"It was not my fault…"

"That's what everyone says when caught in their bullshit."

"STOP!" shouted Shibuki in anger that Naruto was not giving him a chance to explain himself. "Let me explain my case before you judge me."

"Okay," said Naruto with a sigh, "I'll let you do so, but know that this explanation better be good since I don't see how you can explain it."

"My father led Takigakure well for many years until his death after drinking the hero water, trying to protect his village when it came under attack by foreign powers." Said Shibuki in sadness as he remembered his father. "The water granted him temporary strength enhancements, but shortened his life that led to a rather premature demise. His position as leader was passed onto me when he perished."

"I'm not seeing how this explains things," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"I was friends with Fu in my youth, which my father was okay with since he did not see her as a weapon as most of the people in this village do. But he warned me that one day that I would take his place as the leader of this village and in doing so I would have to sever ties with her. I know what I did was wrong and that I hurt her by not even telling her the truth on the matter. But I am the leader of this village and as so I must think of the village as a whole. My power is based on public opinion and as it is most people hate her."

"But you are the leader of this village," said Naruto, who didn't understand how someone who led a village was powerless to help someone like Fu. This was the main reason that he hated politics since it made an already complicated life even more complex than it had to be, "so why not help her?"

"I was only thirteen when I was made leader of this village. I was not fully ready to take the position and the various members of the council took advantage of that fact to take power away from my position. Over the years I have been trying to get it all back, but it has been a tough time doing so. Yet while I could have done it faster than what I have done already but there was a pressing matter that I had to do that has put me in a mental conundrum that I see no way of fixing."

"Okay," said Naruto, who after hearing all this began to understand why Shibuki had left Fu like he had since he had so much on his plate. This wouldn't have been an issue if he had just explained it to Fu in the first place. "Now I am curious as to what this issue is."

"For the past few years the councilmen have been trying to implement a new program against my wishes that they are nearly about to pass. The program is to simply use Fu as a breeding tool in hopes that the children she will be forced to bear will have enhanced strength to increase our numbers with more powerful shinobi so as to increase the overall strength of this village as a whole. While I may not be able to visit her as I used to when I was her friend I won't allow her to suffer such a fate and have used every trick I could to slow down the process. But the problem there is that the more time I put into aiding her in that way, the longer it takes to reclaim the power lost to my position."

"Okay," said Naruto through gritted teeth, "who are they? I'll kill them myself."

"No," said Shibuki as he waved his hands to get Naruto's attention, "you can't do that!"

"If you really care for Fu as you said you do," said Naruto as he glared at the man, "Than why stop me from ending the lives of the men who want to rape her? They hate her so much to the point that they force her to live out in the woods and protect them, yet they want her to lie down and take it while they defile her and struggle through multiple pregnancies that will lead to the birth of children that will most likely suffer the same fate as hers."

"Because even though I hate them for trying to do this," said Shibuki as he slammed his fists on the table in pure anger. A tear fell from his left eyes since he truly felt so powerless to help his friend and it had eaten him up for so many years. He had never gotten the chance to talk to anyone about this and it was making a lot of repressed emotions surface. "They are still high ranking men in this village that would be truly devastating if they died. I want them gone, truly I do but I can't since there is no one to replace them if I do."

"So what then? You are just gonna let it happen?"

"No," said Shibuki as he chuckled a bit, "because now that you are here, you have provided me with the perfect answer to my conundrum."

"Come again," asked Naruto in confusion about what was going on in this man's head.

"You are someone Fu trusts," said Shibuki, "and not only that but one who is not allied to a major village so I know you won't use her or sell her off to one for money since I have heard you were an honorable man. So I ask of you to take her away from here so that she no longer suffers like she has been forced to do all her life."

"You do understand the extreme request you are asking me to do here right?" asked Naruto who was surprised to hear the man suggest this of all things. "By taking a Jinchuriki from a village I will have a high bounty placed upon me from this village. This will lead to many seeking to take me out.

"I understand the ramafica…." Started Shibuki before he was interrupted.

"I'll do it," said Naruto simply. His response surprised Shibuki since he had thought that he would have to try harder to convince him to do so since Naruto had been right to say that the ramifications of doing so would be huge.

"You will," said Shibuki.

"Of course," said Naruto, "since I help my friends when they are in trouble. But if I do this, I want two things from you."

"If it is within my power than I will do it."

"The first is I want you to write a letter to Fu so that she will understand the reason you left. She at least deserves to know the truth about this."

"Well I can easily understand that and you are right about that."

"But the second thing I want," said Naruto as he tried to ask in a way that was not too demanding, "I have heard that this village has something called Hero's Water."

"If you are going to ask for our villages most prized resource," Said Shibuki, "I am gonna stop you there and tell you that I can't give it to you."

"I don't want all of it," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "I just need a syringe full for research purposes."

"Research purposes?" asked Shibuki.

"I want to see if there is a way to dilute the chemical compound that gives the drinker a massive boost in power so that you don't die at the end. That's all."

"Well," said Shibuki as he got up and swiped his hand on a seal on the wall. A secret panel opened up in the wall to reveal the clear glass gourd that was three thirds of the way full of water that was sealed up with a cork that had wax on the edges to show that the seal was still intact. "If it is only a small amount then it will be okay." He then handed the gourd to Naruto who pulled out a syringe with a long needle and pierced through the gourd to get at the liquid inside. He made sure to take the utmost care so as to not break the container since it was glass. He then pulled the plunger up so as to extract the liquid for transport. Once the syringe was full he then extracted it before he put it behind his back and stored it for future research. After he was done with his extraction he waited for a bit as Shibuki wrote out his letter to Fu. Once he was done he rolled it up and then sealed it with a wax seal and handed it to Naruto for him to take to Fu.

"Please keep her safe," said Shibuki as he still held onto the letter and looked Naruto in the eyes to make sure there was no sort of lying in them. "For even though my position does not allow for it, she is still and will always remain my friend."

"You have my word that she will be alright," said Naruto as he returned the gaze with a serious one of his own, "and as you have probably heard from whatever sources that told you about me I always keep my word once I give it."

"Well since our transaction here is done," said Shibuki as he sat down and sighed, "Than I ask that you leave my village. I would say that I hope we meet again but after what is going to happen I know that will not happen so I will simply tell you good luck."

"You as well," said Naruto as he got ready to leave, "Without Fu to worry about I hope that you can make things right in this village once more." He then summoned up a door that he walked through and disappeared behind him, leaving Shibuki alone with his thoughts.

"That makes two of us…"

Naruto arrived back at the area they met the first time to find Fu dressing up her wounds that the shinobi who came to detain him had inflicted. He told her to come with him, for he was here to take her away from all this. She didn't believe him at first, but he then handed her the letter that was written to her by Shibuki. She read it, and as she did Naruto saw the tears begin to well up in her eyes before they began to fall from them. She cried as the truth was told to her, and Shibuki had told her what would happen if she stayed.

"That asshole," she finally said weakly, "all these years I have hated him for abandoning me. Yet he still cared about me all this time. Why didn't he tell me that to begin with?"

"It wasn't his fault," said Naruto simply, "he was forced into his position when his father died and so it was all so sudden. Just know that he still cared enough to protect you from those who wanted to defile you."

"So how do we get out of here, and a better question is where will I go?"

"Well I have an answer to both those questions," said Naruto as he pulled out another scroll, "a while back I got citizenship papers for Spring Country for myself as well as four of my friends. Now while I had done that two of them had been killed on a mission they were on so I had two of these to spare and so you can have one. From there the opportunities open to you are endless."

"You really think far ahead don't you," said Fu with a chuckle as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Not always," said Naruto with a shrug, "but I at least try to. But now that we have established all this and I have offered you a better life away from the hatred of men who I can only refer to as scum. Now all you have to do is walk through that door." He said that last bit as he summoned up a door to his operating room. "Well to be honest it's through this door, a few minute wait, then through another door."

"You just killed the mood by saying that last bit," said Fu with a bit of a sweat drop, "the way you said it made it feel like a fairy tale of some sort but then you had to ruin it with reality."

"Sorry for that," said Naruto with a laugh as he held open the door, "but that is kind of my field of expertise." Fu simply chuckled as she walked through the door, followed by Naruto…

(The Next Day)

Naruto had finally made his way to the Kaen residence, and as he made his final approach to the massive residence he stopped walking for a bit. He had to take a few deep breaths, since his anger had arisen to levels that were not healthy for him so he needed to calm himself or else he would give himself away for the plan he had for his former family. Most of what he had planned was already in play as it was, but now all pieces were on the board and he just needed to hit the point home to complete this.

Once he was finally calm enough to continue the last bit of the trek towards the front gate, he proceeded to do just that. He made to the gate without any sort of interruption or ambush, but then again no one really came this way since the Kaen family were the kind of people to have trespassers killed and so that made people not want to even come out this way unless they needed to. Naruto reached the gate and pulled the rope, which he had to admit was fairly fancy, which then rung the bell it was attached to. He stood there and waited for someone to arrive, the whole time it pissed him off since the whole setup of this was vain in execution. There were no guards at the front gate, but there were plenty spread around the house itself, leaving the servants quarters completely unguarded in case of a siege. And to make it worse those who waited at the front gate were forced to wait while the one guard in charge of doing so got his arrogant ass up to open it, forcing whoever was there to wait upon them like it was a privilege or something.

Naruto honestly wanted to leave, since he could not take all the vanity, but he waited it out since he had the plan he made up and he would stick to it no matter the cost. It had taken sixteen years to get to this point and it would be so worth it in the end when it was all finished…

Eventually the guard arrived at the front gate and demanded to know who he was and why he was here. Naruto growled in response and told the man who he was and handed the scroll that had been given to him by Zuko back when he had still been in Konoha. The guard looked at it, saw it was genuine and then opened the gate with the warning to mind his tongue or else he would suffer dearly for it if he did not. The guard then led him along the log road that led to the house, and as he walked by he saw the various fields that the Kaen family owned of various trees and fruits. Yet while the scenery was lush and beautiful, it simply masked the truth of the ones who maintained it.

The Kaen family were ruthless businessmen. They took great satisfaction in the destruction of competition in such a way that not only did it leave the family who owned those businesses destitute; they would then enslave them as well and force them to work the fields thru shady dealings or 'legal' means. Naruto could sense the pain they were in and even saw one such case where a boy that was about a few years younger than himself was beaten by a guard for so much as speaking out of turn. Naruto could only growl in hatred at the darkness that made up his former family, and could only smile inwardly that his mother had left when she did and turned out far better than they had. She died a good person with at least one person in the world to care enough to remember her name, while if the rest of her family died no one would honestly care and would in fact celebrate their demise.

Eventually they made it to the room that the head of the household was in, which had multiple medical instruments within it to keep him alive until the heart transplant was complete. The guard ushered him in and threatened him to be on his best behavior, which Naruto imply flipped him the bird since he could care less what threats this man had to make. Naruto had killed so many bandits, missing Nin, as well as several members of the Akatsuki so he was not afraid of one guard with an ego that had achieved gravitational pull due to its size.

Naruto opened the door and went inside to see the man known as Ozai surrounded by a dozen personal doctors as well as his two children. Ozai saw him enter the room and ordered the other doctors to leave the room at once. They did as ordered, leaving Naruto alone with the other three as well.

"So you are the Surgeon of Death that I have heard so much about," said Ozai in a tone of arrogance, "you don't seem like much."

"Well I could easily say the same for you," said Naruto with a twitchy eye, "you being stuck in a hospital bed like you are."

"Listen here you insolent whelp," Ozai started before he was interrupted.

"No you listen," said Naruto with a simple glare, "you sought me out for my medical expertise, so keep your insults or your arrogance to yourself or I will simply walk out that door and not return. And before you think that you can simply order your men to detain me and force me to operate on you, allow me to state that I will kill all who try and feel no remorse about it. Plus even if you tried to play the political game to make me suffer as I have heard you have done to so many, I am friends with half a dozen daimyos from all over, three from major countries with access to shinobi. So let's move on past all the threats and arrogance and get down to business shall we?"

"Fine," said Ozai as he was furious that this peasant dared talk back to him in such a manner. He was actually planning on doing what Naruto stated, but with that many connections he could not do much against Naruto or else it would spell doom for his family on such a massive political level. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Well that all depends on what needs to be healed," said Naruto as he took a step forward. "I will perform a simple physical and tally up what is owed by what needs to be fixed."

"And how do I know that you won't simply try to bleed me dry of my money by marking up prices?" asked Ozai. He did not get where he was today by letting people get one over on him like that, and he would be damned if he started now.

"Because my client list is so extensive," explained Naruto as he held up his hands, which were glowing with chakra to perform the physical, "I have no need to do such a thing. I make far more than enough with the prices I have set to need to try and cheat someone out of more. It literally pays to be one of the best in the medical field."

"Fine then. Do what needs to be done so then you can leave sooner," said Ozai. He did not like conversing with those he deemed as commoners, and this brat was one of them. Naruto finished what he was doing, pulled out his price book and wrote out the bill that would need to be paid before he started. Ozai growled since the price was steep and he felt as though the brat should heal him on the fact of his family name alone, but his daughter had told him how he cared not about such thing and simply wanted the money owed. So Ozai called in a butler, one who had served him since he was five, and told him to go retrieve the funds that Naruto billed him but not a single cent more.

"Well while we wait for that man to return," Said Naruto as he stood there with his arms crossed, "I have a deal I wish to make with you."

"And why would I make a deal with one such as you?"

"Because I will half the bill." Those words shocked not only Ozai but his children as well since they were curious as to what Naruto wanted to do such a thing.

"Go on…"

"I would like you to answer a few questions I have," said Naruto.

"You offer my father the means to decrease the amount paid for your services in return for having your questions answered," asked Zuko with a puzzled look on his face since he was confused. "Why?"

"Because these are questions that he alone can answer," Said Naruto with a passive wave of his hand, "and it is because of that fact that gives him leverage."

"Ask away then boy," said Ozai, who was happy to do so if it meant he spent less money.

"Before I ask I need to explain something," aid Naruto with a sigh, "I am an orphan who lost my parents when I was simply four years old. Now while you may not care about that since you have all this going for you with the money and the political power, just go with me on this. But when I felt as though I would die on those streets I was saved by a young woman who had lost her own child within a few years of his birth since she had not the funds to care for him. She told me that I reminded her of the son she lost and took me in and cared for me. I loved her as a child does their mother and I was happy. But my happiness was short lived since she died a year later and once more I was alone. Once she was put to rest and buried in the ground I was given the few things she had, one of which was her diary. It was there that I learned who she was and what she struggled to go through to survive. And it is the reason I ask you this question. Why did you abandon you own daughter Moka when she came to you and begged for aid not only for herself but the child she gave birth to?"

The looks of shock on their faces were priceless, and it made Naruto wish he had a camera to capture this moment and preserve it forever. They never thought that anyone would ever ask about the forgotten member of their family, and to hear someone ask about her out of the blue like that was unexpected entirely.

"Why do you wish to know about my pathetic little sister," asked Azula as she growled at the memory of her.

"Because that woman saved my life when she had next to nothing for herself," said Naruto with a serious look on his face, "and any woman who would do such a thing did not deserve to be treated like she was. So I will repeat the question, why did you abandon her?"

"My former daughter," Ozai said that bit with venom laced words that seemed like he choked to say them, "was a disgrace to the Kaen name! She did not act as we did and became a strain on who we were. So I planned to put her to some use as a means to acquire political power via an arrange marriage but she ran away! I disowned her because she disobeyed my orders to run off with a commoner!"

"And what about the child she came to you for aid about," asked Naruto, "the child was simply born, so what did the child do to warrant such treatment?"

"That child was worthless," said Ozai, "he was born out of wedlock via the seed of a commoner which is of no use to our family. He was an abomination that was undeserving of life and I will not have something like that in my home!"

"Thank you for answering my questions," said Naruto simply with an emotionless tone of voice. For years he had wanted to know the true reason that he and his mother had suffered, and while he believed the words that came from her diary but to hear those words spewed from the mouth of the man who cast her out.

"What was the point of that," asked Azula who was still confused as to why he asked those questions in the first place.

"To slate my own curiosity," said Naruto as he walked over to the door and whipped out a seal. He placed it on the door and activated it, sealing it up so that it could not be opened.

"What are you doing," asked Zuko in anger.

"Making it so we can't be interrupted," said Naruto simply as he held up his hand and whipped it around for a bit. This tangled up Zuko and his sister in wires so as to suspend them in the air as they shouted out their anger at being put in such a situation.

"What are you doing to my children!" shouted Ozai, who wanted to help them but was unable to since he was stuck in the bed with the tubes in his body. "Let them go! You are here to cure me!"

"And now why the hell would I help you?" asked Naruto with a growl.

"Because that was what you were paid to do you filthy commoner!" shouted Azula as she struggled in vain to try and break free from her bindings.

"So the high and mighty insult the so called filthy commoner who has the ability to save them," chuckled Naruto, "but I don't want your money. I simply want you to suffer."

"For what?!" demanded Zuko.

"My mother," said Naruto with a glare.

"What," asked all three of them in unison since they were even more confused than they were before.

"I'm surprised that you have yet to figure it all out," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "apparently money can't buy intelligence since you are all idiots. I am the so called abomination unworthy of life that you so boldly claimed I was."

"Impossible," said Ozai as the realization of the situation was starting to sink in, "how?"

"I struggled most my life but I made something of myself no thanks to you," said Naruto as his scowl only deepened further than it already was. "And now I have come to make you pay for what you did to me as well as my mother."

"Unhand us!" shouted Azula who would not allow the bastard child of her hated little sister to do this to her.

"Not yet," said Naruto as he walked over to where he saw a bottle of Scotch on the table. He took the top off with one hand before he poured himself a glass that he gulped down. His bloody bloodline made it so he could filter out the alcohol in a sense that he didn't get drunk but he did still enjoy the taste of it when it was finely aged. He had drunk with many of his wealthy customers over the years and had enjoyed the conversations that went along with it when he did. "I want to kill you, believe me I do, but I just can't bring myself to do so. And before you ask or even think about it, no it is not because we are family or any of that nonsense. The reason I stay my hand is that you have not done anything to me directly. You screwed me over as well as my mother, but you have done nothing more to me than ignore my existence and I can't see that warranting death."

"If that is the case then why are you doing this," asked Ozai as he coughed a bit from the stress the fear of all this was doing to his heart.

"Because we are simply waiting for the others to arrive," said Naruto as he poured another glass of Scotch, "you see what I did was inform the various families who you have screwed over of what I planned to do and told them to come over and get their pound of flesh from you. See they have the right to do so since they have been personally screwed over by you with your actions so it is only fair that they get to end you."

"Our guards will defend us like they always have," said Azula with an arrogant tone, "They wouldn't dare to attack us! They would be killed just for attempting to!"

"True," said Naruto with a smirk, "you have hired some of the most ruthless, yet powerful of guards to guard your home over the years. But you see I did my own research and found a simple way to eliminate that threat. As you know since you allow it to happen, the majority of them drink the night away once a week. Now you don't really care since they keep your slaves in line as well as guard your house so it is just the matter of doing business for you. But I learned from a source that spoke of something else they do that day. The maid who they make serve their drinks, they get drunk and then hold her down and rape her. Just her alone and no one else has to service about a hundred men a week all at once because they threatened to kidnap her daughter and force her to take her place if she resisted."

"How did you know she spoke the truth," spat out Azula, "how can you be certain that she wasn't just another whore?"

"Because I was the one she paid to heal her wounds sustained from the various bouts of rape," said Naruto with a sad shake of his head since he remembered those times, with one of them being so bad that she almost died from it due to the numerous injuries sustained. It had gotten to the point that he healed her for free since she could not keep paying for his treatment since what he healed was basically renewed within a week or two. The damage done was easily fixed without too much materials needed so it was not too much of a financial loss for him to do so. "As well as performed all six of the abortions she had to suffer through since the men used no form of protection nor allowed her to use some form of contraceptive of any sort. So she suffered through all that and tried to hide it from her daughter, yet her daughter was no fool and knew what was happening to her own mother. So I sent the mother a special poison to put into the drinks of the men, and she did so without hesitation."

"She did what!?" demanded Ozai in fear laced anger.

"She poisoned them," said Naruto as he pulled out his watch to look at the time, "and since I timed my visit just right…" at that specific moment they heard the guard who stood outside their door screaming in pain as the poison finally began to do its job and kill the one poisoned. It was a slow acting poison that made one's body die slowly, yet restricted the muscles so all they could do was scream in agony as the pain lasted a few hours before all vital functions simply shut down entirely. The drawback to using this poison was the fact that it took so long to get to that point and was easily curable until it hit the final stages you just had to know you were poisoned in the first place. These men would not know about the symptoms and the poison had been slipped into their drinks a few days ago so he had time it right and arrived near the end of their lifespan. As they spoke the various guards all over the estate dropped to their knees in agony and screamed out in pain as the poison did its work. The front gate was broken through by the massive mob of people who had come to ransack the place and kill the family who took everything from them. It took about ten minutes for Naruto to finally hear the knock on the door that he told them to use to show that they had arrived.

"And that sound means that our little reunion is finally at an end," said Naruto as he retracted the wires holding his aunt and uncle up in the air. They fell to the ground and looked at him in fear. Naruto then went over to the door and ripped the seal off before he opened the door to show multiple people standing there with various tools in their hands to use against the Kaen family. "And now I will leave you three in the hands of the fine capable hands of these gentlemen."

"No wait," said Ozai in fear, seeing so many faces of people whose lives he had ruined with a smile upon his own while he did it, "protect us! Name your price and we shall pay it!"

"I'm sorry, but I believe you have confused me for some sort of mercenary" said Naruto with a chuckle as he turned his head to look at them without fully turning his body around, "but I am not one of those. I am a doctor sir, and a very good one at that."

"You can't leave us like this!" shouted Ozai in a desperate attempt to play on the brat's humanity.

"How ironic," said Naruto with a cruel laugh, "since you put my mother in a similar situation with her begging for help and you tossing her out like she was trash. Now here I am not lifting a finger to aid you no matter how hard you beg. Consider this karmic justice."

Naruto then walked out of the room as the men rushed in. He heard what obviously was Ozai getting carved open like a cooked turkey along with his son suffering the same fate as his father. Yet Azula was screaming out for them not to touch her and he heard the rip of her clothes as the men were obviously going to rape the fuck out of her. While Naruto was usually against that sort of thing, he was not going to stop them in this one case and simply walked back outside past all the various people who were taking anything of value. He had to step over quite a few bodies of guards who were killed, yet all in all he made good time out of the place.

While it was true that he wished to kill the three former members of his family with his own two hands, it was not a great idea to put into action once one considered the political backlash. If he had done the deed personally then the bounty on his head would be massive with the various daimyos of the nations he was on good terms with being forced to turn him over. His overall reputation would be in shambles, but as it was it will be seen as people revolting against their oppressors so he was blameless. If someone were to investigate and somehow see that they were there, well he would tell them the truth and explain that he had been hired to heal the man, only to survive the attack on the mansion since people knew who he was and let him go since killing him would be a waste of talent. All had gone as he had hoped it would, and in his heart he knew that he had avenged his mother by doing so.

While he would usually summon a door and teleport home, he was enjoying the serenity of the whole situation and walked towards no particular destination since he has none in mind. Yet as he walked towards basically nothing, he was stopped by six people in black cloaks with red clouds on them. What surprised him was the act that while they were all various sizes they all had orange hair with purple ringed eyed.

"Oh for fucks sake," said Naruto as he slammed his hand into his forehead with enough force to hear an audible smack from the action, "why do you members of the Akatsuki keep harassing me? I won't join your group so stop asking!"

The six figures looked at each other for a second before one of them stepped forward.

"We are not here to try and recruit you into our organization," said the one who came forward. "You have made it abundantly clear that you would not work for us when you killed Itachi and his partner Kisame."

"Then let me guess," said Naruto with a sigh as he whipped out his cane in preparation for a fight that he was certain that was going to happen , "you came to avenge your fallen members by killing me."

"Wrong again," said the one speaking as he shook his head, "for their failure was their own."

"Okay," said Naruto with a quizzical look on his face, "so what can I do for you?"

"I require your medical expertise and I am willing to pay what you ask for your services."

Naruto could only look at the man with a blank face since this was absolutely the last thing he ever expected to hear…

**(A/N: I am gonna leave it there since it seems like a good place to do so. Until next chapter!) **


	8. War's Bloody End

**(A/N: I was asked in a review about how Naruto could still feel pain when he applied the serum into his brain when he injected it a few chapters ago so that the Yamanaka could no longer infiltrate his mind. This is a valid question, one that I think deserves an answer, and that is that the brain is basically the center of all his nerves. Stabbing yourself in that particular region is going to hurt no matter what. And while Naruto did in fact change himself so as to not feel pain, his brain was not part of that since he can't really operate on his own brain since that would lead to some major hiccups. Sure there is trial and error, but error in this case would destroy his brain literally and that is not good. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also I hope that everyone is safe and hopefully people are not going as stir crazy as I am sitting in my house. I work for Microsoft in one of their many cafes since the hours are better and the pay is… well basically the same but I like the hours better since I work a normal work week instead of at night at a dinner only restaurant like I was. All of Microsoft has been officially closed and yet we are still getting paid due to the situation not being our own faults. Now while this may be true, I am fucking bored since I can't go anywhere since everywhere is closed and while I have Doom Eternal and Animal Crossing to ease the stress a bit, it is only for a bit. So I am going to marathon type out my stories for the next two to three weeks with some breaks to play games like I was, since I don't get to work again until at least April 7****th**** and that is what my boss told me on our last day, no idea if that will change but here's to hoping that it does not since I want to work dammit! It makes me feel like I have earned the time off instead of being forced into it!**

**Sorry about my rant there, but hopefully no one else is… like I said before… going as stir crazy as I am right about now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

Naruto had remained quiet for most of the trip towards Ame where his client was currently located. He was in such a state since he was still just trying to wrap his head around the one major fact that this was the leader of the group of people he had killed multiple members of within the last several months. If he had been the leader of such a group, he would have been up in arms about avenging them in some way, but this guy didn't seem like he gave two shits about it. That was the reason that this was odd to him since it didn't make sense to him anyway that he thought about it in his head. But even though that was the case he still went with the man since if this all turned out to be an elaborate ambush of some sort as he suspected it would be, well then he would kill off the leader and be done with it once and for all so their group was no longer a threat to him.

Pein, as he called himself, which made Naruto raise an eyebrow the first time he heard it, had told him that his real body was in Ame. When he was told this, Naruto whipped out his elaborate map he had that showed all the different places that he had ever been so that he knew where he could summon his door and save on traveling time since timing was essential when it came to his profession. Unfortunately for him, he had never been in Ame, but that was mainly due to the fact that they secluded themselves from others for reasons he was unaware of. But then again that was a shinobi matter and he was a doctor. He also dealt with of an all kunoichi village that was the same way as well from time to time, but at least that made sense since it was women only so of course he wouldn't be allowed inside it. He had healed a few of those women in the past, but at a town nearby since they explained their village's rule of not allowing men into their village, which he fully understood and did not argue with them in the slightest since he had no reason to do so.

He saw the closest point to Ame that he had ever been, and summoned a door for himself and Pein to enter so as to enter the operating room before he opened another one to his set destination. Once back in the world Pein wanted to hurry up, but Naruto had to explain that he was no shinobi so he did not have the speed that they did so it would take a bit longer than he was hoping. It was like when shinobi escorted civilians. Pein at first didn't buy that excuse, since if he was truly that slow it should not have been possible to kill four separate S ranked shinobi like he did, along with numerous amounts of other missing Nin and bandits like he did. And for what it was worth Pein was right about that, but Naruto would never let him know this since he was a doctor, and when his opponents faced him they all assumed he was slow and were easily defeated because of their arrogance. That was their first and last mistake in life since he was far faster than he ever let on. But in the end Pein relented and it took a day and a half to get to their destination.

He was then blindfolded, which he was assured that it was to protect the location of their hideout, which Naruto understood perfectly since this was not the first time such a thing has happened with bandits wanting his help to heal them. Sure they were bad men but he healed all who paid him to do so as long as they weren't too evil…

Once inside their hideout, he was met with the sight of a man with orange hair in what appeared to be some sort of life support system, but one that he had never seen or even heard of before. With him was a blue haired woman who introduced herself as Konan.

"Sweet merciful Kami," said Naruto with a whistle, "you weren't kidding when you said you needed medical attention. From looks alone you should not even be alive as you are."

"Are you able to heal me," asked Pein as he looked at Naruto with his purple ringed eyes. Naruto had read up on various Dojutsu when he had implanted the Sharingan into himself, mainly to see if there were others that could enhance his eyes even more so as to aid his work as a doctor. Surprisingly he saw none, but the Rinnegan did interest him for a bit. A lot of the abilities he could use after eating what he learned was called a Devil Fruit could be done with those eyes. Naruto remembered when he read from Law's journal about Devil Fruit, and he laughed when he read about the strange weakness of sea water. But he tested it out and he sank like a fucking rock so he knew it was true. He was just lucky that his bloodlines and abilities that didn't involve his Devil Fruit powers were still accessible or he would have been fucked that day. Plus since most of the places he went were inland made his weakness not that much of a factor to worry about. Sure there was regular water but it was sea water that was his weakness.

"Well," said Naruto as he walked up to the crippled man and looked him over, "that's what we are going to see about now."

Naruto than channeled chakra into his hands and began to rub the man all over his body, all under the watchful eye of Konan of course. Usually when he did this, he saw the damage done within half a minute, but the amount of damage done to this man was far more extensive than he had ever seen any other man suffer through. He was a literal miracle since for all things based in reality he should be dead as he was but he was still alive. He would also have added kicking, but the life support system had him locked in place so that was not truly accurate to state. Naruto had to pull out a scroll and began to write down the long list of things that needed to be fixed and dear Kami it was huge…

Once Naruto was done with his examination, he began to tally the total amount owed. The number was massive, with only the wealth of a Daimyo being able to afford the extensive amount of surgery required, and even then the man would go bankrupt upon the end of the procedure. Naruto sighed as he gave the bill to Konan, since he believed that if Pein saw this then he would suffer a heart attack from the amount. Hell, the color on Konan's face disappeared as she saw it and then she began to glare at Naruto.

"Do you take us for fools," demanded Konan as she threw the scroll back at Naruto in rage about the price, "that we would actually pay these clearly marked up prices!?"

"My prices are set in stone," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "I never mark them up, nor will I ever since the amount of clients I have makes it so I don't have to."

"So then why is the bill so high!?"

"Do you fully understand the amount of surgery this man would need to be back in his prime? To walk around without the need of this life support system he is in? This price is all the prices I set in one lump sum! You knew my services were a bit pricy, yet I do what others can't and that is why you sought me out, so don't stand there and yell at me for showing you the reality of the situation and the price that goes with it."

"Can't you give us…," started Konan as she took a moment to think of the proper term to use for this given situation, "I don't know… some kind of bulk buy discount?"

"I wish I could," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "but I am unable to do so."

"And why not!?"

"Because money is how the world works," said Naruto with a closed eye sigh, "and nothing in the world is free."

"You greedy…" seethed Konan before Naruto held up his hand to stop her.

"No," said Naruto with a serious tone of voice, "I am not greedy in the slightest."

"And how are you not greedy with these prices?"

"Because to heal people I need to buy materials to make the various medicines that I use to heal people," said Naruto as he laid it all out in a manner that the two of them would understand him, "my power does not just heal people alone, it just allows me to get to the damage in a manner that no one else can and remove disease or repair what has been damaged. So I need the money to pay for the materials to actually cure the people who I aid, that's how the world works unfortunately."

"There is no way that the materials you need cost so much," said Konan as she crossed her arms and continued to glare at Naruto.

"You're right," said Naruto as he pulled out a journal, "they do not. Some are more expensive than others since they are far rarer, but it's true that they don't cost so much. But the reason I charge so much is for another reason altogether."

"And what possible reason could you have to charge people such prices like this," asked Konan. Pein was curious as to the answer as well, but he was weak as he was and let Konan do the talking for him since so far all she asked was exactly the same things he would if he could do so.

"Believe it or not," said Naruto as he handed her his financial journal to look at, "but I have four separate accounts in my name. Each of them is used for a different thing with the largest one I have taking around eighty five percent of what I earn into it. Then there is one that is ten percent, one is four percent, and the final one is a measly one percent."

This surprised Pein and Konan to hear Naruto openly speak about his finances like this since most people are far more secretive with theirs so that they were not targets for theft. But then again Naruto was a target already for his abilities as a doctor already so it made some sense to them.

"Now I know what you are probably thinking," said Naruto as he pulled out his cane and began to lean on it, "that I keep the eighty five percent of it to myself. That is the furthest thing from the truth. That money I use to fund about a dozen separate orphanages all over. And since I support so many it takes a lot of money to do that."

"And why would someone like you give a damn about orphans?" asked Konan in fear that she would not like the answer to the question. Her and Pein, or Nagato as was his real name before he took up the current on Pein, were orphaned in the Third Shinobi war. No one helped them since no one cared about them so they had to take care of themselves. To hear someone, especially one with such deadly infamy surrounding him, aiding orphans like this made her question his motives on the subject.

"You may find this hard to believe given who I am and the fact that I can use abilities that are akin to a bloodline," said Naruto with a chuckle. Everyone kept thinking that his Op Op powers were a bloodline, but they were not. "But I myself am not from a clan of any sort. I was raised by my mother who died when I was only five and while I know who my father is, he refuses to acknowledge my existence so I am an orphan since he would never claim me. Well, at least back then he wouldn't since now he keeps trying and I tell him to fuck off. But my point is that I know how hard the world can be to those who have lost their families. I also know about those who have all the money, the very same people who have more than they could possibly spend in their lives and yet they don't. But just having money does not make you immune to disease and the like so I charge these fees to get their money and help those that the world would not help get them that help so their lives will turn out better than mine started out. The ten percent account is my funds to buy the materials I need to make my medicine. The four percent I save so that one day when I have a family of my own I will be financially prepared for it. Leaving only one percent for myself to use."

"But why would you limit yourself to such a small amount of money like that," said Konan as she finished looking at Naruto's financial journal to see that he was telling the truth on his spending. He had gone into elaborate details on exactly what he spent it on. Hell he mentioned that he just bought a cup of coffee several days ago. He was very thorough with his accounts on spending.

"Because I was raised poor," said Naruto simply, "and yet I was happy since I had a mother to love me. Yet when she died I was distraught. Sure in time I made tons of money, but the memories of those arrogant pieces of shit from clans with all their money came to my mind and I realized I did not want to be like that so I keep my funds to a minimum since the things I want aren't that expensive. Sure I splurge a bit here and then, like with these clothes since I had them special ordered and a few other things over the years, but I still keep it simple."

"Be that as it may," said Pein weakly, and hearing his voice let Naruto know just how weak he was. Sure he had performed the examination, but to hear it in the man's voice really painted the picture of the man's health perfectly. "Is there any way to lessen the price?"

"I am sorry to say that there is not," said Naruto with a shake of his head, "since the sheer amount of materials needed will drain my reserves and need to be replenished entirely. But I do have a way to heal you that while expensive as well, is nowhere near the price you just saw."

"And what is it," asked Konan with a raised eyebrow.

"First," said Naruto as he twirled his cane a bit before he grabbed it with both hands behind his back, "the procedure is one I keep to myself since if everyone knew I could do it, then the attempts of capturing me to force me to use it on others would skyrocket. I already have enough on my plate to deal with so I would prefer not to add even more to it if it can be avoided. So if I am to speak of my own secret, then I must know of your own. So tell me exactly what is it that this organization of yours is up to? Allow me to reassure you that all matters spoken here will remain with me so there is no fear of me passing on such information to others. Client confidentiality is my specialty."

"We seek to bring peace to this world," said Pein simply, hoping that Naruto would take it on face value and leave it at that alone. The means of which they planned to do that was something he did not want to discuss since to those outside their organization it would appear evil and may prevent the man from healing him.

"A noble cause," said Naruto with a smirk since he was being honest there, "but in such a war torn world as ours with all the various shinobi villages about, just how in the hell do you plan to do that?"

"I would rather not discuss such matters," said Pein, not meeting the man's eye.

"If you wish for me to help you then you must," said Naruto, "since I want to know just who it is I am healing, starting with your true name since I am fairly sure that your parents did not name you Pein."

"Fine," said Pein with a sigh. "My name is Nagato Uzumaki. Our plan is to use all the jinchuriki of the world to force all the shinobi villages to stop fighting."

"Okay," said Naruto as he rubbed his chin, he was surprised to see another Uzumaki up and about since he heard that only Kushina and her daughter were left. "Now while I agree that sounds fine on paper, but in reality that won't work."

"And who are you to say that," asked Konan in anger that Naruto had simply ridiculed their dream.

"I am a man who is a third party to all of this," said Naruto as he held his hands out to emphasize the point, "and I see the world through my own eyes instead of those that show loyalty to a village. I see the way of the world and I know that people have their pride and that they won't just submit like you want them to. You would be seen as a tyrant and then the people would rebel against you time and time again until you are either dead, or there is no one left to oppose you literally since they will all be dead."

"And what do you suggest we do then," asked Nagato with trace amounts of anger in his voice. Naruto was not intimidated by the man in any way since he was so very weak in his current state. "Give up on our dream after we sacrificed so much to make it a reality?"

"To be frank," said Naruto with a sigh, "I would say yes to that. But not entirely. Try to make this land into a utopia of sorts, and show the rest of the world the way towards peace instead of shoving it down their throat."

"That won't work," said Nagato sadly.

"Well be that as it may," said Naruto as he twirled his cane once more a bit as he thought on the matter, "I will heal you since you answered my question. But I feel like it will be for nothing since the route you are taking will only lead to the death of many others along with yourself as well. But I am a doctor and I stay out of shinobi affairs since it is not my profession. But like I said it will still cost quite a bit, just not as much as the normal type of surgery would take."

"And what is this alternative method you spoke of," asked Konan.

"Now bear with me on this one," said Naruto, "but I have the means to clone your body. The process takes a bit depending on various variables such as your eyes for instance. The body is soulless as well as without conscious so it is an incomplete clone of sorts."

"And just how does that heal Nagato?"

"I have the ability to transfer the souls of people from one body to another as I please." Said Naruto matter of factly, "and with that ability I can transplant your soul into one that is you in your prime. What you do from there is your business, since like I said I stay out of shinobi matters."

"For some reason I don't believe you have such powers," said Konan, "they just sound too impossible."

"I knew you would say that," said Naruto with a smirk as he slammed his cane into the ground and pulled out two kunai. He then summoned up a room, which shocked the two of them since they had no idea as to what the hell was happening so they were unaware of the kunai thrown at them. They were pierced through the heart, but they did not die. "Shambles." With that their hearts switched places, which shocked them even more since now Konan was in serious pain and Nagato had no idea how to cope with a sudden sex change like this one.

"So do you still think that it is impossible?" asked Naruto as he pulled out two more kunai to reverse the process.

"No no no," said Nagato in Konan's body as he waved her hands in a comical way, "we believe you, just please fix this." Naruto did as they asked and reversed the process done.

"So now that you see what I can do," said Naruto as he pulled out a receipt and wrote out the new price, "this is the bill for the procedure."

Konan, who was so glad of be in her own body again, took the bill from him to look it over. She knew that Nagato was in pain but the sheer amount of it was insane. She saw that the bill was far less than the other, but as Naruto stated it was still quite pricey. Konan showed it to Nagato, who looked at it and simply nodded in return. Konan than left the room to go and get the money to pay the bill, which they had but it was most of what they had. Naruto began the preparations of the cloning process by taking several samples from Nagato as well as asking if he wanted any changes to his body to be done while he was at it. Nagato told him no, which Naruto could respect and then summoned a door to place the stuff into the proper device to allow the process to take place. He kept a bit of his blood for his own research, but not too much. And when he returned, there was Konan with a massive scroll full of money to pay him.

"Well I have started the process," said Naruto as he grabbed the scroll from her as well as the journal he lent her to show his finances, "so it will take a bit for the clone to fully form. Try and take it easy for the next month or two. I will let you know the moment it does so that we can finish the procedure. I am a man of my word and you have paid me so I will do as you paid me to do. "

"You better," said Konan, "or else."

"There is no need for threats my dear," said Naruto as he began to walk towards his door backwards, "since if I wasn't going to help, then I would have simply left before all this." With that being said, Naruto walked through the door and Nagato and Konan could only look on in hope as it disappeared from their sight…

Naruto had not lied about the path that Nagato was taking leading to his death. Since the man's plans involved all the Jinchuriki then that would mean at some point he would either send others or himself to try and capture Fu for his plans. And when that day came, he would deal with Nagato since he had given the man a fair warning to avoid it…

(Spring Country)

Naruto arrived home to hopefully cook a proper meal and get some actual sleep in, but unfortunately for him he only got one of those things since it was after he had finished eating and was making his way to his bedroom that he saw the note left there by Haku:

_Naruto,_

_Me and Zabuza have gotten into contact with the members of the rebellion in Kiri and have decided to aid them in their fight. I know that you are neutral to shinobi matters, but please can you see it in your heart to help just this once, if not for them, then for me? Kiri holds my most hated as well as my most treasured memories and I can't stand idly by as those like me with a bloodline are hated and killed. So whether or not you choose to aid us, I am going. But I hope with all my heart to see you there._

That was where the note ended. And to be honest, it slightly pissed Naruto off a bit to see Haku just run off and join a war like that. But Naruto could understand her reasons, if just a little since he had never fought for a village since he never belonged to one. Sure he had been born in Konoha, but Minato had stopped any chance at Naruto becoming a shinobi so he effectively killed off any sort of chance of loyalty Naruto would have had for the village. But he knew that he would have done the same thing if he had been in her shoes since in a way he understood her. While his instincts told him that he should stay out of this and leave them to their war, his love for her along with the fact that he already had a massive target on his back for taking Fu from Taki made up his mind. He decided that for once in his life, he will take the initiative and fight since he couldn't be a third party member forever.

Plus as he thought about all of this, a promise he made to himself so many years ago came to the forefront of his mind. When he had lost everything and learned the truth of his life from his mother's journal, he had at first set out to become a shinobi so that he could become far more infamous than Minato ever was so as to overshadow one of the most infamous men who was labeled as a 'flee on sight' in the Bingo book. It was true that he was already infamous as he was with his title of Surgeon of Death, but he had done nothing more than kill a fair number of shinobi who threatened him in a gruesome manner to earn that title. He was no better than any other missing Nin out there, and as he thought harder about it the decision became even clearer. His father had done so much damage with his Hirishin jutsu to the point that Iwa surrendered, so it was time to see if he could beat that.

So he left a note for Fu, who was living there as well in the guestroom since she had nowhere else to go at the moment, and then summoned a door to teleport to the closest place near Kiri that he could possibly get…

(Kiri battlefield – 2 days later)

The battle between the rebels of Mist and those who still resided within it lasted quite some time. Mei Terumi, their leader, had gotten some vital Intel that should have made the battle end in their victory, but it turned out to be an elaborate trap. Mei, Haku, and Zabuza had fought side by side as their numbers began to die one by one until there was too few of them to put up a fight and were captured instead. As Yagura gloated over his victory over the rebellion and the fact that they would now die for their actions, Mei could only scowl as she wondered what had gone wrong. It was only then that she learned the truth…

Her right hand man Ao had been a double agent who was working for Yagura since the beginning. His words had been that he was loyal to the Mizukage, not a hot headed woman who constantly threatened others to cover up her own inferiority. Mei had sworn revenge against him, but he simply spit in her face and punched her as a means to make up for all the abuse he suffered under her command. Yagura had a makeshift executioner's block in the center of the battlefield that Yagura planned to burn after all this was over so as to cremate the bodies since he didn't care to separate the rebels and the loyalists so as to bury the latter.

One by one, the three of them watched as the men and women who fought alongside them for their just cause were decapitated on the chopping block. Yagura wanted Mei to be last since she was one of the people to start this rebellion, and it was poetic that she would be the last one. So over the course of an hour, the rebellions numbers dwindled down to just the three of them, and Haku was handled roughly and basically thrown onto the block. She began to cry in fear of her death since the memories of her own past began to haunt her mind as she remembered her mother's death. Yet as the memories dragged onwards more towards the present, her memories went to Naruto. He had been there for the worst parts of her life and had shown her a happier one when she assumed that there was none to be had.

She smiled at the memories that she had with him, and she was mad at herself for agreeing to that stupid bet with Kurotsuchi with their relationship on the line. She had done so out of pride since Naruto had always told her she was strong and his words went to heart as well as her head. She became a bit arrogant in her belief that she was strong and it was what led her to join up in the rebellion so as to help them with Kiri back.

And right now she wore to Kami herself that if she somehow survived this whole thing, that she would give Naruto a night he would not soon forget…

But as she saw in her peripheral vision that the blade was coming down to end her life, those visions began to fade as the reality of the moment sunk in. She closed her eyes as she accepted her fate, but that moment never came. What she saw instead when she opened her eyes was far worse to the point it had made her scream out loud. There was Naruto in the place where she had just been, with his head chopped cleanly off. The horror of the moment caused the tears to run from her eyes as she saw his blood drip down the block.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Yagura, who was shocked to see this random man appear like that. It made no sense, but in reality it mattered little to him since the man for whatever reason chose death, and because of that he was most likely a bloodline user or sympathizer so he would have died either way if Yagura got his way. Yet his shock only intensified as he heard a laugh coming from the man who had just been killed. It was only then that he noticed the area appeared to be surrounded by a thin pale form of energy.

"Common curtesy states that a man should offer up his own name before asking for someone else's," said Naruto as his body stood up and brushed itself off. The executioner, who nobody knew the name of, not that Naruto knew who he was or even cared for that matter, backed up in shock that the man whose head he just cut off was still alive somehow. Naruto's body then knelt down and picked up his head before he put it on his neck where it belonged like one dons a hat. Something he was all too familiar with since he wore one most of the time.

"My name is Yagura," said the named man as he prepared to order his men to kill this man. "Now tell me your name so I can remember the man who surprised me for once in my life."

"The name is Naruto," Laughed Naruto as he took off his hat and began to twirl it on his finger for a bit before he swiped it behind him. This caused the man behind him who had played executioner to scream since his face had literally been sliced off by his hat. His hat, along with his clothes themselves as well, where specially made in a fabric he paid good money for that had been soaked in his blood for weeks. This made the fabric work in sync with his own blood using bloodline in a manner that he could repair them if ever needed to be as well as harden them into a unique flexible armor. The same went with his hat, but he could also use it as a weapon like he just did since he sharpened the edge with Steel Release. No one ever expected a hat to be a weapon so it was perfect for him since he thrived on unorthodox. He grabbed ahold of the man who tried to kill his girlfriend's face and threw it onto the ground before he slammed it onto the ground and slammed his foot down hard, squishing it into paste so that when the Room was dispersed later he would then die since it was gone now so nothing would stop the massive blood loss he would suffer from not having about a fourth of your head.

"And just why have you decided to come here," asked Yagura arrogantly as he motioned for his men to surround the four of them since they were all still going to die. Nothing would change that fact. "Come to join in the rebellion? You are far too late since they have been decimated by my own forces not too long ago, so you came all this way to die alongside their dwindling numbers."

"I came at the behest of my friend," said Naruto as he pulled out a kunai in his free hand while the other one clutched his cane by the handle. "While it may seem like I came here to fight, in reality I just wanted to heal since I am a doctor."

"Well you are too late for any of that," said Yagura with a laugh as he held out his arms to show Naruto the sheer amount of bodies that littered the fields. Once green grass had become stained in the blood of so many participants of what Naruto thought of as a stupid war to begin with. To hate someone because they were born with extra abilities… That meant they were either jealous or scared of them and either one was just stupid in his own mind. He saw this and simply smirked at it all. "Since the rebellion is dead with the final members of it going to be killed here and now alongside yourself."

"Is that what you believe," said Naruto with a sinister laugh that made all who heard it, sans Haku who knew the tone perfectly well, feel a chill in their spines begin to crawl up. It was a deep murderous tone that Haku had only ever heard Naruto use when her life had been threatened by people. The last person who he did it to was Sasuke and Naruto had castrated him for it, Kami only knew what he planned to do to an army. "Because I doubt it."

"You arrogant brat!" shouted Ao as he rushed forward to slash at his throat with a blade, But Naruto simply smiled as his Shadow Clone pulled the elderly man through the floor of the makeshift execution ground. It wasn't so hard sine the thing had been so hastily built so it was not really that sturdy. Naruto had promised to not use the Shadow Clone Jutsu against Konoha, which he would honor since as he said so many times before today, he was a man of his word, but this was Kiri so the promise did not apply now. So he lifted his foot to cave this man's face in, but he was stopped by someone before he could.

"Wait," said Mei Terumi, who Haku had taken the time to untie along with Zabuza so that they could get onto their feet, as she grabbed his arm, "don't kill him yet."

"Why?" Was all Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow since he wondered why Mei would spare an enemy that killed off her army.

"He betrayed us and is the reason our rebellion failed," growled Mei as she looked at the man with murderous hatred that burned in her very soul.

"Oh is that right," said Naruto with a chuckle. So instead he whipped out a tranquilizer, a powerful one, and stabbed the man in the neck with it. Ao fell asleep instantly and then Naruto grabbed him by the head and handed him to Mei to deal with. He then summoned a door, which surprised all who had never seen his ability before, and told the group to retreat. It was as Haku was about to go through that Yagura finally came to his senses, which made him more of an idiot in Naruto's books that he let all this happen in the first place, and order his men to attack. Haku expected Naruto to follow, but he simply grabbed her by the waist with one arm and slammed his lips to hers, which she returned just as much as she was getting. The loyalists from Kiri were seconds from reaching them when Naruto curved the fingers of his free hand inwards, catching all of the men who charged forward to attack him in his wires like a fly in a spider web.

"Love you," said Naruto as their lips parted for air, "now please make sure Mei and Zabuza don't touch anything."

"What!?" asked Haku in shock that Naruto was insinuating that he was not coming along with them, "have you gone mad!? They will kill you if you stay!"

"Mad," said Naruto in mock hurt, "I'm hurt Haku. I thought that was you loved about me. But don't worry about me. Everything will be alright."

"Don't you da…" was all she was able to say before he shoved her backwards into the door and then dispelled it away so she could not come right back. He sighed since he knew he would suffer for it later, but he then turned around to face the army that still had him surrounded.

"Now where were we," said Naruto in thought, "oh that's right." Naruto then fully formed his hand into a fist, doing so sliced the men caught by his wires into pieces as the wires cut clean through them.

"Are you insane?" asked Yagura with a quizzical expression on his face. "Do you really think that you can take on an army like mine all by yourself? Who do you think you are, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze?"

"No," said Naruto with a smirk that was laced with a deep growl over the mention of his asshole of a father's name like that, "I believe that I am better than him. But since this is all a theory, I need to run a few tests to prove it and luckily for me you brought so many subjects to test with."

"I don't know where you sent those three, but it doesn't matter," said Yagura as he made the signal for all his men to prepare to kill this brat. He lost a lot of his men in the battle, but he still had about two thirds of them here, which was about six thousand shinobi who this idiot of a child had challenged along with a jinchuriki. "Since their rebellion is over now and the bounty that will soon be on their heads will make anyone they possibly think they could trust turn on them for the money offered."

"Well if I am correct about that," said Naruto as he pulled out a kunai and cut his hand deep so that the blood began to spill from the wound. This action confused so many since it was an odd thing to do, but not as much as the fact that Naruto threw his blood onto the ground into the pile of dead bodies of the rebels who had been executed not too long ago. "You have to make it back to your office to put such a thing into effect. But unluckily or you, you are not going to make it back to your office to do so."

"And just how do you figure that when we have you surrounded at all angles?"

"Trade secret," said Naruto, "but before we start this off, I just want you to know you already fucked up three times, and it is because of that fact that you have already lost this fight without knowing it."

"You have peaked my curiosity," said Yagura as he made the signal to hold position, but to remain vigilant as they did. "So tell me then, what was my mistake?"

"First off," said Naruto as he held up one finger, "you tried to kill my girlfriend, and I take exception to that. Second, you threatened my future entirely, and I can't have that."

"And just how the hell did I threaten your future," said a confused Yagura. He was not expecting that response at all so it befuddled him to hear it out of the blue from a man he had never met before, "since I don't know who the fuck you even are."

"You hate bloodline users don't you," asked Naruto knowingly, "because I heard you do and since I have about five you must really hate me. So I am going to eliminate you before you begin your so called purge with the rest of the world. But the main reason you lost here today is that you picked the worst possible place to fight me. Anywhere else and I wouldn't have been so bold in my actions, but that is your own fault, not mine."

It was at this point that Yagura didn't care to hear anymore and ordered his men to attack.

"It's too late," said Naruto as he smirked at the men charging forward. They got close like they did before, but as they got closer, they all were knocked off balance as they felt the ground rumble around them. What they saw next horrified them in a manner that would haunt them in the afterlife itself. What they saw was a massive circle of crimson liquid that surrounded the entire battlefield that began to close in on them all. It was as it got closer that they all saw that the liquid coming their way like a massive tidal wave was blood, thick and crimson blood.

"Abandon all hope," said Naruto with a sinister grin as he stood his ground, "ye who enter here."

The army of Kiri was swept up in the liquid along with Yagura himself, who had erected a thick water shield that protected him from the bloody current. Most died in the tides themselves as they drowned in it along with the pressure and the strength of the blow they were hit with when they got swept up into the attack.

Those people were the luckiest ones…

Those who still were alive due to some reason or another felt as the blood surrounding them began to grow warmer. They had thought it was due to the massive amounts of bodies in the liquid, but that was not the reason. Naruto's blood had infected the dead bodies of all who perished on the battlefield, and in doing so gave him the control he needed to turn up the heat in a literal sense. These men were boiled alive in blood as the temperature became too much for them to handle, and even Yagura began to sweat as the water he surrounded himself with began to boil, cooking him while he remained inside it.

Naruto kept this up until he felt that only Yagura was the last one alive, he finally let up on controlling the massive amounts of blood and let it fall naturally. It soaked everything, including himself, but with his abilities it simply disappeared so that there was not a speck of the stuff on his person or even his clothes.

Yagura hit the ground hard and began to cough hard and loud since he was forced to hold his breath as he was nearly roasted alive in his little bubble of protection.

"And then there was one," said Naruto as he began to walk towards Yagura. He whipped out his cane and dipped the head of it into the blood that was literally everywhere so that it formed into a scythe blade that he was so well known for using. He lifted it up and brought it down at an angle, wanting to end this fight before it escalated into something more, but his blade was stopped as Yagura blocked it with his own weapon.

"I won't die so easily," said the Yagura in rage as he quickly pulled out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the chest directly in the heart area. Naruto was having a real sense of déjà vu here since it seemed like so many people stabbed him in that exact area. But no one was aware of the fact that all his organs were safe and sound in his secret room so that they could not be damaged like Yagura had tried to do. The only thing that could still be damaged was his brain since he could not remove that. Well, he probably could but he was not going to chance it on the off chance that something went horribly wrong. If an organ failed it was no big deal for him since he could replace those, but his brain was not replaceable so he was careful with what he did to it.

"Of course you won't," said Naruto with a growl before Yagura slammed his fist into Naruto's chest. Naruto got blasted back quite a bit before he got his footing back and got into an offensive stance with his cane. He remolded the blood on the tip into the form of a claymore as he saw a massive dragon made of water launched at him. Naruto simply slashed down with both hands, the blood doing its job and slicing the dragon down the middle so that it split in half and went to the left as well as the right of him. He may not be a soldier or a master of weapons, but he did still understand how to use them since they were not too hard to understand like human anatomy was.

Naruto had learned that mixing the bloodlines in his body like he did allowed him to do so many unique techniques such as what he did now. The blade had sliced through the dragon, but his Explosion release had sent out a fiery shockwave out that singed the ground as it passed by. Yagura had to quickly evade it, but he felt the heat that was behind the attack and he had to admit it was hotter than he was expecting it to be.

He didn't expect all that had happened to his men to happen at all, and in his fury that this bloodline using punk had managed to kill off so many people and hold his own like this only fueled the fires of his rage even more so. So he decided to end this here and now and got on all fours as he activated his tailed beast form. His body was covered in a blood red/orange color.

He charged forward to strike Naruto down but he blocked with his claymore. Naruto was a versatile fighter for sure, but he did not have the sheer strength to go toe to toe with a jinchuriki when they got serious like this. So while he was able to block the attack itself, he was still sent backwards yet again. Yagura attacked yet again, this time Naruto was not able to block it, but was able to dodge it for the most part. He got nicked on the skin which he noticed began to solidify into a rock like substance that quickly began to cover his body until only his head was exposed. Naruto struggled to get free, but was unable to do so.

Yagura took this as the perfect moment to strike, and while he was right to think that, he was still forgetting one simple thing…

Naruto was still in control of the blood that covered the field…

So as he got close to essentially claw Naruto's throat out, a fist formed out of the blood and uppercuted the man in the jaw hard. This launched him up quite a bit, which provided Naruto the perfect amount of time to use the blood and slam into the rock like substance containing him. It broke so he was then able to get free of it. It was a good thing too since Yagura landed on the ground shortly afterwards and fired a small condensed Biju Bomb his way. Naruto smirked as he wiggled his fingers a bit and by doing so launched a few bodies into the path of the attack, causing them to take the force of it and getting blown up by it instead of him like intended. This angered Yagura even more to see his men's bodies being used like this and it was because of this that he formed an even bigger one than the last one to ensure Naruto would die even if he used bodies to shield him like before.

It was then that Naruto decided to use something that he never really used. He closed his eyes for a second before he opened them back up with the Sharingan activated. His eyes bled as he used Amaterasu Fire, the black flames covered Yagura as he shouted in pain as they did. Naruto held his head since he had a bit of a headache from using the ability. He wondered if that would continue if he used the power again in the future, but he could think on that later since the fight was still going on. Yagura's beast form was consumed in the flame, leaving Yagura in a damaged state with blood leaking out, but he was not done since he then yelled out in rage as he went full Beast on him. He grew massive in size as all three of his tails now swished behind him.

Now while others would run in fear when pitted against such overwhelming odds like Naruto found himself in right now, Naruto was not like others. He simply stood his ground and grinned. He had expected Yagura to pull out this form at some point and he was right to think that. Naruto then lifted his arms, doing so lifted all the bodies that littered the area using the power of the Room that was still active right now, he then clapped his hands together causing all the bodies to begin to cover all over Yagura's giant form. He had done that he had done to distract the man to get to this point. He knew that Yagura would not be easily defeated by his other attacks and that was why he infected all the bodies and let the blood soak in so as to use them like this.

Yagura screeched out in rage as he used his tails and hands to try and rip the bodies off of him, yet there were too many to rip off. Plus the ones he ripped off just came back like a magnet. Once all the bodies were in place, Naruto simple smirked as he clicked his fingers. The bodies all exploded at once, the force behind it leaving a crater as people miles away felt the explosion.

Yagura hit the ground hard, his tailed beast form all but gone at this point since he took the full force of a massive explosion point blank. He tried to get up from the ground in his severely weakened state, but all he managed to do was get off his stomach and onto his knees instead. He had not the strength to get up any further than that. Naruto appeared once again before him, this time with a kunai that was sparking with green electrical power.

"Like I said before," said Naruto as he prepared to deliver the final blow. Yagura had been a bit of a challenge, he saw that know, and if he wanted to fulfil his wish for the future he would have to prepare properly for when he put it into play. "You picked the worst possible place to fight me. This battlefield runs red with the blood of all those who died in this pointless war of yours. All that blood under my control made me a challenge to even someone like you. And the humorous thing about it is that it doesn't drain my chakra all that much to use it. At least when the person is not alive that is."

Naruto was not lying when he said this. Blood was fairly easy for him to control once he infected it with his own, but when the person whose blood it was alive it took more out of him to control the person. Not by much, but it took more out of him to do so.

"Just fucking kill me," coughed out Yagura as he glared at Naruto with all the hatred he could muster in the hopes that somehow it alone would kill the brat. His blood was spilling out of his mouth as it exited through his teeth and he had to cough out a moderate amount of it. "But I hope to see you in hell someday, since there I will make you suffer personally."

"Noted," said Naruto simply as he stabbed Yagura in the throat with his Gamma Knife and held onto it as the power coursed through the blade, Yagura attempted to scream out in pain as he felt whatever energy was now coursing through him begin to tear him apart from the inside out. Yet Naruto had stabbed the man in the place he did so that he would not have to hear Yagura's screams, since he didn't care to hear them. For what seemed like hours, but in reality was about six minutes, Naruto pumped Yagura with the energy until he saw the life fade from his eyes. Naruto let go of the blade and saw Yagura slump forward a bit as the blood flowed out of his mouth.

Naruto got up unto his own feet since he had to get to his own knees to stab Yagura, who was very short, and made to head back when he felt a massive surge of power erupt behind him out of the blue. He turned around to see what appeared to be some massive spiked turtle of some sort. This was the Biju that had once inhabited Yagura, but was now free at least in energy form since it would take some time to reform into his physical one. To be honest, Naruto did not plan on this since he never killed, or even fought for that matter, a jinchuriki like he had done. Thinking on pure instinct here without any reasoning behind it other than containment, Naruto used the power of his Room that was still up and used the power to channel the beast into a clear cube like he would do if he removed an organ.

To his surprise, he was able to contain the demon in full, but in a small size. He wondered why it was so small when the stories behind such beasts said they were far larger than this, but that was a question for later since he was just glad that he stopped this before it got worse than he wanted it to be. So he looked around to see if there was anyone else in the area who would try to attack him when his back was turned. But to his relief there was no one else. He had found a pretty decent seal master a few months back and had him make a specific sealed scroll for him which he now pulled out. Once used, it unsealed two massive metal doors with a sad face that split in half as it opened. Naruto opened the door and used his power to summon up all the blood in the area and forced it into the door which led to a massive closet. Once the blood was fully there, he closed the doors and resealed the scroll before he sent it away. Usually he would use the blood for later use, but the amount of decay and taint from him using it as a weapon made it all worthless as a means of blood transfusions. But he was okay with this since he could still get use out of this.

And with his mission complete, he summoned the door with the three tailed beast in hand and walked through it...

(Operating Room)

Mei, Zabuza, and Haku were all sitting down and catching a much needed breather from the war they had survived with the help of Naruto. Mei had wanted to torture Ao, who was still asleep at the moment from the tranquilizer Naruto injected him with, but Haku had stopped her by stating that this was Naruto's operating room and he needed to keep it clean so as to heal future patients. Mei was reluctant to listen at first, but Zabuza warned her that she never wanted to piss Naruto off since it never ended well if you did.

Mei demanded to know all that they knew about him, which they did since they were stuck here until Naruto came and got them since he alone had the ability to get to and from this place. They made sure Mei understood that, and it made them worry a bit since Naruto had challenged a literal army. If he died then they would be trapped here forever without a means to escape. As they talked Haku took Ao and strapped him onto the operating table so that the man could not escape and do something stupid like break something in a fruitless search for escape.

They all sighed a breath of relief as the door appeared once more and Naruto walked through it with a clear cube in hand. What shocked them was the fact that the cube contained the sleeping form of the three tailed beast, yet before they could ask him anything at all, he walked into his secret room, but closed the door before they could see inside it, and placed the cube into a container. The beast could not break free from the thing, at least for a while. So he placed it in a container of liquid nitrogen to freeze it alive. The creature was made of energy at the core so it would not die in the slightest. He left it there for the moment since there was not much else he could do. To be honest he had no idea as to what to even do with the creature since he never planned on this, he just wanted to see if he could do it and went off that. But those where thoughts for later since now he had people to answer to.

"So I know you have questions," said Naruto as he came out his secret room, "and I'll answer any and all of them as long as they are not about my secret room there."

"How the hell did you contain the three tail like that!?" asked Zabuza, who didn't want to beat around the bush and simply asked the question that they were all thinking.

"I can't explain the science behind it," Said Naruto with a sigh, "but I was able to use my ability to contain it like you saw."

"What about Yagura?" asked Mei "is he…?"

"Dead?" asked Naruto with a chuckle, "Indeed. I made sure of that personally."

"But…. How….?" Zabuza was having trouble finding the words to form the question. He had tried to kill Yagura years ago and he nearly lost his life when he failed to do so, so to hear that someone else did what he couldn't messed with his mind quite a bit.

"Stabbed through the throat and shocked with electrical currents until his organs all failed in a manner that not even the demon within him could heal the damage done," said Naruto simply. His answer caused Zabuza to unconsciously step back a few paces in fear of the boy.

"And his army?" asked Mei, who wanted to hear about them.

"Boiled alive," said Naruto, "and that is all I will say on the matter. So that just leaves him alone," said Naruto as he pointed at Ao who was still knocked out.

"Well I am about to change that," said Mei angrily. She had waited long enough in her own mind and would begin to hurt the man who betrayed them. She stormed over to his sleeping form and grabbed a surgical scalpel to begin when her hand was grabbed by Naruto.

"Please refrain from using my surgical equipment for your own personal vendetta," said Naruto as he pulled the scalpel out of her hand and tossed it into a container of disinfectant.

"But he needs to suffer for what he has done!" shouted Mei in clear rage about being denied her vengeance.

"I agree," Said Naruto, "but don't use my equipment to do so." Naruto then injected her with a mild tranquilizer as well so that she fell asleep.

"Naruto! Wha…" was all Haku got to say before she too was tranqed asleep.

"Just do it," said Zabuza, who knew that he was next. So Naruto did as he said. Once asleep, he made a Shadow Clone to prepare the room for what was going to happen while he grabbed Haku and made a door to their bedroom. He placed her on their bed and tucked her in before he kissed her on the cheek and then went to get Zabuza. He placed the man on his couch since he never visited Zabuza's place, which was because Zabuza didn't do visitors really, with Haku being the exception and that was not by choice mind you. Then again any man who's threatened with needles to the groin usually gives into the demands of the person threatening them.

As he did all that, his Shadow clone put up the plastic he made into a containment area. Some procedures got bloody, with the stuff getting everywhere. Naruto was not bothered by the sight of blood it was just the hassle of cleaning that forced him to make this. It covered the whole area around the operating table with enough room to move about easily without hindrance. He also moved Ao for a bit to cover the operating table itself in thick plastic sheets before he was once again strapped down since there were holes for the restrains to get through. This limited the blood that got onto the table, and he knew there would be a lot of it.

Once all was in place, he calmly walked over to Mei, who he put into a chair and pulled out a small white pill. He cracked it open under her nose, and once she smelt it she woke up with a jump.

"What… where am I?" she asked as she looked around frantically.

"You are in my operating room and were trying to kill an elderly man before I tranqed you asleep."

"Why the hell did you do that?" asked Mei angrily.

"Because you were trying to use my surgical tools to do so." Said Naruto simply.

"So what? Are you going to let that traitor go!?"

"No," said Naruto as he pulled out a pill and popped it into his mouth, using his bloodline ability like he had made him a bit woozy so he needed it to make that feeling go away, which it did. "He is still strapped down over there."

"So what now?"

"Oh you can have at him," said Naruto as he handed Mei a closed metal box, "but use these instead of my surgical equipment."

"What is this," asked Mei as she looked at the box in confusion.

"Old rusty tools that I was going to sell as scrap to a man who melts metal down to sell to others," said Naruto with a smirk. "I never said I wouldn't let you kill the man, just that I wouldn't let you use my surgical tools to do so."

"Has anyone ever told you," asked Mei as she began to chuckle as a sinister smile appeared on her face, "that you are a sadistic man?"

"A few times actually," said Naruto as he began to head towards the door, "but take your time. Don't worry about the mess, that is why I set up the room as I did. When you are done, put the tools back in the box and come through the door. It leads to my house in the kitchen. Oh, before I forget here."

Naruto pulled out another pill and tossed it to Mei.

"What is this?" asked Mei who had never seen a pill like this.

"Snap it in half under the man's nose," said Naruto, "it will force him awake. No sense in torturing a man if he is asleep."

"I think you and me will get along quite well," said Mei as she laughed.

"Only time will tell," said Naruto as he finally made it to his door that led home. It had been a long day and he wanted to enjoy a nice hot shower and sleep before the next major event eventually involved him. So he closed the door behind him, and let Mei have her sadistic fun.

And as Ao screamed to the heavens in pain from the pain he was forced to endure until he final died from it, he should have been thanking his lucky stars that Naruto had been too tired to do it himself after fighting off an army and a fully enraged Mizukage like he had.

Naruto would have been even more sadistic…

**(A/N: Well I hoped you like this chapter, and since I have a feeling that people will ask about it let me set one thing straight…**

**Naruto has many techniques under his belt, but he does not have the raw physical strength such as Tsunade or A have so he has to fight with tactics instead. Sure he has multiple bloodlines, yet not one of them increases his physical strength. His Steel Release can harden his skin to the point it is harder to pierce as well as hit harder if he uses it to punch someone, but that's about it. So far you know he has:**

**Blood Control**

**Steel Release**

**Explosion Release**

**Those are the three you know he has, and yet there are still two more bloodlines that have yet to be revealed, yet I gave a hint to one of them in the fight. I question if anyone can figure it out. It is a real bloodline in the Naruto universe; both of them are from now extinct clans so there is a hint. Until next time! Stay healthy out there! I'll be working on my stories to pass the time when games and Netflix bore me, so about midday. So expect more updates than usual for the next few weeks.)**


	9. Finals Part 1: Bloody Revelations

Naruto had returned home with a sigh as well as a smirk on his face. So much had happened in the course of three days that made him laugh since he was capable of doing such influential things in such a short time. He had stopped multiple attempts to alter his mind into forced loyalty to a village that had nothing from him but his scorn, saved a Jinchuriki from her abusive village at the behest of her only true friend there, single handedly wiped out the main forces of a Shinobi village, killed a Jinchuriki while fully powered, and achieved his own personal revenge against the family that abandoned him as well as his mother to rot and die…

Got to say, he was impressed with himself…

But he wouldn't let it go to his head since that was not who he was…

Naruto had returned home to Haku waking up and trying to attack Fu since she had no idea as to who she was or why she was in their house. Naruto had arrived just in time to stop them fighting since Haku had said some very hurtful things that angered Fu enough to fight back in rage. Naruto calmed them down and explained the situation that brought Fu there, which Haku was slightly pissed that he brought another woman into their home without telling her. It was at those words that she felt like she was going to die since she felt Naruto's rage grow to astronomical proportions and aimed it towards her.

He got on her case about going and fighting in a war, knowing full well that he would go and save her when she had left him the note. He had gone against his neutral status to save her, had to wipe out the entire Kiri army so as to keep his involvement in the fight a secret, and had so much blood on his hands it sickened him a great deal once his sadistic side subsided. So to hear her bitch about how he was wrong about helping someone out of the goodness of his heart so as to save her from her abusers only infuriated him and Haku fully understood his anger. She nearly fainted from the argument, with some tears coming out since he was right, and once he was done yelling at her she went to her room to think.

"Did you have to be so hard on her," asked Fu, "I may not know her so well, or really at all now that I think about it, but she genuinely cares for you from what I can tell."

"She cares for me," said Naruto with an angry sigh, "that is true, but she had no right to force my hand like that."

"How did she force your hand? It was by your choice to attack their army."

"Because when I got there," said Naruto, "the rebels had been killed off with only Haku and a few others alive. If she would have died, I would have gone into a rage and attacked their village for killing someone I care about. Either way, I committed what could be deemed genocide since I killed so many, and without their army to protect them, Kiri is not much longer for this world as a major village."

"Wow," said Fu as she thought about it, "When you put it that way, I see where you are coming from."

"I should hope so," said Naruto, "but I'm heading to bed. If you need me, I am going to be sleeping on the couch. Fighting off an army is tiring."

And with that, Naruto went and easily passed out on the couch. And as he slumbered he began to wonder what his actions would affect the world in the coming weeks…

(1 month later)

As expected, much had changed in the world due to what Naruto had done. Some of it was good, but a lot of it was chaotic if you thought about it…

The death of the Kaen Family had left the Fire Capital in an uproar. It was to be expected since they were quite an influential family that had both money and power to obtain such a status. There was a major investigation into their deaths, with those who did it not talking on the matter. The problem with the investigation was that any and all witnesses were either dead since the three members of the family had been brutally ripped apart, or in Azula's case, quite literally beaten to death with enough semen on her body to fully impregnate anyone. Yet the samples were too many so no clear person could be called out on the obvious rape of such a high standing citizen. Those who had done it were silent about the deed, since they were not stupid enough to pronounce to the world that they had done so. And while the investigation was ongoing, there were really no leads since the family had way too many enemies in the world to shorten the list of people who would do this to them.

But the event that made the entire Elemental Continent turn itself over was the info of the demise of not only the rebellion, but the main forces of Kiri itself. The bloody battlefield had been discovered by some merchants a few days after Naruto had left, and word quickly spread of the carnage that had been left there with Yagura himself dead with a kunai in his throat. Kiri was basically defenseless at this point, and it led to Mist country trying so very hard to keep up a strong appearance, yet without its major village it was failing at it. As Naruto feared, Kiri was attacked multiple times by various Missing Nin most of whom used to live there and were kicked out one way or another. And over the course of the month, their Daimyo realized that the village was truly lost and made plans to liquidate it so as to begin anew since as it was it would never heal…

And thus began the time of the Four Great Shinobi villages…

While these major events affected the Elemental Countries as a whole, not much happened to Naruto himself, save for one thing…

Danzo had for years tried to find a means of leverage against Naruto to force him to submit in some way or another. He had sent countless ROOT Shinobi to capture him, yet the end results were always their deaths no matter how many he sent to do the deed. So he tried finding something or someone he cared about to do so, yet the problem was that he didn't care enough about anyone he could kidnap without causing too much of a political issue. That was the case; at least it was until his spies had found out about Yuna…

Naruto saw Yuna as the little sister he would have loved to have, one who he supported through the worst of times and made sure she had the funds to survive the long stretches of times he was not near his main office due to his profession. Hell, she even wanted to become a doctor like he was and was in school trying her hardest to learn all she could to achieve that goal. So Danzo had been correct in assuming that Naruto had a deep enough connection to her to use as a hostage, and had his men kidnap her while leaving a note telling him where to go or else she would suffer the consequences for his refusal.

Naruto had seen the note a day later, and the fury he felt rivaled what he had experienced when he saw Haku nearly die on the executioner's block. He had very few people in the world he could truly say he loved, and Yuna was one of them so he was taking this personally. He went to the designated spot since he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

Once there, he was met by no less than three dozen ROOT Shinobi, which made him smirk since they knew he was a threat if they sent so many. The leader kicked over a box and told Naruto to disarm himself of all weapons or else Yuna would die. So he placed his cane as well as his gloves into the box before kicking it back over. And the second her did, he was grabbed from behind and had chakra suppression cuffs put on him. He felt as he grew weaker due to them, and yet he still did not fret about it. A bag was put over his head to hide the actual path they were walking to get to the secret underground base along with the specific halls they took to get to the room they prepared for him.

He was shoved inside it harshly, and it was then that Naruto took off the bag and saw himself in a clear, yet thick glassed room inside a larger room. There was no door leading into the place, and he had been shoved into the only opening from the top that was now sealed off by a tube that was circulating air into the room. Naruto was fairly impressed at the setup, since a lot of work had gone into containing him like this.

It was then that Danzo himself made an appearance. He had a smirk on his face that Naruto really wanted to just rip off with a dull knife so that this elderly man could never make it again in the most painful of ways. Danzo explained that Naruto now worked for him and that he was going to help Danzo find a means to reverse his age and then ultimately immortality. He said that the room he was in was airtight with the only air coming from the pump connected to it so his blood abilities would not work as a means to escape his prison cell. The glass was the thickest of the blast proof variety so explosives would not work as a means to break free. And to add the cherry on top, the girl had explosive note surgically implanted into her body, so if he ever left via his door, Danzo would know and personally kill her via explosion.

Naruto heard everything the man said, and only grew more pissed the more he talked since the arrogance of the man was grating. So Naruto said he would do as ordered, but he wanted to see Yuna first before he started.

Danzo motioned for his men to go get the girl, all the while smirking since he truly believed that he had won here. So many plans went through his mind, such as booting Minato from the seat of Hokage once he had not only his far younger body, but more power as well that he would force Naruto to give him since the boy apparently was capable of the impossible. He already knew he were he was going to start, which was implanting Sharingan perfectly into his eyes so that he no longer had to hide the one he had hidden behind the bandages.

It didn't take long for his men to bring back the girl, who was crying the whole time. Naruto saw her and told her that it was all going to be alright, and to trust him. Yuna wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard him say that, since he had said those exact words when he found her on the streets and offered her a place to call home and knew he meant them.

Danzo then motioned for them to take the girl away, since he wanted Naruto to start doing his bidding. But things did not go so smoothly…

While it was true that the setup that Naruto found himself in was elaborate, with the means to counter not only his bloody bloodline but the others he was certain Danzo was unaware of entirely, with the Chakra suppression cuffs still on him keeping him weaker than he wanted. There was just one problem…

His main ability, conjuring an Operating Room, was not chakra based…

So with a smirk of his own to match Danzo's, he clicked his fingers and did three things faster than Danzo expected…

The first was he removed his cuffs easily since in a Room he controlled reality. The second was that he swapped places with Danzo so the man was now trapped in the room he spent so much time designing to trap Naruto within. The third thing he did was something that couldn't be seen so it was a mystery to all but Naruto since he had done it.

Before Danzo could say anything, Naruto stabbed the ROOT Shinobi in the neck with the end of the cuffs and left them there as he pulled Yuna away from his dying body. Yuna cried tears of joy since Naruto had saved her, and he hugged her back. He then opened up a door to his operating room and told her to wait inside since he had a few things to deal with here. She did, and as soon as she stepped inside, the door vanished.

Danzo was understandably pissed since his plans had backfired in the worst way possible. He demanded that Naruto released him or else the girl would die. Naruto actually laughed and even went so far as to dare him to try and kill her. Danzo than made the hand sign to activate the explosive seal, but if he had even paid a slight bit of attention to Naruto's face, he would have seen his smirk and thought twice against doing such a thing. But the man was stubborn and would show this brat what happened to those who refused his orders.

The explosion went off alright, but Danzo was the one who blew up, not Yuna. While he had the Room up and running, he had removed the explosive seal from within her and put it into Danzo. If they had used a different means of sealing such as ink to skin or carving it in, Naruto wouldn't have been able to do anything for a bit since it would take careful planning to do so. But they had put a literal rolled up piece of chakra paper with an explosive seal inside her so it was easy to remove.

Naruto laughed in victory and made to turn around so as to go and collect his things, but he stopped when he saw that Danzo's body vanished and he once more stood there alive in the cell. This caused his eyebrow to rise since he was curious as to how the hell he did that. From what he knew, only Hidan as well as Kakazu had something along the lines of immortality, and he still managed to kill those guys. This was new.

Danzo was still being vocal about being let out, with threats of destroying absolutely everything he held dear. Every woman he ever loved, every mouth he ever kissed, every hand he has ever shaken will fall dead by his hand if his demands were not met. Naruto wasn't scared, nor was he intimidated since in all honesty Danzo was like a shark in a tank. Sure he looked menacing but he couldn't do jack shit in his cage. But then a light bulb went up in his mind, and he smiled as he thought of a wicked idea. He walked over to the air purifier connected to the pump itself, which he saw had a slot in it to add what he assumed was knockout gas whenever they wanted to get something from him or the like, and it was in that slot that Naruto placed a vial of his blood.

He saw as his blood began to spray into the cell, which Danzo saw and grew white in fear since he had heard what happened to those his blood touched. He quickly covered himself in the sheets from the cot that had been placed in the cell, but that really didn't help much and in the end Naruto's blood found its way into his skin. Once there, Naruto used it to see just what made the old man tick, and it was then that he saw the grafted arm with the multiple Sharingan, with one of them being dead from what he assumed was Danzo's explosive demise a few minutes ago. Now that he understood what was happening here, he used his blood to cause the inhuman limb to explode off Danzo's body, covering the cell glass walls in blood from it as Danzo screamed in pain. Naruto then smirked as he turned off the air pump and ripped the switch off so it remained off. He left the room after that, wondering if Danzo would die of blood loss or asphyxiation.

Within the next thirty minutes, Naruto had cut a literal bloody path through the halls of the ROOT HQ, all the while taking his time and collecting more blood as to use to fight off the ROOT Shinobi who had no idea that their master had died in such a horrible manner. The man was the kind of one to call the shots from the shadows, so it was only fitting that he died in them as well. They tried to attack him with various means in a manner to incapacitate since their master would be angry if Naruto dies, but Naruto used the blood he sucked out of the ROOT nin to not only defend against their attacks, but used it to form projectiles and aimed for vital spots. Naruto felt as his sadistic side grew the more ROOT he killed, but eventually he found the box that contained his gear and put his gloves back on and twirled his cane a bit out of habit. As he did he felt the bloodlust leave his body, and with a chuckle to himself out of good merit, he opened another door and left this place once and for all, knowing that a major thorn in his side had been eliminated.

But that was the past, and right now was the day before the Chunin Exam Finals took place…

Naruto had arrived with Haku, who after a week of her begging his forgiveness over basically forcing his hand in a war he never wanted a part of, had finally gotten his forgiveness but with the warning to never do it again or he swore he would leave her and never so much as speak to her again. It seemed like a light sentence, but what he meant by that was if and or when there came a time where she needed medical attention that no one else could heal, he would not aid her since he would have cut all ties to her. This would be horrific if that ever happened, but for now that was in the back of their minds as they their way to Konoha after meeting with Onoki and Kurosutchi, who for the past month had been training herself into the ground for the fight she would be having with Haku today. Sure they each had to fight someone else first, but from what the two of them had seen as well as heard, the women they were each fighting were nothing short of fan girls who were weak so they wouldn't be too much of a hassle.

They made it to the village easily enough as well as checked into their hotel rooms. While the others went to do their own thing, Naruto got a refund for his room since he didn't plan on staying there for the night. The last time he had done so they had attempted to infiltrate his mind. And while he had injected himself with the means to stop any and all attempts of trying this, that didn't mean they wouldn't resort to far more drastic measures if given the chance.

Plus this was the last time Naruto planned to ever return to this village, keyword being planned since in time things could change, so he decided to stay in his old apartment. The one he shared with his mother years ago. This was a means to remember why he not only helped those who needed it, but why he fought those who deserved it as well. Before he made his way there though, he walked about and talked to a few of the Shinobi from the village, all the while attempting to find the whereabouts of one Anko since the procedure to remove her Curse Mark was fully prepared, he just needed her. It took a bit, but he finally found her sitting at a bar with a few other women, one of which he noticed was Hana Inuzuka. She saw Naruto as he walked up to them and lost the color in her face since she would never forget the fact that he forced her entire clan, give or take a dozen members, to submit and even threatened to kill them if they refused to stop hunting him for what he did to Kiba.

Speaking of the now amputated runt… Tsume as well as the other higher ups in their clan had met him in his room, where he resided for the time being until his prosthetics were made so he could at least get around via wheelchair, if at most slowly. Tsume had asked her friend Kushina for a seal, a powerful truth seal that made it so the one it was placed on could not lie. She did so, but the reasons as to why Tsume needed it she kept to herself for the time being. She had placed the seal on Kiba without any real problem, but then again the boy had no hands to stop her so that was a given.

Once placed, she interrogated him about his actions towards Naruto in the past, and what she learned only made her fully understand the boys rage towards her son. Kiba went on to great detail about what not only he but the children of the others had done to the poor boy for years. He even laughed when he got to the point of when they found the 'crybaby' as he put it, at his mother's grave and laughed at him. Kiba showed no signs of remorse over the actions of torturing the boy over his own mother's grave and had in fact took sick pleasure in it since a Zeta male should just roll over and die, but this one had gone against the natural order and tried to lift a hand to defend himself against an alpha like himself.

It was at this point that Tsume felt the tears of rage flow from her own eyes since she had no idea that she had let her son become this monster. So she punched him hard and told him that he was an abomination to their clan name. Kiba had voiced his anger at those words, but Tsume only hit him harder, and this time in the throat so he could not talk back. She told him that they were now considering kicking him out of the clan as a whole since his actions were not what they were about, and the fact that they were willing to defend his actions at one point of time out of being family was horrendous to think about in her mind. She left on those words, all the while her tears still falling for giving birth to a monster of a son like Kiba had become…

They had spent days speaking on what to do with the boy. While they wanted to disown him as a member of the clan, the truth on the matter was the fact that he would die if they threw him out like that since he could not heal from his injuries. No doctor short of Naruto himself could heal him, and he had made it clear he would do no such thing, and after not only her but multiple others had heard what he as well as the other Clan Heirs had done to him years ago, they did not blame him. While Tsume knew Kiba deserved what was coming to him in the end, she was still his mother and would not allow him to die on the streets like that. So it was in that moment that Naruto's words came to the front of her mind…

'_Till one day he will beg for someone to put him out of his misery, and when you Tsume his own mother don't have the heart to end his life, let me know since I have no qualms about doing it.'_

And with that thought, she cried once more since she now knew what she had to do, but it still hurt to think about…

Hana had been there when Tsume had called a meeting with the heads of the clans, and she told them all what her son had done along with their own children. She told them this as a warning to them since Naruto had crippled Kiba beyond repair out of vengeance of what he had done, so there was no telling what he would do to the rest of their own children. They found it hard to believe that their own children would do something like this, but they couldn't deny that the amount of damage done to Kiba meant it was personal. So with each of them taking a truth seal as well, they all heard the truth from their own children of the pain they inflicted upon the boy they had no idea even existed until he made a name for himself as the Surgeon of Death.

To say they were angry was an understatement, but then the fear set in that he would try and hurt their own children, and plans to try and make some sort of amends came to their minds, well at least for a few of them. Kushina, while she was angry about her daughters' actions believed that she could defend herself being the daughter of two infamous Shinobi as well as the Kyubi Jinchuriki. She was still very disappointed in her, and that hurt Naruko on a deep emotional level. Shikimaru had been part of the group who hurt Naruto, but he himself had never participated in the matter so he only got a few swings of his mother's pan across the head for not aiding the poor boy when he needed it, and then there was Hinata, who was in fact praised for her ability to put a filthy commoner in his place. It was at this point that they were happy that she was not fighting in the Exams since Naruto would most likely do something horrific along the lines of what he had done to Kiba if they fought, and since it was in a legal setting they could do nothing about it. Little did they know about what Naruto had done already to her, and they wouldn't for quite some time since the poison was slow acting intentionally…

So Naruto now met with Anko and asked her to come with him since the preparations had been made, and the means to remove the Curse Mark on her were ready to do as he stated. Anko had hopped out of her seat all giddy since she had been waiting for this day for the past month and was happy about it finally arriving. She had started to wonder if he had scammed her out of her money, but his reappearance had only refreshed her hopes of finally being rid of the damned thing.

Naruto opened up the door to his operating room, but before she went through the door he shot her in the neck with a tranquilizer. This caused the other two women she was with to get up since they assume he was doing something bad. But he reassured them that everything was fine, it was just that the process was painful and it would be better if she was knocked out for it to take place. They allowed this, but they still questioned that logic. He asked them to remain there since the procedure wouldn't take long, and she would need her friends to take her home to sleep it off.

Once inside, Naruto set her on the operating table and strapped her down since she was most likely going to be thrashing all over the place if she wasn't and that would just make this procedure far more complicated than it had to be. Once she was in place, he went into his secret room and got the clone of her he had made with her blood or at least the top part of her since he was not using her for organ farming. And while that seemed like a bad thing, what he did was replicated the organs of people who needed them so as to transplant them back into the one who paid them once they were ready so that he knew that they got the proper one without having to wait for one that was a match. Sure he still had plenty of them on hand so as to heal those who couldn't wait for the organ to clone, but that was just called being prepared.

This half a clone was to be disposed of immediately afterwards so he only let it get to this point instead of a full one. Once he had it placed nearby, he summoned up a Room and used his power of transferring souls to move the Curse Mark to the cloned body. As he expected, Anko's body was wildly thrashing from the pain since the thing had burrowed deep over the years, yet after about several minutes of extracting every last bit of it from her body, she was now purged of the accursed thing entirely. Once the seal was on the clone, he picked it up and took it into the side room that had an incinerator to burn things that needed to be destroyed such as this. The clone didn't have any sort of brain function so it didn't feel a thing as it turned to ash. Once he was done with the disposal, he unstrapped Anko from the table and piggybacked her out of the operating room and handed her back off to her friends, or at least the one of them since Hana had left for some reason that didn't matter to him. He told her friend that she would be fine and the tranquilizer would keep her out for a few hours, but then she would be up and about as normal albeit a bit achy from the procedure he did. He then left since she had paid a month ago in advance so there was no need to stick around here.

It was as he walked two blocks away that he heard his name being called out, and for the life of him he couldn't remember where he had heard the voice before though he knew that he knew it from somewhere. It was as he turned around that he saw Hana and her mother Tsume there, the latter with a look of guilt on her face.

"Ah," said Naruto as he looked around for a quick second to see if the other members of the Inuzuka clan were there to surround him like last time. But when he didn't see them there, he knew they were not here to ambush him like he initially thought. "Tsume Inuzuka, correct?"

"Yes," said the woman sadly.

"So what brings you to seek me out today?" asked Naruto, "since the last time we met, it was not the most pleasant of situations, you know with the threats on my life and the threats of eradicating your clan being thrown out there. To be honest I never thought to see you again, or even if in time you did seek me out it wouldn't be so soon."

"I have come for you to finish the job you started," said Tsume plainly, though Naruto sensed the pain in her voice quite easily.

"And what job is that exactly," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "you have to specific when it comes to me since I have so many clients and it's hard to remember what I did to help who."

"My son," said Tsume through gritted teeth. It hurt her to be here asking for this, but in the end it was going to happen one way or another, Tsume was just choosing the least painful of the choices. "You left him crippled in a manner that he can't be healed from. Now I am asking you to do as you said and end his misery."

"Ah," said Naruto as he remembered what he had said now, "So I am guessing that he has begged for this and you, being his mother, don't have the heart to do it yourself?"

"No," said Tsume, "the reason I wish you to do it is that he is to be disowned and kicked out of our clan, but as he is he will die since no one will care for a amputated cripple like him and he has neither the funds nor the means to survive on his own like this."

"So you want me to do it since he will die worse that way?" asked Naruto who was seeing the full picture.

"Yes," said Tsume with the tears still flowing, "but as his mother I only have one request."

"Which is?"

"Kill him as painlessly as you possibly can," said Tsume as she looked him in the eyes. He saw her pain as the tears flooded them, since she was asking a man, the same one who put her son in such a predicament to kill him. No mother should ever not feel horrible for asking that, or ask that in general, but these were extreme circumstances.

"That I can do," said Naruto with a simple nod of his head, "since my vengeance was complete the moment I took his arms and legs from him along with his future career as a Shinobi. I don't care to inflict more pain when I have done enough."

"Then please follow me," said Tsume, who thought that the quicker the deed was done, the faster she could heal from this whole endeavor. She was happy that Hana was nothing like her younger brother with his sadistic side she only recently learned about. So Naruto followed her to their clan compound, and as he followed her towards Kiba's room, he saw as the members of the clan backed away from him, since the memory of what he did the last time they challenged him was still fresh in their minds and they would not forget it anytime soon. Tsume showed him the door and then left, for she could not be here for this. Hana simply looked at Naruto for a brief second before she herself left to go and console their mother.

Naruto took a deep breath and then entered the room. He saw Kiba there lying on his bed. But he figured that would be the case since he was an amputee now so it wasn't like he could get up and walk about as he was.

"What the fuck are you doing here," growled Kiba in rage that Naruto of all people had arrived in his room like this. He was pissed that he had no means to fight him off, or even Akimaru to do it on his orders since Naruto had killed his dog in their fight.

"I am here to end your suffering," said Naruto simply as he stood at the foot of his bed.

"Oh really," said Kiba with a smirk since he was thinking that his family had finally come to their senses and forgiven him for his actions, as well as paid for Naruto to fix him. "Well then what the fuck are you waiting for? Do it already!"

"As you wish," said Naruto as he pulled out a syringe and stabbed him in the neck with it before he pushed down on the plunger. Kiba felt as his body locked up from whatever Naruto injected him with, but then the pain shot throughout his body and yet he could not scream due to the paralytic that had been injected into him along with the poison.

"Did you think I meant to return your arms and legs to you," said Naruto with a smirk, "No. I was asked by your own mother to euthanize you here and now, since she didn't have the heart to do it. Now while I would stand here and gloat about the whole situation but that is more your shtick, not mine." And with his final words being said, Naruto left the room as Kiba could only scream in his mind as he felt his body grow so very weak, and soon enough he felt nothing as the poison finally shut his body down entirely and he died in his own room…

The mutt who lost both his fangs as well as his claws…

Naruto said nothing as he walked out of the compound, but he simply nodded as he walked by Tsume and her daughter since there was really no words to be said here. Naruto then went back to his old home to rest for the night, since he had nothing more to do for the day since he had only set out to help Anko since she had paid him to do it. The killing of Kiba had been unexpected, but he could understand why she had asked him to do it…

So with all he needed done, he finally arrived at his old apartment. Once there, the memories of the life he had with his mother came to his mind, and he couldn't help but cry a bit as he remembered the simpler times were she was still a part of his life. He would give anything to have her back, yet there was no means of doing so. And he was okay with it since he would ensure that he started a family of his own as well as telling his own children the stories of his mother. He then unpacked a sleeping bag and sat upon it before he pulled out his now signed copy of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi and opened it up before he began to read out loud as his mother once did for him years ago. He continued to do so until sleep came to him, and with that he fell asleep with the same warmth that he had felt years ago when his mother had been there to comfort him…

(The next day)

The arena that the Chunin Exams were taking place in were packed to the maximum capacity since not only those who resided in the village, but many from other villages had come to witness these events. What had peaked their interest most of all was the inclusion of the infamous Surgeon of Death amongst its roster, since the man was known to be powerful as well as sadistic, with those who witnessed this firsthand not living to tell the tale about it. So to be able to see if he lived up to the rumors was too much to pass up for many of them.

The participants had all arrived in the arena, with the exception of Naruto along with Neji. Neji was easy to understand since everyone was under impression that he was dead, for reasons that Hiashi wouldn't divulge, claiming 'clan matters' and whatnot so people just dropped it there. Naruto was a bit more of a surprise since it was known he was in the village. His presence was well known whenever he went somewhere since word got around. So the question here was where exactly was he? Even Haku and Kurosutchi were shocked since they had knocked on his door to let him know it was time to get up and head to the arena, yet there was no one there to answer it. They went to the front desk to ask for assistance since they feared something might have happened, yet that was not the case since the man who was at the reception desk told them that Naruto had got a refund for the room and left to seek somewhere else to spend the night. This baffled them since they had no idea as to why he would do that or even where he would go.

Minato calmed the cheering crowd down and announced the start of the finals. He called out for both Naruto as well as Gaara to remain in the stadium, which Gaara was able to do since he was already there to begin with. Naruto was not there, and this caused the people to wonder where he was since the man was not a coward according to rumors. This caused many to question if maybe he had been kidnapped by the forces of Konoha in the dead of the night, which many started to question if there was truth to those words. This caused Minato to growl a bit since while he wouldn't have cared to be accused of such things since there would be no evidence of such a thing and people would soon forget it in time, the problem was that he didn't have the brat.

Not out of lack of trying mind you. He had tried once again to use a Yamanaka to invade his mind, but the problem was that Naruto was not in his assigned room, nor was he anywhere where his Shinobi could find him so his plans failed. Minato had even used what remained of ROOT to try and find him, yet even they could not find him and this perplexed him immensely since how could the brat hide from his forces while in the very village that he ruled? It baffled him more than the fact that he was not here right now.

Yet Minato called out Naruto's name once again, then once more. This time he stated it as the last time since he would be disqualified if he did not arrive now. Yet right before he was going to call the match in Gaara's victory, someone shouted out for them to look. There, walking in calmly was Naruto, all the while emitting a deathly aura as he walked towards the center of the arena to face his opponent.

**(Cue **_**Jen Titus 'O Death' as Naruto slowly walks to his assigned spot**_**)**

Naruto arrived and stood in his assigned spot with a serious look on his face. Gaara looked at his opponent with the same look as they heard the proctor announce the start of their fight. Naruto made Gaara jump back a bit to put some distance between the two of them since he was aware of the wires he used. His sand had felt them begin to tighten around them, yet he jumped back to get out of their grasp, which made Naruto smirk a bit since he was smart enough to do so. While the boy thought he was safe at the distance he was at, but that was not true at all but he wasn't going to correct that assumption just yet.

He pulled out a storage scroll and pulled it open before he threw it to the ground. Out of it popped out three large wooden barrels. Gaara was not sure what was in them, but he was not going to stand around and let Naruto use what was in them so he threw a tendril of sand at them and pierced one of them. Naruto only smirked as he threw out his hands. This caused the blood that the barrel had been full of to quickly seep through the sand towards Gaara. This mad the boy's eyes open wide since he had no idea that there was blood in the barrels, but he then dispelled the tendril so it didn't get to him and stopped short two thirds of the way.

Gaara was not able to relax in any manner since the moment he dispelled the tendril, he had to dodge the other two barrels that Naruto launched at him. They missed their mark, but they exploded from the impact of the ground. Gaara would have attacked, but the voice in his head told him to watch out, so he formed a shield to cover his back, and it was a good thing too since the blood from the barrels had tried to hit him from behind. The sand blocked them, but Naruto had expected this and used this more as a means of shock and awe than an actual attack. Now he had a large pool of blood surrounding him to use as he saw fit. Gaara used his sand to try and attack from various angles, yet Naruto's blood was able to deflect them easily like a shield. To be frank he was stalling. He could end this easily but that would involve him using something that no one knew he had and since he didn't want to give away too much in front of the two people he really wanted to hurt most of all in this arena, he refrained from using said abilities. So he was planning on a means to defeat Gaara without revealing too much.

Gaara grew angrier as his attacks failed to penetrate Naruto's bloody shield. He was supposed to be the one who had the shielded body, not this guy! The voice in his head was only making his anger rise up faster, which suited him well since his anger fueled his power. Eventually Gaara grew tired of this and slammed his hand hard onto the ground. Pulsing his demonic chakra through the ground sent a tidal wave of sand towards Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at this since he had not expected this, yet had a means to power through it.

He whipped out his cane and quickly dipped it into the blood still pooled at his feet. He used it to form a claymore and sliced the sandy tidal wave straight down the middle. This made the crowd cheer since it was an amazing feat to see, and yet Naruto was not done since he used several wires that he had embedded into the wall behind Gaara to launch forward through the gap in his sandy attack and kicked Gaara right in the face with enough force to launch him back hard into the wall. Naruto had activated his Steel Release on his foot to make it far more effective. Gaara's armor cracked from the power behind the kick, yet Naruto then threw out both hands and pulled in even faster towards the wall and into his body. The double footed kick caused his sand armor to shatter entirely, and it was then that Naruto kicked off Gaara with enough force to knock the wind out of him and put some distance between them. He could have continued the attack, but he was not going to get greedy here and get crushed unexpectedly.

Gaara hit the ground on all fours and roared out in rage. The sand began to mold around his body as the demon inside began to take control. Once he acquired enough power, Gaara began to rapidly launch multiple air blasts towards him consecutively without stopping. It was after a minute of this that Naruto understood why he was doing this since he felt his foot get sucked into the ground, followed by the rest of his body, with his hand being the last thing sticking out as he tried to grab something to pull himself out before it too sank below the ground.

"Sand Binding Coffin!" shouted Gaara with a sinister smirk as he as well as all who saw this heard the sickening crunch of bones and the squishing of organs as the ground compacted itself around Naruto. No one could say anything at this moment. Haku and Kurosutchi felt like their hearts had stopped since the man they loved had seemed to be killed. Even Minato as well as Onoki were speechless since they had no idea that this was going to happen. Rasa simply smirked since this proved his son was a capable weapon if he was capable of killing such an infamous man like the Surgeon of Death. No one knew what to do or even say, yet many began to mourn for his death since he would be missed by many of the people he helped in the past. No normal person could possibly survive that.

Yet Naruto was not normal… not in the slightest…

So the very moment that Minato was about to call the match in Gaara's win, their looks of surprise only intensified as they saw Naruto's hand shoot out of the ground before there was an explosion that made it so it was impossible to see what was happening. When it cleared, they really wished they hadn't since what they saw was nothing short of horrifying. Naruto's body was messed up in so many way, with crushed parts of his body here, limbs turned in the wrong direction there, etc…

How he was even alive was the main question they were all asking right now, and unknown to all but Naruto, it was simple to explain…

Using his ability to remove organs, he had removed all vital organs before this match and placed them into special containers to keep them safe right now. The only thing he had vital on him was his brain, and he had protected that by using Steel Release to protect his head from being crushed into paste. Explosion Release had broken him free of his earthly prison and well that gets us to this point.

"Naruto is unable to continue," stated the proctor since from what he saw, Naruto would need serious medical attention so there was no need to keep this going. Yet he was stopped by Naruto who laughed at his statement.

"Oh I am still quite capable of continuing," said Naruto with a wave of his fucked up hand on an equally fucked up arm, "so no need to stop this."

"Are you sure," said the proctor, who wouldn't be able to do anything if Naruto wished to continue.

"Quite sure."

"Okay then," said the proctor as he took a step back to see what the hell was going to happen. He looked at Minato for some sort of response, but the man waved him off since he was curious as well as to where this was going.

"You were a fool to try your hand at beating me again," said Gaara in fairly demonic voice, "for you no longer have the strength to oppose me."

"What," said Naruto with a chuckle, "because of all my messed up body part? Well you know what they say, looks can be deceiving."

Gaara then watched as out of the ground came a steady stream of the blood that Naruto had used before to fight him, and as it emerged it latched itself onto Naruto. Gaara, as well as everyone else could only watch in shock as they saw his body fully heal itself in the matter of twelve seconds alone. His arms and legs cracked back into place as the rest of his body filled back up to normal. This caused Gaara's mouth to drop in shock since what he had done was not humanly possible.

"What are you?"

"Me?" said Naruto as he held out his hand. From the ground emerged his cane since it had been made with his blood infused into the metal as well as his hat which he dusted off before he put it back on his head. "I'm the worst kind of person to fight. I'm a stubborn man who simply refuses to die. But I must admit, I didn't think I would have to try as hard against you. Allow me to finish this."

Gaara threw out more tendrils of sand in rage that his opponent had ultimately negated pretty much everything he had done to him within seconds. He was not thinking straight here and had tried to attack him in the same manner that he had started with and that way had failed. All who watched expected him to use his blood like he had before, yet he simply vanished from his spot before he reappeared behind Gaara.

"Did you really expect that to work?" asked Naruto before Gaara tried to slash him with his sandy claws this time since he was within range of doing so. Naruto once again disappeared, but it was then that Gaara started to notice the sand around him began to float upwards for some reason. Then his vision of the crowd itself vanished since he was now caught in the middle of miniature twister that Naruto was making by moving around him so fast. This was the power of his Swift Release, allowing him to move at inhuman speeds that one like Rock Lee could obtain, yet without the vigorous exercise that came with it.

Gaara tried to use his sands to stop Naruto, but the winds were too strong heading upwards so anything he sent out shot straight up instead. But what made the situation worse was that he began to suffocate since the air around him was thinning greatly. The vortex he was causing was sucking away the oxygen, and it was causing Gaara to fall over as he gasped for breath. When Gaara began to turn blue, that was when Naruto stopped what he was doing and stopped a good distance away from him as Gaara began to cough as he caught his breath.

"You seem to have problem opening up," said Naruto with a sinister smirk. He didn't really like being nearly crushed to death with a mix of buried alive so he was going to go out on a limb here and return the favor. Sure he was going against his initial plan of trying not to show too much off, but he had an image to maintain and so many people saw him getting buried so he had to show people that he was not one to be trifled with all over again. He held out his hand, which began to glow a hot red as he gathered power.

"Scorch release," said Naruto as he called out his attack, "Incinerate!"

Out of his hand blasted a massive cone of flames that covered about two thirds of the arena in size, the heat of which sunburned quite a few people who were in the front row of the arena. Gaara saw it coming at him so quickly, and using instinct alone, he shielded himself with as much sand as he possibly could and hoped, no… prayed that it would be enough. Luckily for him it was, if only barely…

The arena was now smoldering from the flames he used to attack Gaara, whose sand had turned to glass from the heat.

"How…" said Rasa with a cold sweat as he saw Naruto use a bloodline that had died with the one user years ago.

"Rasa," asked Minato, who was just as confused about how Naruto had another bloodline like this and wanted some sort of explanation, "what do you know about that ability?"

"There was only one person to have such a bloodline," said Rasa, still shocked about all this, "and Pakura never had children. So how did he get her bloodline?" Minato joined him in his train of thought, but they still observed the fight below them, and they were surprised that things had escalated in the first match alone. It made them believe that so many of the others would be dull in comparison.

Naruto laughed as he saw Gaara too afraid to move behind his newly formed glass barrier. Even the sand that covered him had turned to glass as well, and he had no idea what to do since this was never a factor in his entire life since no one ever used fire against him hot enough to do so. Naruto then used his Swift Release to vibrate his cane with enough speed that he then slammed into the ground. The shockwave of his actions caused not only the glass in front of him in-between him and Gaara shattered, but those who had glasses or anything glass in general shattered.

Gaara looked up and saw Naruto walking slowly towards him, his cane out with blood pooling at the tip that formed the blade of the scythe he was so infamous for using. Gaara felt as Naruto used his Conqueror's Haki on him alone to instill fear. Gaara saw not Naruto, but a massive shadowy demon that dwarfed not only him but even the Biju inside him in size. Gaara crawled away from him all the while telling him to stay away as he broke out into a cold sweat. Gaara could go no further though since there was a wall, and now there was a bloody blade at his throat.

"Do you yield?" asked Naruto simply. The Biju inside Gaara was screaming at him to surrender for the love of Kami!

"Yes," shouted Gaara for the proctor to hear, "I yield!"

"Winner," said the proctor, "Naruto!"

Naruto smirked as he pulled his weapon away from Gaara, who breathed a massive sigh of relief. Naruto then pulled out something and tossed it towards him, which he caught. It was a small bag that he saw was full of pills.

"What are these?" asked Gaara, who was a bit confused as to why Naruto gave him these.

"You are showing clear signs of the negative effects of Insomnia," said Naruto with a smirk, "take one pill at night with food and in a week at most you won't feel such things."

"Why are you helping me? I tried to kill you!"

"Yes," said Naruto in thought, "yes you did. But you were my opponent, never my enemy."

"What's the difference?" asked Gaara, who did not really understand the difference.

"You're still alive," said Naruto with a sadistic smirk, "that is the difference. Now feel free to ask for more pills in the future if you need them. They are easy to make and cheap as well. The amount I gave you should last about two months." He then left Gaara there to think on what just had happened, but he then got his body off the ground, his arm stinging to all hell, but his sand had been literally burned into glass on it so he was not going to question why. Naruto made his way to the area where the rest of the contestants were sitting at, all of them looking at him with mixed emotions. He sat between Haku and Kurosutchi, who he knew had many questions.

"I know you have questions," said Naruto with a sigh, "but for the sake of time I'll only answer one right now. So choose wisely."

"Where the hell were you?" asked Haku, with Kurosutchi nodding since that was the exact question she wanted answered most of all right now.

"I was visiting the grave of someone dear to me," said Naruto simply, "but then I received an unexpected guest that really didn't take no for an answer to his question and got violent."

"Wait," said Haku, "who did that?"

"Oh yeah," said Naruto with a smirk since he would answer her question as well as announce a major thing. Thus killing two birds with one stone here. "Hey Hokage!"

His shout out had gotten the attention of not only the one he wanted to hear him, but many other people who wondered why he called out the Hokage like that out of the blue.

"Your village has, or should I say had, a major serpent infestation." Said Naruto as he threw something out towards Minato for him to see, "but luckily for you I had the proper skills to eradicate it before it became too much of a problem."

Many people looked to see what exactly he had thrown at the Hokage, and there was a sharp gasp from many people followed by a silence…

For what Naruto had thrown was the head of none other than Orochimaru, the traitorous Sannin…

**(A/N: Gonna leave it there for now. Like what I did with Itachi, I will explain how Naruto got his head in the next chapter. Hoped you like this chapter and that you are all staying healthy as well as safe! Until next time!) **


	10. Finals Part 2: Death awaits

(Earlier that same day)

Naruto had awoken up from his sleeping bag, feeling refreshed as well as at peace with himself since he had buried the proverbial hatchet of his conscious getting the better of him since he had left his home years ago without any sort of goodbye. So he packed up his stuff, used a hot plate to make himself a light breakfast which consisted of eggs and toast, and then summoned a crow to deliver a message to Nagato about the status of his new body. It was nearly done, and would take a week and a half at most until it was complete. He just wanted the man to know that it was still being made and that he had not been ripped off in some sense.

So with everything he wanted done for the moment done, Naruto packed up what he had left and left his old home once more, this time with no plans to ever return to it…

He pulled out his watch and saw that he had quite a bit of time to kill before he needed to be at the stadium for his match, so he made his way to his mother's grave to visit once more since he preferred to be alone at this time instead of surrounded by many people who either wanted to have him set up shop here via persuasion that went either verbally or physically, or people who wanted him to heal them. He was a doctor, true, but he wanted to keep his mind clear for what he had planned for the day. Especially since his first opponent alone was a Jinchuriki who was quite mad in the head since Naruto easily recognized the signs of it and knew it was caused by insomnia.

He made it to the grave easily enough, since either the people who were up were heading to get breakfast before they finally went to the stadium themselves so as to get good seats or were opening said businesses to feed the former. So he made it to his mother's grave and sat down cross-legged as he began to meditate to calm himself. He had no words left to say to her other than 'our vengeance is almost complete.' There he sat for quite a while before he heard someone speak behind him.

"So this is where the infamous Surgeon of Death goes in his spare time," said a man who Naruto easily recognized by his snake like tone of voice. He had only met the man once, yet his tone was unique so as to identify easily in a crowd.

"I don't know why you are here Orochimaru," said Naruto calmly. Though he might have answered it in that tone, he was ready for a fight if it came to it. "Since the last time we spoke I told you I will not work with you, also add the fact I removed one of your arms tells me this is meeting is more of a hostile nature."

"Oh yes that," said Orochimaru with a bit of a growl since he remembered losing his arm. He had to transfer into a new body sooner than he wished because of that, but he was willing to overlook that incident if it meant gaining the one who damaged his last one on his side. "Water under the bridge. I have a new body so I have my arm back. But the reason I am here is to offer you one more chance to work with me."

"And my answer to your offer is the same as last time," said Naruto as he placed his hand onto the ground. "Now I suggest you leave me be or else you will find that losing your head is far more lethal than a removed arm."

"Are you sure that you want to scoff my offer? What if I were to tell you that I have the means to bring your mother back from the dead?"

"Choose your next words carefully," said Naruto with an angry growl. He wondered how Orochimaru of all people knew about his mother when not many people knew about her. It wasn't like it was a secret of any sort; it was just that the two of them slipped through the cracks of society to the point that no one noticed them other than the clan heirs who bullied him for years.

"If you are wondering how I know about your relationship," said Orochimaru with a smirk, "it's your emotions itself that tell the story of who this woman is. Only the child of a parent would do as you do and visit a grave such as this exactly like you are now. Sure there are the cases of married couples or lovers and such, but the year on the tombstone say otherwise when one does the math."

"Well look at you," said Naruto angrily, "you are showing some form of intelligence after all."

"Well," said Orochimaru with his eye twitching in anger. He hated when people belittled his intelligence, "I am going to ignore that insult and offer you one last chance to join with me."

"And what exactly do you plan to do if I refuse really," asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "do you really think that attacking me is going to change my mind? There is nothing you have that I want, even if you had the means to bring my mother back, I have had years to come to terms with her death and will not try to resurrect her."

"Oh I have my ways to make you obey," said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"I bet you do," said Naruto as he ducked. He sensed that the clone was trying to bite into his neck and he was right to duck since it missed. Then he had to roll out of the way as another tried, and then another. Naruto had sensed so many clones pop up, but he had prepared for this already. When he had placed his hand into the ground, he had sent blood through his hand and injected it into the ground to be used later, which was right now. The blood solidified and shot through the ground and hit the clones simultaneously so that they dispersed. Orochimaru growled in anger that his surprise attack had failed, but that growl turned to shock when he felt as his body was unable to move.

"You are like an insect," said Naruto as he held up his hand in an open gesture. Orochimaru saw the glint shine off of the wires that were attached to his hand and it angered him that he had not prepared for this fully. He tried to use a Substitution Jutsu to break free, but his body would not move. "Wandering into a spiders web. And like any good spider I have my poisons along with my webs. My wires are laced in the stuff. You see, I took that arm of your and did some tests, ones to see just how durable you are and I have to say that it is impressive what you have accomplished. But while your body may be immune to poisons, with the one I used only stunning you briefly, I have another trick up my sleeve that no one ever sees coming."

Naruto then snapped his fingers and set up a Room. Then with a slight of hand he showed Orochimaru a heart incased in a cube. Naruto wanted to torment Orochimaru, really he did since the man deserved no less after all the things Naruto had heard he had done, but one quick look at his watch and he realized he had to leave now if he was going to make it to his match in time. So he set the organ on fire by superheating his hand until it lit aflame. Orochimaru screamed in pain for a moment, but Naruto permanently silenced him with a swipe of his hand. The wires decapitated the man's head clean off which he then picked up and stored for later since without it he knew that no one would believe him if he told them he kill Orochimaru…

(Present Time)

The crowd was still in a very deep state of shock from seeing Orochimaru's head of all things being thrown out into the arena for all to see. For all who knew about him, it was hard to believe that somebody had managed to kill him in the first place. The man was known as one of if not the most elusive Shinobi around with plans within plans to avoid capture and death itself. So to see someone, who was not even a Shinobi himself, manage to do what no there trained one could do was utterly baffling to them…

But eventually, Minato called for the next two contestants to appear for their match. Temari stood up and walked to her starting position, all the while glancing at Naruto on the side. The man had beaten her brother Gaara, who was a Jinchuriki! Sure it was possible, but it usually took entire squads of people to do so or people who specialize in defeating them, and those types of people were only well off against one of the nine Biju and in short supply last she heard. So to see Naruto do as he did filled her with quite a bit of fear.

Shikimaru groaned as he made his way down to his starting position since in all honesty he didn't even want to be here right now. When he had been questioned by his parents about the clan heirs' treatment towards Naruto in his youth, he had told them the truth. He had never hurt the guy, only stating that he was troublesome as he did to just about everything in life really. But his mother though… she did not like his response and whipped out her frying pan, the extra thick one that hurt especially hard when whacked with it. Shikimaru got a fair amount of exercise that day as he ran for his life until his father was able to calm her down. They both expressed their disappointment in his inaction to help the poor boy in need and just stood there while he suffered. So his punishment was to participate in this Exam, no matter what. And if he was to face Naruto in a fight…

Well they told him to prey to Kami herself he was merciful towards him…

So here he was, forced to fight when he didn't want to risk being disabled like Kiba had been, but his fear of his mother was far more intense than his fear of Naruto, and multiple years of being attacked by said woman with various blunt objects only solidified that fear.

So Shikimaru took his starting position and waited for the fight to begin. When it did, he was easily able to capture Temari in his Shadow Possession Jutsu. She never saw it coming since he never used it in front of her since he didn't have to fight in the second half of the second part of the Exams since Naruto had scared so much of the potentials away. Plus the ground was scorched dark by Naruto's flames that had been hot enough to melt sand into glass within mere moments. It would appear that Naruto was helping him too much by coincidence. So with her shadow under his control, he forced her to knock herself out with her own battle fan, to her embarrassment, and thus Shikimaru was the victor of their match. And while that may be the case, the fear of having to fight Naruto made the victory feel so hollow to him.

The next two up were Haku and Ino, which Haku was really not looking forward to what was going to happen. Naruto had explained to her in full about her clan's mental jutsu that could fuck with one's mind, and while he was known as the miracle worker he had no real means to counter it. Sure he had altered his mind to do so, but that was after extensive research into his own brain and how to alter it so as to become immune in a way that didn't liquefy his mind. Haku had no such immunity, and so he offered her another way. A very disturbingly unorthodox way…

He had given her a vial of his blood, with the explanation that once in her body he could control her once Ino used her Mind Jutsu so she would win. Haku was against it at first, but Naruto assured her that he was well aware of the fact that in strength and technique she had Ino beat, it was just that one jutsu that threw a curveball at her. Haku really didn't want to do this, but then Naruto pointed out that he didn't want to fight in a war either, yet he did it for her and she knew it. She was pissed that he threw that at her, but she was even more pissed that he was right.

So she took the vial he had given her that day and uncorked it before drinking the contents of it without thinking about it. It was only after she did that she gagged since this was not something couples did. Sure he had injected some of his other fluids into her body, but that was a more pleasurable experience that was natural to all. Drinking your boyfriend's blood was not in any way one could think about it. A blood transfusion was one thing, but this was consuming it so it was going to her stomach not her bloodstream.

Once the match started, Ino did as Naruto said she would and used her family's Mental Transference Jutsu to infiltrate Haku's mind. Once she did, Naruto used the blood that infected Haku to discreetly control her slowly. He had her pull out a senbon needle and aimed it at an angle before he had her stab upwards with it. Ino was not in her own body to defend it since her subconscious was in Haku's so it was easy to deliver the blow that would ruin not only Ino's career as a kunoichi, but her life entirely. Naruto could only smirk at the irony of the situation, since the mind of a Yamanaka clan member was a dangerous thing given their ability to alter the minds of others. So he thought to cripple her in the worst possible way…

With that simple jab of the senbon through her brain's prefrontal cortex, Ino was now officially lobotomized…

Haku felt as the invader of her mind simply vanished and looked down to see what Naruto had done to her while she kept Ino at bay in her head. She saw Ino on the ground, her body twitching there. Quickly, medic Nin arrived and took her away for immediate medical treatment, which Naruto knew that there was no possible means to cure a lobotomy…

She was now a prisoner of her own mind, and to make it far worse, the senbon he used was something he dipped in fear inducing toxins that affected the brain the closer the point of input was. And since he had jabbed the thing directly into her brain, it would be most effective. She had used her ability to cause him nightmares for her own sick pleasure, so he had used science to put her in a state of nightmares she would never be able to escape until death itself came to claim her…

After the shock of what had happened to Ino finally died down, to which Naruto saw Inoichi and his wife leave to go to the hospital to see just how bad the damage was to their daughter, the next fighters were called to the arena.

Kurotsuchi had never been so bored to fight anybody in her lifetime as a kunoichi. She had never really met Sakura outside the one time they were in the center tower of the Forest of Death, but that was it. Now that she got one good look at her, she saw that Sakura was nothing more than a fan girl. She was not sure as to whom Sakura was fawning over like all fan girls did, which was understandable since she didn't care to look into it or was even from the village to know who.

So as Sakura took her meager and weak fighting stance to face against her, she groaned since she wanted a challenge and this seemed more like just handing her the win really to the point it was just embarrassing to her. The moment the proctor called for the match to start, Kurotsuchi used a basic fire ball jutsu to distract her and then appeared behind the pink haired girl who had the nerve to call herself a kunoichi and chopped her on the back of the head, knocking her some of the way out. Apparently the girl was more thick headed than she thought so she than punched the back of her head to make sure she stayed down this time. The crowd booed as they saw this, and she had no idea if it was because of the fact the fight lasted about ten seconds or the fact that she just made one of their own kunoichi look weak and pathetic in front of a live audience.

The crowds mood did improve a bit though as the next two participants entered the arena. Shino and Tenten threw their all into their fight, with many people cheering them on as they fought on. But in the end Shino won since for all the various weapons that Tenten knew how to use as well as had on her person via scrolls, she had no jutsu that could aid her against Shino's bugs that his clan were well known for using in a fight. Sure many of them were dead, but that was only because she had senbon to stab them with in a shower of the item, but she ran out while Shino's bugs were nowhere near depleted. So in the end, when Tenten saw she could not win she forfeited the match leaving Shino as the winner.

The next fight was between Choji as well as Kankuro. Choji knew that Kankuro used puppets since he had seen someone from Suna fight his dad with one years ago and knew the signs of a puppet master when he saw one. He might not seem like he was paying attention to things other than snacks that he always had on him, but he was and that was what gave him the edge over his opponent since they underestimated him. So their fight was intense, with Kankuro's initial plan to trick Choji into fighting his puppet while he hid not working since Choji broke the thing. Kankuro was pissed that his puppet was destroyed, but he summoned up another one. This one had not been fully tested yet, and in the end it came to bite him in the ass hard since the thing exploded in between the two of them, the concussive blast of it knocking them both out since it had been a fairly powerful one. They weren't dead, but they would need to get their heads looked at to ensure there was no long lasting damage to the cranium that could pop up later if left untreated.

Naruto, who this whole time had whipped out a cigarette and smoked it while he waited for his name to be called again, heard just that and put the butt out in his hand. It burned the flesh sure, but he felt no pain and the damage healed nearly immediately. He hadn't smoked in a while, but he wanted his nerves to be fully calm for what he was going to face in the near future so he smoked one to relax a bit.

"Ah," said Naruto as he saw Shikimaru take his place opposite of him in the arena, "if it isn't Shikimaru himself. Still as lazy as when we last met I'm betting?"

"Look Naruto," said Shikimaru nervously. He wanted to say this just right so as to not piss him off even more than he probably already was at him. "About when we were kids…"

"No need for apologies," said Naruto with a chuckle as well as a passive wave of his hand, "since I don't need one from you."

"Seriously?" asked Shikimaru, who was stunned to hear this since he was internally shaking in fear of what Naruto would possibly do to him, and given his track record as well as the power to beat a Jinchuriki of all things were too numerous to count.

"Of course," said Naruto as he twirled his cane as he did out of habit from time to time, "since you never so much as laid a hand on me to add to my misery. All you ever did was call me troublesome, which isn't even the worst thing I have been called. And insults don't really merit a vendetta so you are fine in my book. Lazy, as well as an asshole for not sticking up or aiding me in our youth, but still fine all the same."

"Wow," said Shikimaru as he breathed a sigh of relief. "That is a relief to hear."

"I wouldn't drop your guard fully though," said Naruto with a chuckle, "since this is still a fight."

"I know," said Shikimaru as he held two fingers up to finish his jutsu, "and I have already won. Shadow Possession complete!"

"Huh," said Naruto to himself since he had not seen the shadow reach out and touch his own for the man to use his family jutsu on him. He didn't even hear the proctor start the fight, but that was his own fault for not paying attention really. He had to give it to Shikimaru; the man knew how to plan accordingly and used his time talking as a distraction. "Well this happened." Naruto felt as Shikimaru controlled his arm to pull out a kunai he happened to have on his person and held it up to his throat.

"Surrender or I will be forced to slash your throat," said Shikimaru.

"Wow," said Naruto with a grin, "the usually lazy Nara actually has some balls on him. Didn't think you had it in you really, nor do I think you have the mental will to actually slit my throat."

"When you have a mother like mine threatening you with pain," said Shikimaru with a shiver of fear rolling up his spine, "you gain one."

"I wouldn't know," said Naruto in response, "since mine died when I was five. I was then raised by an insane man who was a doctor. Learned the trade and doing fairly well if I do say so myself."

"Last chance to surrender," said Shikimaru.

"Still don't think you…" he would have said more, but Shikimaru forced him to slice his throat with the kunai, which made the rest of his speech just garbled words. The people who saw this booed the man for apparently killing the Surgeon of Death, but they stopped when they heard Naruto begin laughing. The blood that flowed out the wound retracted back into his body and closed the gash so it seemed like it never happened in the first place.

"How?" was all Shikimaru was able to say, but that one word spoke volumes.

"You saw my entire body get crushed in a manner that I should never have healed from and did just that in the manner of seconds. Do you really believe that slitting my throat would be any different? But I have to say, I am happy to see you proved me wrong and have the will to go for the kill." Shikimaru was disturbed by that statement for some reason he couldn't explain, but his face went fully white as he saw Naruto move of his own accord, which shouldn't be possible since he was still under the influence of the Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"And before you ask," said Naruto with a smirk, "your jutsu had no control over me the entire time. Your shadow controls my body's outer layer, but my blood controls everything else, and is far stronger than that." Naruto then spun the kunai in his finger by the ring at the end for a second before he threw it into Shikimaru's lower gut, making sure to avoid anything vital since he did not want to kill the young man, just hurt him enough really. "So now, do you surrender? Or do I have to get more creative with my methods?"

Shikimaru looked at Naruto and knew that if his family's jutsu did nothing to him, then most of his plans would fail since that was a key point of them. Sure he had other tricks up his sleeves, but the problem with those was the fact that all his life he had trained to fight other Shinobi, but Naruto was not one and fought in a manner that not only was unpredictable since he did not fight as they did, but from what he saw Naruto do to his two opponents already with one of them being crippled via loss of limbs, he knew this was a lost cause of a battle that he had no hopes of winning.

"I give up," said Shikimaru with a sigh. He heard his mother in the crowd yelling out his name, which caused him to break out in a cold sweat. And as he left the arena Naruto heard him say his trademark, "Troublesome," under his breath.

Haku and Kurotsuchi were the next two called down to fight, and dear Kami people could just sense the anger both had for each other. It made many people wonder just why that was since the reason must be a personal one to get that much hate towards someone. Only Onoki as well as Naruto knew since they were both aware of the bet the girls had placed with Naruto being the prize. Naruto never mentioned that he knew, and to be honest he hated the fact he was thought of as such but he was going to see how this played out since his curiosity got the better of him.

"Remember our deal," said Kurotsuchi simply since there really was nothing else to say here. Both women were fighting for the rights to call a man their boyfriend so there was no need for intimidation or the like since it really wouldn't work against the other.

"Oh I do," said Haku in response. Then they heard the proctor start the match, and they came out swinging. The two of them rushed forward and went at it with their fists for quite a bit before they came to the realization that they were equally matched in their physical strength. They then separated by jumping back and began to throw various jutsu at one another. The problem with this though was that while Haku was well defended by using her bloodline of ice manipulation to form shields as well as mirrors that she used to surround her opponent, Kurotsuchi had various Lava Release jutsu to use to counter it and so it didn't really help her.

Haku was running out of options at this point if her face was anything to go off of, and Kurotsuchi was feeling happy that her victory seemed assured. But deception was a shinobi's best skill, and Haku was luring her in for the kill…

What no one other than her, Naruto, and one seal master from another country were aware of at the moment was that she had a massive trump card… A three tailed one sealed within her…

Naruto had known that he could not keep the Three Tailed Biju in his labs permanently since the thing was growing at a slow but steady pace and would eventually grow too big and destroy everything there. So he thought hard on what to do since if he released it back into the world then some village would just capture it and reseal it to use as a weapon for their village, and knowing his luck it would be Konoha who ended up with it since they had spies everywhere as well as people who could easily suppress the thing into submission since the demon was weaker than the Kyubi by six tails worth of power.

So with no real options he thought to give it to Haku since her abilities were water based basically since ice was made up of the stuff. So the two of them went to a seal master he knew about and paid for his services to help seal the demon into Haku. Luckily the creature was at a fraction of its power so the process was not too hard. Naruto paid the man as well as left a simple reminder that only the three of them knew about this so if that changed… well Naruto would be back to rectify that and left it to the man's imagination as to what he would do.

So without any options, Haku called upon the power sealed within her to power up her next move. Kurotsuchi was not going to allow her to use whatever move she was powering up for, which shocked her to see her have such power to begin with when it seemed like she was on her last leg.

"Sorry," said Haku in a serious but dark tone before she slammed her foot down hard. From it, a sub-arctic blast of wind soared forth and froze the very ground leading up to Kurotsuchi as well as freezing her up to her neck in a massive block of ice with the shards pointing all over the place. Kurotsuchi was unable to move since the ice was too thick with no manner of give to break free from, so as it was she had lost her match.

Minato was shocked to see this since he knew the power of a Biju when he felt it. And from the research he had done on the creatures there was only one that was water based. This meant she contained the three tails, which made more questions pop up into his head since Yagura was the one to bear that burden and he was dead. So how did this young woman acquire the demon for herself? Questions for later, since he would have Jiraiya find out somehow in the future. He would send ROOT, but most of their numbers were dead and gone so they weren't really a good force to rely on anymore until the numbers could be returned back to what they were.

Haku simply smirked as she walked forward and pushed her hand through the ice until she touched Kurotsuchi herself. With a bit more of a push she shoved her out of the ice as it melted around her and became a puddle that sank into the cracks in the ground. She then simply walked away since there were no words that needed to be said between them. Haku had won the bet, and as such Kurotsuchi would back off her man. Naruto saw as she wiped a few tears from her eyes as she got up, and it made him realize that she had genuine feelings for him and had fought so hard to show him that she did. He thought to himself on the matter for a second, deciding to talk to the two of them about it later when there was time.

To say people who watched the fight take place were surprised was an understatement. People had heard about Kiri since the village was no longer a major one with the loss of its main forces in the civil war. But to see the new Jinchuriki of the three tails here and now raised so many questions that no one could answer. But the Exams went on with Naruko entering the arena to fight Shino, who accessed the situation in his mind and forfeited the match. He had a feeling like if he had fought her in the beginning of this portion of the Exam, his chances would have been better for winning, but as he was now with a large portion of his bugs now dead and replenishing as they spoke, he knew he had no means to win so there was no need to fight and already lost battle.

Naruko made to leave the arena for the fight between Haku and Naruto, but Haku immediately forfeited since there was no possible way she could beat Naruto and she knew it. Even with her new abilities she was still outmatched by him and she knew that since she knew him better than anyone else here did. So Naruko remained in place as Naruto made his way to the arena, the entire time he felt his anger boil inside him as it only increased the closer he got to his opponent. By the time he took his position, it had upgraded into straight up rage, but he had the best poker face about it and simply had a grin on his face as he stood there.

"Well look at this," said Naruto with a chuckle, "isn't this a blast of our past? But where is the rest of your little group? You know the one you used to gang up on me and hurt me?"

"You know what happened to them," growled Naruko, who didn't like her friends being belittled like this.

"Oh that's right," said Naruto, this time with a cold laugh that was entirely cruel in nature, "two of them are injured with Kiba losing his hands and feet to me. Can't use him to sniff me out anymore now can you?"

"I will make sure to hurt you like you did to them," said Naruko as she got into a fighting stance.

"Uhhh," said Naruto as he twirled his cane a bit before he sent it away. He would not need it here since he wanted to hurt her with his own bare hands since this was about more than just showing her that he was no longer weak and one to be bullied, but to hurt her in a way that she would not recover. "I doubt it since you don't really have the means to remove my arms and legs."

"I'll get creative and think of a way," said Naruko in response.

"I'm sure you'll try," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but unlike when we were kids, I will fight back this time. And since you no longer have the advantage of numbers on your side, you won't be able to hold me down and laugh as you stab me again."

"Will you shut up already and fight me," said Naruko in anger that he kept throwing that out. She heard it enough already and she wanted to put this fucker in his place already. While he may be infamous throughout the Elemental Countries due to his skills as a doctor, she was an Uzumaki that was the daughter of Minato Namikaze himself. Two of the most powerful Shinobi were part of her genetics and she was going to show everyone that she had the skills to put this clown down and ruin his infamous reputation here and now.

"By all means," said Naruto with a smirk, "if that is what you wish…"

Naruto than vanished from sight which made Naruko go on the defensive in preparation of an attack. She was right to since Naruto appeared before her and aimed a blow to her face. She crossed her arms to block it, which it initially did, but Naruto had a trick up his sleeve that he rarely used. With the mixture of Bloodlines he had implemented into his genetics, he was able to mix and match them to use them in new and unique ways such as now. His fist was solid steel through his Steel Release, but jets of flame rocketed out the sides of his arm through his pores as he used his scorch release to increase the momentum. This was not something Naruko expected, so her guard was broken through and the fist hit its target after all with a loud clunk.

Naruko had to shake her head a bit since the blow had her seeing a few spots, but she was fine for the most part. Naruto smiled as this time he charged up his hand in electrical energy as he charged forward. Naruko saw this and jumped back to avoid it, but Naruto used his other hand to wrap his thin wires onto her leg and pulled her back towards him so that his open palm grabbed her face and she felt it as it coursed through her body painfully. Naruko got free though since she kicked him in the stomach hard and he let go. While he may not feel pain, his body did still have its reflexes and a kick to the stomach usually made you drop whatever you were holding.

Naruko began to realize that Naruto was seriously trying to hurt her, and since that was the case she needed to hit harder. She had been training with her father and Jiraiya as well as the Toads she signed the contract of to master her Sage Mode. She was getting there, but so far she could only manage an incomplete form that was limited as more a suit of armor with a slight increase of her power than anything else. She planned to perfect it in the future, but for now it would help her in this fight, but she just needed to keep Naruto distracted until she could collect enough energy to do it.

So calling upon her reserve energy that belonged to Kyubi, she went through the hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and summoned at least a thousand of them that surrounded Naruto. He knew what she was doing since he felt the energy in the area flow towards her and made a guess as to charging up some attack or better form to aid her. He simply sighed to himself and decided to play along. So for the next several minutes, Naruto was busy dealing with the Shadow Clones, who weren't too much of a challenge since their numbers worked against them with his wires in use. But they did what they were supposed to and distracted him long enough for Naruko to power up her imperfect Sage Form. Naruto saw her body envelop in pure chakra, but the way it moved seemed so course instead of smooth which showed that it wasn't perfect. She smiled as she assumed victory in their match now and used a Shadow Clone to help her form a Rasengan in her hand.

Naruto saw the jutsu that was made infamous by Minato himself during the Third Shinobi War when he had used it to kill so many Iwa Shinobi. He shook his head a bit since he wondered if Naruko would use it against and apparently she would. Now that she showed that she could use it, he would show her his own version of the jutsu.

"Impressive," said Naruto as he held up his hand in an open palm, "I honestly wondered if you knew that jutsu or not, so thank you for answering my question."

"With this jutsu," said Naruko as she got into a stance so as to rush forward and charge at him, "Victory shall be mine."

"You would think so with a unique jutsu like that," said Naruto, yet as he said that a sphere of his own blood formed into his hand, one that then thinned itself out as it grew a bit in size and began to swirl like the one Naruko had in her hand. "But the irony of this is that I can do the same thing in a different way than you, plus the fact I can do it alone…"

"How dare…" seethed Naruko to see Naruto have such a power. She wasn't the only one since Minato was furious as well. He spent years to make such an infamous jutsu, and to see Naruto make this literal bloody knockoff version was far beyond infuriating to him. Naruko didn't just stand there though, since she charged forward as she planned with Naruto following suit. They both thrust their jutsu forward, with the both of them colliding in-between. Naruto's bloody jutsu apparently held up perfectly fine against the Rasengan, since his blood was infused with so many bloodlines that put together matched the power of it, but that didn't mean that this would end in a stalemate…

Their combined attacks ended up blowing up in their faces, literally. But while Naruko was protected by her Biju's power that enshrouded her during her Sage Mode, Naruto was not so fortunate. His Steel Release was strong, but this was a point blank explosion that tore through him. He felt as his blood quickly healed the damage he was suffering through, but there was something missing that he couldn't put his finger on…

Which once he looked turned out to be his hands themselves. The explosion had literally blown them off his arms and somehow they ended up near Naruko who was already getting back up and healed from her injuries. She saw his hands there and grabbed ahold of them so that he couldn't use them somehow since she was not going to underestimate his abilities now of all times.

"Look at you now," said Naruko in a bit of a haughty tone, "doesn't this bring back memories? You on your knees in pain while I stand above you. Ready to give up now that you know you are weaker than me?"

Naruto's hatred for this bitch skyrocketed as the memories flooded his mind of the pain she as well as the others had inflicted upon him when they were younger.

"Don't you dare look down on me," said Naruto quietly as he got to his feet with his head still looking down.

"I'm sorry," said Naruko as she prepared another Rasengan to put her opponent down once and for all this time, "but care to repeat that, but louder this time."

"I said," started Naruto before he looked at Naruko with pure hatred appearing in his eyes. But what made her flinch in fear was not that alone, but the fact that his eyes had shifted into the Mangekyo Sharingan as well. She wasn't the only one since Minato and so many others were surprised to see he had such power under his control. "DON"T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME!"

Naruko fell to her knees as a powerful pressure was placed on her as Naruto concentrated his Haki onto her alone. She felt as she broke out of a cold sweat and even the demon inside her was freaking out about this power. She had no idea as to how Naruto had such power, but it pissed her off immensely that he did since power like that belonged to those who were in a clan, and last time she checked he was an orphan with no such thing. But she didn't get to say much though since the next thing she saw was Naruto's shoe in her face as he used his Scorch Release to rocket it forward with more force as well as his Steel Release to make the impact hurt more.

Naruko tasted blood as she bit her lip from the impact, as well as dropped the hands that she was holding. Thin streams of blood shot out his arms and grabbed his hands before they retracted them and healed the skin back on. He clenched his hands to make sure that they worked fine, which they did so there were no problems. He then felt weak and fell onto his hands and knees as he began to breathe heavily.

While to many it seemed like Naruto was invincible with his vast array of abilities, that was not the case since he was limited like anyone else in the use of said abilities by his chakra levels. And after fighting Orochimaru, which wasn't that hard, Gaara himself in a fight that took way more chakra to fight than he expected, and then used what he had remaining to get to this point was nothing more than a miracle as it was. He weakly got back to his feet before he pulled out a box.

In this box was something he would have preferred to test more before he resorted to it, but his vengeance would not be denied him and so he said to hell with it. He opened it up and pulled out a clear pill that he then gulped down quickly. When he had received the Hero Water for helping Fu, he had gotten to work quickly on finding a means of not only replicating it but in a diluted state so as to not kill the person using it afterwards. He learned what made it what it was was the unique bacteria that resided in the liquid, which was easily replicated once he knew about it, and then made a means to replicate it. Once that was up and going he found a means to dilute it with a simple triple filtered machine while diluting the rest of it with water. Then he put said liquid into pill form via injection, and viola he had what he called the Hero Pill. Now while he found the means to do so, he never had a chance to test it fully before he got here and had only his own calculations to go on.

So he felt as his body became not only energized once more, but even more so than he had been before he started his fight with Gaara himself in the beginning. He clenched his hands into a fist as he saw Naruko back on her feet once more and knew he would have to do something drastic if he was going to beat her as she was since that cloak of hers not only protected her but healed her as well as enhanced her abilities so it was very unfair. Luckily he came prepared for this, and now that he had his strength back to full he could use his own trump card to defeat her once and for all.

"Bravo Naruko," said Naruto while mock clapping her in a way that only served to piss her off, "you nearly had me there. But now I think it is time for me to get serious about this fight and finish it here and now."

"Like somebody like you possibly has something that could beat me," said Naruko as she began to gather the energy around her to keep her Sage Mode up and running. She would have to not only thank, but fully finish her training with the Toads when this was all over.

"Ah that arrogance," said Naruto with a cruel laugh, "oh how I hate it. But seeing who your father is who loved and raised you, it makes so much sense in retrospect."

"What the hell does my father have to do with this?"

"More than you could possibly know," said Naruto before he pulled out his largest scroll to date which was his size in height. He unrolled it quickly before he shot some of his blood via his finger onto the seal it housed. Once there the scroll glowed brightly before a massive two door entrance erected out of it. Many who saw this were amazed that he had such a thing in his possession while others wondered just what the hell it contained since a door was meant to be opened and whatever came out would be the true threat and not the door itself.

"What the fuck is that!?" shouted Naruko in shock that now she would most likely have to fight something larger than her and would need to summon a toad to battle it if that was the case.

"The instrument of your defeat," said Naruto as he smirked in a sinister fashion as he clicked his fingers. Everyone heard the loud creak as the door began to open, but not a single one of them was prepared for what was behind them…

"Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate," said Naruto darkly as he stood before the doors as they opened up wide, "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here…"

From the doors poured out a literal tidal wave of blood, so much so that those who were still in the participants box waiting for the end of the exam had to move lest they be drowned in the liquid. The two Kages looked on in shock and horror to see Naruto throw this much blood at his opponent, and even more so when the realization that the shear amount of people he would have had to drain to acquire it made it worse. Naruko quickly preformed multiple hand seals to form a chakra powered protective bubble around her body so that she would not be covered in the stuff, but it was not necessary since the blood never hit her.

It instead began to spin around the arena itself as it soared into the air like some sort of tornado. No one on the outside could see what was happening inside the twister, nor could they do anything about it since the blood repelled basically everything they could and would throw at it.

"Well," said Naruto as he pulled out his unfinished smoke from earlier and lit it up to finish it now, "look at the so called Mighty Naruko Namikaze. On her knees in fear of the blood that would splash on her."

"What kind of monster are you to use blood like this!?"

"This coming from a woman who is stealing energy from a demonic creature sealed within them," said Naruto with a chuckle, "we all have our forms of power, and this just so happens to be mine to wield. But it seems a little chilly in here. Allow me to turn up the heat." Naruto then flicked his butt into the blood, which caused it to light up as it set ablaze. So now there was a raging inferno of a twister that many people were forced to move away from since the heat was too much for them to take. Naruko felt the heat as she was in the center of it, and what made it worse was that she was having problems breathing due to it. She knew that defeating Naruto was the only means to end this and so charged forward to try and do so. But Naruto simply clicked his fingers.

"Room," said Naruto with a smirk before he said the next part, "Shambles." Naruto disappeared from her sight after he said that, which made her look frantically around since she had to beat him or else she would suffer who knows what while in this burning twister he erected. She heard a whistle from above her and looked up. Naruto was sitting there on a platform he had form with blood hardened to steel. Naruko was seeing red at this point and not because of the flames either so she quickly formed a Shadow Clone and threw it upwards at him.

Naruto only smirked more as he twirled his finger a bit. Out of the twister shot a condensed ball of metal at such speeds that it penetrated through her clone's skull before it dispersed. Naruko was horrified to see he had such control, but she still knew he had to be dealt with as soon as possible if she was ever going to break free from this freak storm. But Naruto then stood up and spread his arms out as he hummed to himself. As he did, he began to wave his hands around with the grace of a conductor. As he did this, Naruko was forced to dodge multiple spikes made of blood that shot out at her. She was able to do it, but it took all her concentration as she did, fully unaware that Naruto was messing with her as he did this.

His Sharingan showed her path to him clearly, and he threw the spike in a manner that nearly hit her, but he had no intention of fully doing so since he had something far worse planned for her. While she was dodging, he was basically caging her in as her field of movement got smaller and smaller with every passing second. Eventually, when she was no longer able to move about as freely, Naruto then smiled as he clicked his fingers. The crystals then erupted in a massive explosion that rocketed upwards. Naruko was in the center of it all and felt the full force of it as the blast was too much for her cloak to take and disappeared. Naruto was protected by the platform he was on, which was why he had erected the thing as he did far from the ground.

He saw Naruko on the ground, trying hard to get off her knees as her chakra was being used to heal all the burns she suffered from. He then jumped off his platform, and used some blood to form a slide to reach the ground safely. At this point Naruko was too weak to talk, which was perfect for Naruto as he pulled out the syringe he had used to hold the poison he had made for her and her alone…

He stabbed her in the chest with the syringe before he pushed the plunger down hard to inject her with the cruel concoction he had made for her.

"I know you can't speak," said Naruto as he placed his foot on her chest and slammed her onto her back hard, "and that works for me since you can only listen. I just injected you with a poison that there is no cure for. But don't worry your little head about dying since that is not what this poison was made to do. What it does is make your body decay from the inside out in a very painful manner, but the kicker here is that the stronger the immune system the longer the process takes. And for every second your body is fighting this poison, it will be a burning agony on your person the likes you never thought possible. Painkillers won't help you; tranquilizers won't be capable of putting you to sleep since your body will be in so much pain that it will be impossible for you to sleep. For one proudly claiming to be a member of a clan, your genetics will only make this process longer as well as more painful for you. So enjoy your last few hours of peace since once it starts it will never stop." Naruto then kicked her hard across the face, knocking her out and winning his match against her. He breathed a sigh if happiness as he fulfilled the second to last portion of his vengeance, which only meant one person remained on his list to deal with.

But he now knew that he had to act fast if he was going to do as he planned to do. He pointed his finger at Naruko, and with a simple mouthing of 'Shambles', a massive influx of power entered his body that he had prepared his body for. He had always planned to take the Kyubi from his half-sister, mainly as a means to show her just how weak she was without the thing, but now that he had injected her with the poison that was no longer needed since her life was officially fucked.

As the last of the power entered him, he found himself in a large field that he recognized as his mindscape when it was not trying to defend itself.

"**Who are you,"** demanded the Kyubi, who was looking around in surprise of the sudden change of scenery.

"My name is Naruto good sir," said Naruto with a kind wave of his hand. "And I am here to ask for your help."

"**My help,"** said Kyubi in a questioning tone since this was not what he was expecting to hear.

"Yes," said Naruto, "since both you and I have a mutual enemy that I need your assistance dealing with."

"**And just who could you believe is our mutual enemy?"**

"I could tell you," said Naruto as he pulled out a book which represented his memories in full, "but it would be easier to just show you." He opened the book, and out of it sprang a light that Kyubi was blinded by. But as his sight came back to him, the memories of the boy abandoned by his own father came to him in full. And the fox demon chuckled, for it would appear that they both did have a common enemy.

"**So you are the bastard son of the man who sealed me away,"** said the Kyubi, **"and seek to destroy his reputation before you end him personally."**

"Exactly," said Naruto as he sent the book away since it was no longer needed, "and for that I need your assistance."

"**And just what is it that you require of me?"**

"I need your power," said Naruto simply, "since Minato now knows of what I can do. He will plan against it and defeating him will be all the more difficult. Yet with your power I could still manage to surprise him and defeat him in the end."

"**And just what do I get out of this?"**

"Freedom," said Naruto with a smile, "since after I use your power once, and only once since I will not need it more than that. You saw my memories and know I don't need it. But once my vengeance is complete, I will travel far West, beyond the Elemental countries itself and let you go there. From there you can make a new life for yourself away from those who not only know who you are but would seek to seal you back up into someone to use as a weapon."

"**And what is to stop me from leaving now, seeking my own vengeance now and then gaining my freedom?"**

"Nothing really," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, "since you are not sealed in me. My power put you here but you could easily leave. But if you did, I would die, Minato as well as many Shinobi including his wife who is an Uzumaki capable of stopping you will do just that. And even if you manage to kill Minato, he would become a martyr that people would rally behind. My plan would discredit him and show the world just what a monster he really was so that they will not mourn his death."

"**Hmmm,"** said the Kyubi in deep thought. The boy did make a good point. **"Fine then. But I will only allow you to use my power once and only once. When finished, you will keep your end of the deal or I will simply kill you and leave myself."**

"Deal," said Naruto as he held out his hand to shake something. Kyubi put the tip of his tail in his hand and shook with that. "Now make yourself comfortable since it will be a while before my plan will come into place."

"**Take your time boy,"** said the Kyubi as he stretched out and laid down for a proper nap, **"this place is far better than the others I was sealed in. Here I can truly relax."**

"Well that is good," said Naruto, "and don't hesitate to ask for anything to make your stay more comfortable. Remember you are a guest here, not a captive."

"**Will do,"** said the Kyubi before he closed his eyes. Naruto then disappeared from his mind and returned back to the real world where the fiery twister was still going and Naruko was still out like a light. He then shot a bit of his blood out the tip of his finger into the twister; doing so stopped the fires, and then directed it back through the doors where he had stored it away in the first place. It took a bit due to the sheer amount of blood that need to go back. Once they were able to, Minato arrived with several Medical Nin as well as ANBU to assist him if need be. He saw his daughter on the ground and he feared for her life and checked for a pulse. If Naruto had killed her he would have retaliated, not caring about the rules of the fight and saying damn all to the rules. He felt a pulse and handed her off to the medical Nin to take to the hospital, where Tsunade was thankfully at right now since she had returned a few days ago. Minato hastily named Naruto the victor and then proceeded to chase after the people who now had his daughter, but not before glaring heavily at Naruto, who only smirked as he did since there was nothing he could do to help his daughter at this point.

So with the exams done with, he found Onoki as well as the others who had come with him from Iwa. The old man had laughed and congratulated him on his victory as well as his amazing skills. He made a mental note to remind his Shinobi to never anger Naruto since the end results would not be pleasant if what he saw was a clear indication of such a thing. Once everyone was accounted for, he summoned a door for them all to enter, which he dropped Onoki and his group off at Iwa, but not before handing Kurotsuchi a scroll and telling her to read it in private. She blushed a bit as he told her that, but she would do as he asked since she was curious as to what was written inside it.

Once they were gone, Naruto took Haku back home and told her he needed to go back to Konoha for something, but he would be back later on tonight. Haku simply smiled as she kissed him goodbye and watched as he left her there. The moment was ruined for her though since she heard Fu chuckling at her as she was bringing back some groceries to restock the fridge. The two of them entered the house together, both of them wondering just why Naruto had to return to Konoha…

As they thought this, Naruto entered Konoha once more and began to walk towards a BBQ restaurant to eat. He needed to stay for a bit for the next part of his plan to take effect, and he was a patient man so he would wait…

As he ate in peace, Naruko had been taken to the hospital where Tsunade as well as her assistant Shizune were there to look after her. Minato sat there in fear of his daughter's wellbeing as they did so and waited for them to tell him anything. The news he got was not good. Tsunade took samples from Naruko to ensure she was right, and as she did those tests, Naruko woke up screaming as the poison finally took effect in her system. She felt as though her insides were being scorched by liquid magma. Minato called out for doctors to come and aid his daughter, but no matter what type of painkiller they gave her, she still screamed loudly. It got to the point that Minato was forced to place a silencing seal on her so that her screams were no longer audible to the rest of the hospital.

Tsunade returned with a worried look on her face and showed Minato what she found out. She told him about the poison that was slowly killing her inside and that the fact that it was in her system and they had no means to get an uncontaminated form of it, there was no cure for it. Minato broke out into literal tears as he heard this, which he was joined by his wife Kushina when she heard the news herself. It was then that she knew that Naruto was responsible and ran out to find him and make him heal her daughter. He had done this to her, so he could just as easily heal her!

She ran through the village angrily shouting out his name for all to hear. Naruto heard her as she got closer to where he was, which coincidently was where Tsume had attacked him for what he had done to her son. Strange how it was most likely going to happen again. Eventually she was able to track him down where he sat.

"You," said Kushina in anger through her heavy tears that had yet to stop flowing since she knew her daughter was suffering in agony, "you are going to heal my daughter right now or so help me!"

"So help me what?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "you'll kill me? Hurt me? Enslave me in some manner until I do it?"

Kushina was speechless out of anger and grief so she was not capable of thinking up a proper response to his questions.

"I could heal her," said Naruto with a growl, "but I won't nor will I ever."

"Please," said Kushina, who at this point was basically begging him, "she is my only daughter."

"Death and pain care not for such things," said Naruto in an uncaring manner, "and I know this first hand since your daughter made my life a living hell for her own sick amusement. It didn't matter that I was the only child of a loving mother, my pain still persisted."

"What do you want!?" shouted Kushina angrily towards the man who was looking down on her daughter and refusing to aid her.

"What do I want," said Naruto in a tone that seemed more like he was questioning it himself really, "I want to live a life I can be proud of. One where my name is known to all, but not as an infamous killer such as everyone else, but as a healer who they can depend on in the worst of things. But the problem is that my past kept coming back to haunt me in various ways, and the only way to stop it and move forward is to deal with those who made me suffer in my youth, the same ones who felt no remorse for making my life a living hell and were relishing the fact that they got away with it until now. Only with my vengeance fully complete will I know true peace, and unfortunately your daughter made her choice the second she stabbed me over my own mother's grave."

Kushina at this point was pissed beyond reason, but she couldn't just attack him since the political backlash of doing so would be immense. He was well known as well as liked all over the Elemental Countries, with his actions being done in a legal setting that all villages had agreed upon when the creation of these Exams became a thing. She couldn't force him to heal Naruko since he had the right to refuse service, and even if she fought him, she had a feeling that she might actually lose to him in some manner. She was no pushover by any means, but Naruto was a walking enigma of a man whose full capabilities seemed to be suppressed somehow and that terrified her to no end.

"But fret not," said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll, "you are still young and attractive so having another child is not out of the question as of yet. So you at least still have options. And while you have no reason to do so, I have a message I would like you to deliver to your husband for me."

"And why would I do anything for you after you did what you did to my daughter?" asked Kushina angrily.

"Because I'm fairly sure that you would love to read what is written in it," said Naruto as he placed the scroll onto the ground and then opened a door before he walked through it to his operating room, leaving Kushina there alone with the scroll that he had left her. She picked it up and looked at it to make sure it was not booby trapped or something along the lines of that, but as she looked at it she did see something that was there discreetly…

It was a blood seal, one that could only be opened by people who shared the same blood. As an Uzumaki, who were well known for their knowledge in sealing she was easily able to make out what it was, but why it was there made no sense to her. How could she deliver this message to Minato if only someone related to Naruto could…?

It was then that her mind as well as her heart stopped for a second…

The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together in her mind as the facts made themselves known to her. She tightened the grip on the scroll in anger as she gritted her teeth tight to match. She would take the message to Minato, but not for Naruto, but to get answers for herself from the man she called her husband once and for all…

**(A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this new chapter. It's just being cooped up at home in self-quarantine ha**s killed my creative mind a bit to the point that writing is a slow process to me now. But I hope you liked this new chapter and will see you in the next one!)


End file.
